¿Capaz o incapaz?
by Adriana DS
Summary: Juegan. Se retan. Se atreven a todo. Menos a reconocer que se quieren.
1. ¿Capaz o incapaz?

**Hola de nuevo!! qué rápido he venido con otra historia sobre Rose y Scorpius eh?? pero es que mi mente se ha puesto a trabajar y no podía resitirme! Antes que nada, quiero decir que este fic está basado en la película "Quiéreme si te atreves", así que si veis que os suena la historia o cosas que pasan, ya sabéis por qué xD. Después decir que todos los personajes (excepto algunos que yo pueda inventarme) pertenecen al maravilloso mundo que creo J. y no yo, más quisiera! xD en fin, espero que disfrutéis con este primer capítulo (que es un poco corto, creo que los demás serán más largos) y que si queréis y os apetece dejéis un review. Me gusta saber lo que opináis para mejorar!! Saludos =)**

**-------------**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Capaz o incapaz**

Rose Weasley se recostó sobre el mullido sillón escarlata. Miró por la ventana, distraída. Allí fuera el tiempo era revuelto, lleno de truenos y lluvia, de ruido y de caos. Era algo similar a lo que sentía ella en esos momentos, bueno, a decir verdad, a lo que llevaba sintiendo durante mucho tiempo.

Alargó la mano para coger un papel que descansaba en la mesilla. En él había una frase, corta y escrita por ella misma, tal vez para cerciorarse de que toda su situación no era producto de su imaginación absurda, y que si la veía con sus propios ojos sería real de verdad. La leyó lentamente, en un susurro: "_¿Capaz o incapaz?_". Esas eran las palabras que habían marcado su vida y que seguramente seguirían haciéndolo. Pero, para entender todo aquello, había que remontarse a un tiempo pasado, cuando tan sólo contaba con la tierna edad de once años…

-------------------

* * *

Era un día soleado y maravilloso, pensó Rose para sus adentros, feliz. Por fin iba a empezar su primer curso en Hogwarts, y sintió que todas esas mariposas que ahora le revoloteaban por el estómago era una sensación increíblemente placentera. Miedo, nervios, excitación. Quería ver todo aquello de lo que su primo James le había hablado tanto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a Kings Cross, pues su padre poseía un coche del ministerio que, aunque de apariencia muggle, poseía más prestaciones que el coche no mágico más caro del mundo. Rose, con ayuda de sus padres, ayudó a bajar el enorme baúl de coche y la jaula de su lechuza, que ahora picoteaba los barrotes. Tal vez también esté nerviosa, pensó la niña pelirroja.

La estación era un cúmulo de gente en constante movimiento. Rose creyó que no había visto a tantas personas en su vida, o tal vez es que la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo iba demasiado deprisa en su mente. De pronto, vio como su segunda familia saludaba a ella y a los suyos con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, chicos ¡Ya estamos todos!.- dijo Ginny, entusiasta.

James, Albus y Lily también se encontraban allí. El primero parecía tranquilo, pues ya iba a empezar su segundo año en Hogwarts, mientras que Albus se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo, al igual que Rose.

-Ahora sólo tenéis que hacer lo que hace James ¿De acuerdo?.- explicó Ron a los dos principiantes, que asintieron presurosos. Habían visto hacer eso una vez, cuando, de pequeños, acompañaron a sus primos a la estación. Pero el que ahora ellos fueran los protagonistas y tuvieran que atravesar el grueso muro de ladrillo entre los andenes 9 y 10, no ayudaba a estar tranquilo.

James se despidió de sus padres y tíos y, junto con su carrito, atravesó la pared. Parecía muy fácil, sólo había que concentrarse, se autoconvenció Rose, que era la siguiente. Inspiró hondo, y tras recibir varios abrazos y besos, cogió carrerilla y, simplemente, lo traspasó. Cuando lo hizo, volteó la cabeza y vio como el sólido muro de ladrillo volvía a estar intacto, y por él no tardó en aparecer Albus, con las mejillas coloradas y riendo feliz.

Ambos primos miraron al inmenso tren escarlata que se presentaba ante ellos. Por el andén, cientos de alumnos andaban de acá para allá, dejando sus maletas o hablando entre ellos. Los mayores ya llevaban las túnicas de Hogwarts, mientras que los de primero miraban confusos a todos lados. Exactamente como Albus y Rose, de no ser porque James les estaba guiando hacia el interior del tren.

Pronto se encontraron sentados en un vagón desocupado, mirando por la ventana, anonadados con todo lo que veían y lo que soñaban ver con su llegada al colegio.

Rose miró su reloj de pulsera: ya era la hora de partir, y el tren no se retrasaba, según había oído. No se equivocaba, pues sintió como un suave traqueteo la balanceaba y como el paisaje de la estación daba paso a las montañas. Bien, ahora sólo quedaba esperar, en pocas horas estaría en su ansiado Hogwarts.

-¡Se me ha olvidado coger el dinero!.- oyó exclamar a su primo Albus, que se revolvía los bolsillos en busca de algún knut. Rose miró hacia la puerta, donde una señora regordeta y de sonrisa amable esperaba con un carrito lleno de todas las golosinas imaginables. Pero, antes de que a Rose le diera tiempo a decir algo, la camarera ya se marchaba por el pasillo.

-Yo tengo.- la pelirroja mostró unos cuantos sickles de plata que le había dado su padre antes de partir.- Voy a buscarla.- se levantó decidida, pues ella también se moría de hambre, y abrió la puerta del compartimento.

-¿Piensas ir con eso?.- Albus señaló el objeto que Rose portaba entre sus manos.

-Claro.- respondió ella, resuelta. ¿Qué clase de pregunta absurda era esa? En los momentos importantes, Rose siempre llevaba "eso", ya debería conocerla.

Y "eso" no era más que una pelota de mediano tamaño hecha de tela. Se la había regalado su abuela Molly para consolarla cuando de pequeña se cayó de un columpio y se magulló de pies a cabeza. Desde entonces, no se había separado de ella. Quería demasiado a su abuela y, aunque la pelota estaba algo vieja y desgastada, no le importaba.

Rose caminó por los pasillos del tren en busca de la amable camarera, cuando oyó unas voces alborotadoras en el vagón de su derecha. La puerta estaba abierta, y se acercó para averiguar. Dentro, un grupo de niños señalaba a otro entre risas. Además, no paraban de repetir una frase:

"Sucio mortífago" "Sucio mortífago" "Sucio mortífago".

Rose frunció el ceño, contrariada. No sabía exactamente qué o quién era un mortífago. Pero sabía que no era una palabra nada buena, por lo que les había oído hablar a sus padres. Decidida, entró en el compartimento mientras los niños que se burlaban salían a toda prisa de él, casi haciéndola caer.

La pelirroja miró al niño del cual se burlaban, que ahora recogía con premura los libros esparcidos por el suelo y algunos caramelos que, desde luego, se habían convertido en incomibles. Era rubio y ya estaba vestido con el uniforme de Hogwarts. Además, Rose ya creía saber de quién se trataba, pues su padre se lo había señalado en el andén de la estación, diciéndole cosas del tipo: "Rosie, gánale a Scorpius en todo".

-Tú debes de ser Scorpius Malfoy.

El aludido depositó los libros en de nuevo en el asiento y alzó la vista ante la intrusa.

-No, te equivocas. Soy el sucio mortífago.- murmuró, con voz queda. Después se volteó y su mirada gris se perdió al otro lado de la ventana, ignorando a Rose. Ella, por su parte, se quedó observándole, curiosa. Parecía bastante triste, y no creía que nadie se mereciera eso en su primer día de colegio, así que hizo algo para contentarle.

-Toma.- Rose le tendió la pequeña pelota regalo de su abuela, y el niño rubio la tomó extrañado, para después sonreír, agradecido.

-¿Me la prestarás de vez en cuando?.- preguntó la pelirroja, asustada ante la posibilidad de no volver a ver más su apreciado amuleto. Scorpius, que así se llamaba, frunció el ceño.

-¿Me la das y me la quitas? Si la quieres de verdad juega y demuéstramelo. ¿Capaz o incapaz?

Sí. Definitivamente, así empezó todo.

Rose parpaedó varias veces, intentando procesar la información, para después, sonreír con malicia. Salió del compartimento y se dirigió a otro que estaba dos metros más allá, mientras Scorpius le seguía curioso, pelota en mano.

La pelirroja abrió de golpe la puerta, y los niños que anteriormente se burlaban de Malfoy, la miraron extrañados. Mas no les dio tiempo a decir nada.

-¡Mocomurciélago!.- pronunció Rose apuntando a cada una de las cabezas de aquellos alumnos, haciendo que éstas se llenaran de asquerosos mocos al instante. Los niños gritaron y se palparon la cara, asqueados, mientras uno por uno fueron saliendo y corriendo por el pasillo, seguramente yendo a avisar a alguien.

Rose rió con ganas, sujetándose la tripa de dolor. Divertida y a la vez sorprendida de que aquél hechizo practicado durante el verano con su tío George hubiera surtido efecto. Scorpius la miraba sorprendido, pero también comenzó a reír.

-Capaz.- dijo Rose, risueña, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Pero no todo fue tan bonito, pues pronto una muchacha de aspecto severo y mirada aviesa la tomó por el brazo y la condujo a trompicones hasta un compartimento vacío.

-Te quedarás ahí castigada durante el viaje. Y ponte la túnica.- dijo la prefecta, una de las encargadas de vigilar a los alumnos durante el trayecto a Hogwarts.- y tienes suerte de no haber sido todavía asignada a ninguna casa, te quitaría muchos puntos por esto.

Ese sería uno de los muchos castigos que Rose recibiría durante su estancia en Hogwarts, a causa de su atrevimiento.

Y es que el juego se puso en marcha solo. Cuando Scorpius tenía la pelota podía ponerle cualquier reto a Rose. Ella lo hacía y recuperaba la pelota. Entonces le tocaba a ella ponerle un reto. Era fácil, y muy divertido. ¿Un juego de idiotas? Tal vez. Pero era su juego.

* * *

* * *

La mañana siguiente se le antojó la más importante de su vida. Era el primer día de clases, y Rose no sabía exactamente a qué se enfrentaría. Aquello no era como el colegio muggle al que su madre la llevaba antes de asistir a Hogwarts. No. Aquello era muy diferente, enseñaban magia, y Rose sentía que tenía mucho que aprender. Quería llegar a saber tantos hechizos como sus padres, poder hacer cualquier cosa con magia.

La noche anterior había sido bastante emocionante, y es que la cena de inauguración de un nuevo curso en Hogwarts no era para menos. De primeras, el castillo vislumbrado desde el pueblo de Hogsmeade ya era impresionante, pero más lo era por dentro. Después de haber estado todo el viaje sola en un compartimento, Rose se moría por reunirse con Albus y el resto de sus primos en la cena. Primero les llevaron en barcas a través del lago, guiados por un gigante llamado Hagrid. Ya era guardabosques en la época de sus padres, Rose lo sabía bien. Había oído bastantes historias sobre él.

Pero lo más impresionante estaba por llegar, pues el Gran Comedor se extendía ante sus ojos en todo su esplendor. Miles de velas iluminaban la estancia, y cuatro grandes mesas se extendían de cabo a cabo. Al frente, todos los profesores, ya sentados cuando los alumnos de primero caminaban hacia el sombrero seleccionador.

-¡Rose Weasley!.- Minerva McGonagall, la por entonces directora del colegio, pronunció su nombre alto y claro. La pelirroja, hecha un manojo de nervios, salió de la cola y se aproximó al viejo y raído sombrero. La directora no tardó en colocárselo en la cabeza, y en seguida el sombrero empezó a hablar, algo que sobresaltó un poco a Rose. Nunca había vivido nada como aquello, además toda esa gente la estaba mirando. Incluido Scorpius Malfoy, que la sonreía desde la fila. ¿A qué casa iría él?

-Vaya, posees el intelecto de tu madre.- comenzó a decir el ajado sombrero.- pero también eres valiente, y tienes genio como tu padre. Eres toda una Weasley.- Rose sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas.- Sin duda estás en.... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La pelirroja oyó unos atronadores aplausos provenientes de la mesa de los leones, y se apresuró a sentarse junto a sus nuevos compañeros. Albus ya había sido seleccionado allí, y casi todos sus primos, excepto Dominique y Molly, que iban a Ravenclaw.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, desayunando antes de ir a su primera clase de Encantamientos. Ah, sobra decir que Scorpius fue asignado a Slytherin, era de esperar, dado que toda su familia había pertenecido a esa casa. Y Rose no compartía la clase de Encantamientos con las serpientes. Era una pena, le hubiera gustado ver a Malfoy en su clase, no sabía por qué se temía que era un chico interesante de conocer.

Y si bien esa clase no la compartía con él, si lo hacía en otras. Y Rose no pudo imaginarse cuan desafiante iba a ser su primera clase juntos.


	2. Juego de niños

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Juego de niños**

Amanecía en Hogwarts, y Rose no podía esperar a tener su primera clase de pociones. Por suerte, ese tal Severus Snape ya no se encontraba entre ellos. Porque por mucho que su tío Harry dijera que era el hombre más valiente que habia conocido, sabía de sobra que aquél hombre de nariz ganchuda se gastaba un genio de mil demonios, y al ser hija de Ron Weasley ella lo experimentaría en sus propias carnes.

No tardaron mucho en saber quién era el profesor, porque cuando los alumnos entraron por la puerta de las mazmorras, él ya estaba allí esperándolos.

-Me han pedido que los conduzca hasta la clase.- comenzó a decir, cuando todos estuvieron presentes. Aquella clase la compartían Gryffindors y Slytherins.- Pero ésto solo será hoy, luego tendrán que ir solitos. Ya son mayorcitos ¿no?.- rezongó más para el cuello de su túnica que para los alumnos.- no sé por qué tengo que hacer tareas de niñera...- siguió murmurando a medida que avanzaba por los intrincados pasillos de las mazmorras. Era un hombre anciano y, al parecer, cascarrabias.

Rose miró a Scorpius, que caminaba junto a un niño de Slytherin y hablaban sobre lo raro que parecía el profesor. Cuando entraron en la clase, la pelirroja decidió abandonar por un instante a Albus para ir a sentarse con el slytherin rubio.

-¿Puedo?.- preguntó ella, enfrente del escritorio de Scorpius. Él se encogió de hombros y miró a su compañero, que no tardó en irse a sentar con otro.

-¿Seguirás conservando la pelota, no?.- le preguntó Malfoy a Rose, receloso.

-Por supuesto. Pero ahora te toca a ti hacer algo.- respondió ella, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Travis, que así se llamaba, les había pedido que sacaran sus libros de pociones. Rose resopló en su asiento, se moría por hacer algo práctico. Aunque se temía que aquella no sería una clase muy aburrida, con el reto que acababa de lanzarle a Scorpius.

Por otra parte, todos les miraban extrañados. ¿Desde cuándo un Slytherin y un Gryffindor se sentaban juntos? Todos sabían, por una razón o por otra, que esas dos casas no se llevaban bien. Pero a Scorpius y Rose no parecía importarles, es más, pasarían más tiempo juntos que ningún otro alumno.

-Gracias señor Nott.- dijo Travis, después de que el alumno hubiera leído correctamente la realización de una poción. El profesor escudriñó la clase con sus diminutos ojos y se detuvo en Malfoy, que esperaba expectante.

-Ahora veremos qué nivel tenéis en Pociones. Es sólo un tanteo, no se asusten.- aclaró al ver como varios alumnos se tensaban en sus asientos. Algunos eran muggles y simplemente no sabían nada de magia antes de llegar a Hogwarts.- Señor Malfoy.- prosiguió.- acérquese.- el aludido se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a la mesa del profesor, donde descansaban varios calderos de pequeño tamaño y decenas de botecitos que contenían diferentes ingredientes._ Polvo de ópalo, Centinodia, Asfódelo, Ciempiés cortado_, pudo leer Scorpius en algunas etiquetas.

-Bien. Ahora usted irá echando en el caldero lo que yo le diga. Las cantidades ya están medidas y todos los ingredientes cortados, sólo tendrá que verterlos. Es sencillo y verán cómo se preparan unas pociones básicas. Algo que aprenderán a lo largo de curso.- todos los alumnos asintieron, expectantes, mientras Malfoy miraba todas aquellas cosas con el ceño fruncido. Rose le miraba desde su asiento, sonriendo ¿Se atrevería a realizar el reto?

-Escarabajos machacados.- comenzó a decir Travis, y Scorpius buscó el botecito que los contenía, para verterlo.- Bien. Bilis de armadillo y por último raíz de jengibre cortada.- finalizó el profesor. El rubio echó todos los ingredientes en el caldero y los removió, pronto el líquido se espesó y emitió algunos vapores.

-Esta es la poción Agudizadora del Ingenio.- explicó Travis, satisfecho.- apuesto a que algunos de ustedes les hará falta a lo largo del curso.

-Bien, la siguiente es la poción para la curación de forúnculos.- miró a Scorpius, que asintió con la cabeza.- Ortiga seca, Colmillos de serpiente aplastados...- comenzó a decir el profesor, mientras ojeaba un pergamino que tenía entre sus manos. No parecía estar muy atento a lo que hacía su alumno, si no se habría dado cuenta de que Malfoy estaba cogiendo todos los ingredientes equivocados.

Primero, cogió algo que decía "belladona" y lo echó en ingentes cantidades, mientras sus compañeros miraban todo sin enterarse de nada. Después, cuerno de unicornio triturado. Malfoy miró la poción, empezaba a tener un aspecto asqueroso: verde y espeso, y, para colmo, olía fatal.

-Bien.- dijo el profesor, sin mirarle.- ahora unos pedazos de cuerno y púas de erizo.

Scorpius siguió cogiendo ingredientes equivocados mientras Rose se aguantaba la risa en su sitio, intentando no hacer ruido. Hasta que Travis miró el resultado y su cara se transformó en una mueca de horror. Ahora la poción era azul y borboteaba con violencia, haciendo que, de repente, al caldero estallara y arrojara el espeso líquido a la cara del profesor y a su túnica.

-¡Señor Malfoy!.- gritó, totalmente contrariado, mientras se limpiaba las gafas con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo, y que, además, también estaba salpicado con manchas azules.- ¡¿Qué ha hecho?!

-Lo que me dijo, profesor...- se excusó Scorpius, poniendo cara inocente.

-Ha echado otros ingredientes.- vociferó Travis, observando unos cuantos botecitos vacíos.- ¿Es qué está sordo?!

Scorpius mantenía la cabeza baja, aguantando la bronca de profesor, cuando observó como la diminuta pelota de tela venía rodando a sus pies. Le dio tiempo a agacharse y guardársela en el bolsillo antes de que el profesor le pillara.

-Capaz.- pronunció el rubio, sin voz, dirigiéndose a Rose. Ésta asintió efusivamente y comenzó a reír sin control, haciendo que toda la clase y el profesor le miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¡¿Le hace mucha gracia señorita Weasley?!.- Travis dio unas zancadas hasta su pupitre y la hizo levantarse por un brazo. Después, miró a Malfoy, que hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse serio.

-Ustedes dos ¡Acompáñenme! Van ahora mismo al despacho de la directora.- bramó el profesor tomando a ambos por los brazos y sacándolos fuera de la clase.

Los tres, profesor delante, caminaron deprisa por los pasillos de las mazmorras, atravesando todo Hogwarts para llegar a la planta superior.

-Sanguijuelas.- susurró Rose.

-¿Qué?.- Scorpius la miró, confundido.

-Sanguijuelas.- repitió ella.- seguro que eso habría provocado una reacción más fuerte.

Por fin, tras un largo camino, llegaron a una gárgola. El profesor les ordenó que se taparan los oídos y pronunció unas palabras, haciendo que el feo animal abriera una puerta y les diera paso. Pronto, se encontraron ante el escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, que estaba sentada y con sus gafas colocadas sobre el puente de la nariz. Parecía concentrada en algo.

El profesor Travis le explicó a la directora rápidamente lo ocurrido, parecía realmente enfadado.

-Nunca, en mis treinta años de enseñanza, me había ocurrido esto, Minerva.- explicó entre jadeos, la larga perorata le había dejado exhausto.

McGonagall se quitó las gafas y miró severamente a los dos alumnos. Estaba bastante arrugada, pero su genio no parecía mermar con la edad. Aquella mirada de fríos ojos azules podía dejar clavado en el sitio a cualquiera.

-¿En qué estaban pensando?.- comenzó a decir en tono cortante, aunque sin alzar la voz.- ¿Señor Malfoy? No me esperaba esto de usted. ¿Señorita Weasley? Creía que era tan inteligente como su madre.

Y así durante muchos minutos, en los que la directora les relató las estrictas normas del colegio y les quitó varios puntos a su casa.

-¿Capaz o incapaz?.- murmuró Scorpius por lo bajo, pero la profesora, pese a estar de espaldas, le escuchó.

-¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza para interrumpirme, señor Malfoy?.- dijo, más enfadada que nunca. Parecía que aquella vena de la frente le iba a explotar.

-Perdone, directora.- se disculpó el chico, bajando la cabeza.

McGonagall asintió nada convencida y continuó con su discurso moralista.

-Capaz.- asintió Rose en un susurro, esta vez sin ser escuchada. A continuación empezó a dejar que sus extremidades perdieran fuerza, y fue languideciendo hasta caer de un sonoro golpe en el suelo. La directora, el profesor Travis y Scorpius se voltearon automáticamente para mirarla, mientras éste último pensaba que la pelirroja era muy buena actriz. Había cerrado los ojos y la boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta, mientras sus brazos y piernas permanecían sin vida y esparramados por el suelo, como si de verdad se hubiera desmayado.

-¡Señorita Weasley!.- McGonagall se agachó y le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en la cara, mientras Travis observaba la escena sin saber qué hacer. ¿Le acusarían de algo por haberla castigado? Estaba realmente nervioso.

-Será el estrés, directora.- apostilló Malfoy, desde su posición.- es muy sensible a los gritos ¿sabe?

La vieja Minerva le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia y en seguida ordenó al profesor de Pociones que avisara a Madame Pomfrey, hija. Travis asintió presuroso y salió por la puerta a toda prisa.

Poco a poco, Rose hacía como que recuperaba la conciencia, abriendo los ojos lentamente y parpadeando ante la luz cegadora de las lámparas.

-¿Dónde estoy?.- musitó, aparentando confusión.- ¿Quién es usted?.- preguntó a la directora.

-Señorita Weasley, ¿No me reconoce?.- preguntó, asustada, McGonagall. Rose negó con la cabeza, mientras veía como Scorpius se tapaba la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

-Esto es más grave de lo que creía ¡Vamos ahora mismo a la enfermería!.- exclamó Minerva ayudando a Rose a levantarse.

-Espere.- la detuvo la pelirroja, mirando en todas direcciones. Ya que estaba allí, aprovecharía para ver bien el despacho de dirección. Estaba lleno de cachivaches extraños y fascinantes, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una vasija de piedra poco profunda, en cuyo interior se revolvía una especie de gas plateado. Emprendió a sus pasos hacia allí, seguido de Scorpius, que no tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía ahora la pelirroja.

-Señorita Weasley.- la llamó McGonagall, completamente confusa, pero sin atreverse a gritarla de nuevo.

-Tal vez si observó los objetos, logre recordarlos, y recordar dónde estoy.- explicó Rose con un hilo de voz, desvalida.- ¿Qué es esto?.- señaló la vasija de piedra.

-Un pensadero.- respondió la directora, con el ceño fruncido. Empezaba a sospechar que todo aquello era una mera pantomima.

-Ah sí, he oído hablar de él. Me lo explicó mi tío Harry una vez.- dijo Rose, curioseando el resto de objetos de la habitación. Mientras, Scorpius observó el semblante serio de McGonagall y su fruncimiento de labios, se estaba empezando a enfadar.

-Rose....- le susurró Malfoy a la pelirroja, sin que la directora le escuchara.- acaba ya con esto.

La niña le miró y asintió, sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

-Señorita Weasley, creo que...- comenzó a decir la directora con un tono nada amable.

-¡Claro!.- Rose se dio una palmada en la frente, como si acabara de recordar algo.- Usted es la directora McGonagall. Acabo de recordarlo todo de golpe ¿No es curioso? El poder que tienen los objetos de hacerte recordar cosas. No se cómo he podido olvidarme de que estaba en Hogwarts.- dijo rápidamente, pero sin atisbo de nervios.- perdone que le hayamos hecho perder el tiempo, profesora.- se disculpó con la mejor cara que podía poner.

McGonagall miró a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos, anonadada ante la desfachatez de ambos.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y veinte menos para Slytherin.- murmuró, colocándose de nuevo las gafas y sentándose tras su escritorio.

-Pero profesora...- se quejó Rose ¿No se había creído su magnífica actuación?

-Señor Malfoy, acompañe a la señorita Weasley a la enfermería. Le darán algo para el desmayo.- la interrumpió la directora.- si es que de verdad lo ha sufrido. Y después vayan directamente a la siguiente clase.

Ambos alumnos asintieron, pensando que era mejor no decir nada más. De cualquier modo, habían tenido suerte, no les había castigado muy severamente. Abrieron la enorme puerta de madera del despacho y salieron al pasillo en dirección a la enfermería.

Scorpius sacó la pelota de bolsillo y se la pasó a Rose.

* * *

Ya en segundo curso, y varias travesuras después, Rose se encontraba en su sala común, charlando con Anna, su amiga desde que entró en Hogwarts, y con Albus.

-Van a terminar expulsándote.- le advirtió su primo, que hojeaba un libro sobre Quidditch, regalo de su padre por navidad.

-No he hecho nada tan grave como para ello.- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto, Rose? ¿Es alguna especie de juego estúpido?

Rose resopló, haciéndole ver a su primo que sólo decía tonterías. A decir verdad, no le había contado a nadie ese juego que se traía con Scorpius, y no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Era su secreto.

-¿Por qué no te diviertes un poco, Al?.- preguntó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa.

-Lo hago, pero sin meterme en líos. Por ejemplo con el Quidditch.- aseguró, entusiasta. Ese año se había presentado a las pruebas como jugador y le habían seleccionado como buscador. No cabía en sí de felicidad.

-Distintas formas de jugar, supongo.- dijo Rose.

-Me temo que es diferente. Además...- murmuró, bajando un poco la voz. Parecía incómodo.

-¿Además...?.- le animó a proseguir la pelirroja, mientras Anna observaba la escena. Ya le había dicho a Rose varias veces que dejara de hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero no le hacía ni caso.

-Siempre estás con él.

-No sé quién es "él"

-No te hagas la tonta, Rose.- Albus entrecerró los ojos, cansado de que su prima le tomara el pelo tantas veces al día.- Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Hay algún problema en eso?.- rebatió la pelirroja. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en que tenían que llevarse mal? Era un chico divertido y al que le gustaban los retos. No necesitaba más.

-Nuestras familias siempre se han llevado mal con los Malfoy.- argumentó el moreno, dejando a un lado el libro de Quidditch.- y creo que tu padre te lo ha dicho muchas veces.

-Eso son tonterías. No soy su amiga por que sea un Malfoy o no. Simplemente me divierto con él. Y me hace reír.- Rose se cruzó de brazos, no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. Cuando era testaruda, lo era hasta el final.

-Creo que ese chico es una mala influencia para ti...- dijo Albus, frunciendo el ceño. Era cierto que Rose siempre había sido revoltosa, pero desde que se hizo amiga de ese tal Scorpius no paraba de meterse problemas.

-Vamos, Al, pareces mi madre.- rió Rose. Le encantaba ver como su primo se ponía extremadamente serio mientras le regañaba. ¿Desde cuándo el asunto era tan importante como para tomarlo así?.- ¿Dónde ves el drama?.- se levantó del sofá escarlata , alisándose la falda que había quedado arrugada.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vas?

-He quedado con Scorpius. Al parecer hay una fiesta en la Sala Común de Slytherin, por lo de ganar el partido de Quidditch, ya sabes.

Albus abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua, eso ya era lo que le faltaba.

-¿Vas a celebrar la victoria de esas serpientes?.- preguntó, levantándose él también.

-No voy a celebrar nada. Sólo quiero divertirme un rato. Fuera está nevando y no se puede hacer nada, habrá que apañárselas dentro del castillo.- Rose se encogió de hombros y caminó despreocupada hasta la salida de la torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

La sala común de Slytherin estaba llena de alumnos, celebrando. Banderitas verdes, bufandas, carteles y todo lo que se pudiera imaginar relacionado con los Slytherins.

-Nosotros montamos mejor las fiestas.- picó Rose a Scorpius, dándole un codazo.

-Lo dudo.

Ambos se aproximaron a una mesa que hacía las veces de barra, estaba llena de frescos zumos de calabaza, y se hicieron con unos. También había comida y música, todos parecían pasárselo en grande.

-¿Por qué no te has apuntado al equipo de Quidditch?.- le preguntó Rose al rubio.

-Sólo me gusta verlo.- se encogió de hombros.- no creo que se me diera bien.

-Eso no lo sabes. No lo has probado.- rebatió Rose. - yo sería una buena golpeadora, me lo dice mi tío George cuando jugamos en verano.

-¿Y por qué no te has presentado tú?

-No me interesa. Prefiero nuestro juego.- sonrió Rose. Después, cogió de improviso la mano de Scorpius y le arrastró hasta debajo de la mesa, donde quedaron cubiertos por el mantel.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó el rubio a su amiga, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a sus ataques de locura repentinos.

Rose se encogió de hombros y le dio un largo trago a su zumo de calabaza. Después, subió un poco el mantel, lo suficiente para que ellos pudieran ver como una pareja de Slytherins de séptimo se daban besos en un rincón.

-Míralos.- rió la pelirroja por lo bajo, señalándolos.- qué cosa más asquerosa.

Scorpius asintió y después miró a Rose, que había vuelto a bajar el mantel. Observó como ella tenía la pelota entre sus manos, siempre la llevaba encima.

-¿Alguna vez vas a tener novio?.- la preguntó.

-No. No lo sé. ¿Para qué sirven?.- preguntó, sin mucho interés.- ¿Y tú novia?

-Supongo.

-¿En serio? Está bien. Entonces te propongo un reto.- Rose cogió la pelota con su mano derecha y se la mostró.- Cuando estés en tu boda, le dirás que no al cura. ¿Capaz o incapaz?

-Todavía queda mucho para eso.- Scorpius frunció el ceño.- Además, ¿Qué pasaría si la novia fueras tú?

Rose negó con la cabeza y rió, convencida de que su amigo pasaba por una enajenación mental transitoria.

-No seas tonto. Yo no voy a ser tu novia. Es mejor que seamos sólo amigos.- dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo, haciéndoselas de entendida. Scorpius la miraba fijamente, sin entender una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo ¿Por qué las chicas eran tan raras? Sobretodo Rose.

-Bueno, ¿Capaz o incapaz?.- ella repitió la pregunta.

-Capaz.- respondió el rubio recogiendo la pelota.- Tira del mantel.

-Capaz.- Rose llevó sus manos hasta el extremo de la tela que colgaba de la mesa y tiró fuertemente de ella, haciendo que se desplazara un poco y decenas de botellas cayeran con estropicio al suelo. El zumo de calabaza y la cerveza de mantequilla se esparcieron por el suelo de madera y algunas alfombras, haciendo que los alumnos se apartaran de la trayectoria de aquél líquido que les manchaba los zapatos. Desde la posición en la que se encontraban, podían ver como varias alumnas corrían despavoridas porque su pelo y ropa habían quedado completamente manchados y pegajosos.

La pelirroja recogió la pelota y miró a Scorpius, desafiante.

-Ahora tú.

-Capaz.- respondió él arrebatándole a la pelirroja la pelota de sus manos. Después, tiró aún más fuerte de mantel, haciendo que éste se cayera por completo de la mesa y que todo lo que allí había se precipitara al suelo. La sala común de Slytherin se convirtió en un mar de zumo, cerveza y aperitivos salados.

-Corre.- le dijo Rose mientras salía de debajo de la mesa a toda prisa. El platino le siguió y pronto se encontraron en los pasillos de las mazmorras, para su desgracia, allí se encontraba el profesor Slughorn, jefe de Slytherin, que había oído todo el alboroto.

* * *

* * *

**_Bueno, fin del capítulo 2! Ya veis que estos dos están como cabras y no paran de meterse en líos eh?? xDD a lo mejor estáis pensando que es un fic un poco raro y que sólo voy a hablar de las travesuras de Rose y Scorpius, pero no, por algo he puesto Romance/Drama! ^^_**

**_Me he alegrado mucho con los reviews del primer capítulo! me alegro de que os guste la idea, yo nada más ver la peli me encantó y decidí que podía aplicarse a esta pareja, jeje. En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente, un beso!!_**


	3. De risas y lágrimas

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**De risas y lágrimas**

-¡Sepárelos!.- bramó el profesor Travis completamente fuera de sí. Lo cierto era que Rose y Scorpius solían hacer sus travesuras en clase de Pociones. Les parecía realmente divertido ver como ese viejecito cascarrabias se salía de sus casillas, sin alcanzar a comprender qué tan gracioso era verse salpicado cada semana por una poción diferente.

Ahora se encontraba frente a Horace Slughorn, que les había pillado próximos a la Sala Común de Slytherin y les había conducido hasta su despacho para echarles una buena bronca.

-No me compete la señorita Weasley, pero hablaré con McGonagall para que le imponga un castigo.- explicó con tranquilidad el jefe de Slytherin.- y por supuesto, estarán en pupitres separados en cada clase que compartan.- el profesor Travis pareció respirar un poco más aliviado. Fuera de las clases, aquellos dos demonios de pelo rubio y pelirrojo no le caían mal, pero dentro eran como un torbellino. Y lo peor era que, a pesar de todo, eran los que más notas sacaban.

Desde aquella regañina, Rose y Scorpius ya no se sentaban juntos en las clases. Todos querían separarles. Pero no iban a lograrlo nunca.

Además, sufrieron un buen castigo, tal vez el más severo de toda su estancia en Hogwarts. Pero es que aquella vez habían traspasado la línea, y ambos lo sabían.

Durante dos semanas ayudarían a los elfos domésticos a limpiar las cocinas después de las cenas, y, además, de modo muggle.

-Ahora sí que la has hecho buena.- reprendía Albus a Rose, mientras cenaban.- ¿No te dije que no era buena idea ir a esa fiesta de Slytherin?

-Son unos exagerados.- ella se encogió de hombros. Realmente nunca parecía importarle nada lo suficiente, y era algo que empezaba a desesperar a su primo. Comparándola con su madre Hermione, ¿Cómo podía ser tan diferente? Sólo había heredado su intelecto. Pero carecía de inteligencia emocional, sino no se metería en todos esos líos con sus consecuentes castigos.

-Sólo un poco de bebida vertida por el suelo. Ya ves tú...- siguió diciendo ella, mientras atacaba su puré de patatas.

El moreno arqueó las cejas, incapaz de comprender a su prima. Siempre se había llevado bien con ella, y aún lo hacía, pero últimamente hacía más tonterías de lo normal. No es que Scorpius Malfoy le cayera especialmente mal, pero temía que Ron se enterara de aquella extraña amistad, porque si bien sabía que Rose y el slytherin hablaban de vez en cuando, no tenía ni idea de cuan unidos estaban en realidad.

-Bueno, me voy.- Rose se levantó de la mesa y dio un largo resoplido.- tengo que limpiar.

Albus miró a su prima con algo de lástima, dos semanas eran bastante tiempo, y más para una persona acostumbrada a hacer todo con magia.

-Que te sea leve.- murmuró.

La pelirroja asintió y ya se marchaba, cuando Albus la detuvo.

-Rose.- la llamó.- no creas que te digo esas cosas para fastidiarte. Sólo me preocupo por ti.

-Ya lo sé.- estuvo de acuerdo ella.- pero no tienes por qué. No soy tan tonta como para que me expulsen.-. Le dirigió una sonrisa tanto a él como a Anna y se marchó hacia la puerta del Comedor, donde Scorpius ya le esperaba. Por lo menos, estarían juntos en ello.

* * *

* * *

Las dos semanas no transcurrieron tan lento como Rose y Scorpius pensaron. Sí, era cierto que habían tenido que fregar como nunca en su vida, lo que les había quitado tiempo de hacer nuevas travesuras y por lo tanto se libraron de varios castigos, con lo que los profesores estaban algo más contentos con ellos. Además, el trabajo en las cocinas no fue tan aburrido. Había decenas de elfos pululando por allí, y eran tan atentos y serviciales que los dos alumnos se sentían entre algodones. Todas las noches, después de la cena, eran atiborrados de deliciosos dulces que habían sobrado del desayuno o que eran para el siguiente. Rose, pese a eso, rechazó unas cuantas bandejas de bombones. No le parecía justo comerse todo el trabajo que tan duramente habían preparado los elfos, era algo que había heredado de su madre. Y si bien no era tan estricta respecto a la libertad de los elfos, no estaba de acuerdo en cómo algunas personas les trataban.

Scorpius, por el contrario, no veía nada malo en aceptar todo lo que los elfos le dieran.

-Han nacido para servir.- dijo, completamente convencido, mientras cogía otra magdalena recién horneada.

-No están para servirte a ti, Malfoy.- rebatió Rose con el ceño fruncido. Y sólo llamaba así a Scorpius cuando estaba realmente enfadada.

-Sí lo están.- atacó él, altanero.- es su trabajo y les encanta ¿No lo ves?.- señaló a una elfina que de nuevo le ofrecía comida, aquella vez unas pastas rellenas de fresa. Malfoy las cogió con gusto y se metió tres de golpe en la boca.

-¿Quieres dejar de atiborrarte?.- le espetó Rose dándole un capón.

-Tengo hambre.- él se encogió de hombros y engulló el último pastel.- pero creo que lo dejaré por hoy.

-Claro, mañana estarás aquí de nuevo para que te sirvan...- murmuró la pelirroja frotando con demasiada rudeza una cacerola.

-No eres mi madre, Rose, deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer.- espetó Scorpius con frialdad, mientras se daba la vuelta para no verla.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Te dejaré en paz!.- exclamó ella, también apartando la vista del rubio.

Aquél día era el primero que se enfadaron de verdad desde que eran amigos. A veces habían tenido riñas por nimiedades, pero al rato ya estaban hablándose de nuevo. Sin embargo, aquella vez, no se dirigieron la palabra durante todo lo que duró el castigo, y continuaron así durante varios días más.

Al fin y al cabo, eran un Malfoy y una Weasley, y su educación había sido muy diferente. Chocaban por naturaleza.

* * *

* * *

Scorpius salió de clase de Transformaciones con gesto apesadumbrado y derrotista. Rose ni siquiera le había dicho hola, y él por supuesto tampoco a ella, era demasiado orgulloso para dar el primer paso. Así que aquellos días no estaban siendo especialmente felices.

-Creí que te llevabas bien con Weasley.- le comentó Nott cuando comían. Sus padres eran amigos y había estado alguna vez en su casa, por lo que, al llegar a Hogwarts, se habían hecho bastante amigos. En realidad, junto con Rose, era el único amigo verdadero que poseía Scorpius.

El platino concentró la mirada en su plato, removiendo con el tenedor las verduras, sin ganas de comérselas.

-Es una testaruda.- respondió, frunciendo el ceño y dando por terminada la conversación.

De pronto, vieron como Slughorn atravesaba a grandes zancadas el comedor hasta llegar a la mesa de Slytherin, más concretamente al sitio donde se encontraba Scorpius.

-Malfoy, ven conmigo.- le dijo tocándole un hombro e indicándole con una mano que le acompañara. El platino miró con extrañeza a su amigo y luego se despidió. El jefe de su casa le condujo hasta su despacho. Allí, una persona les esperaba.

-Mamá.- musitó Scorpius, confuso. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Acaso había pasado algo?

-Hijo...- dijo ella casi en un susurro. Parecía bastante triste.

-Os dejo solos.- interrumpió Slughorn, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó él, recibiendo como respuesta un largo abrazo. Definitivamente, no entendía nada. Su madre siempre había sido cariñosa con él, pero ese día lo estaba especialmente. Después, Astoria se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo y le miró con los ojos aguados.

-La abuela Narcissa...- comenzó a decir.- ha... ha muerto, cielo.

Scorpius se quedó un rato mirando a su madre, sin apenas pestañear. Era como si su cerebro no procesara la información que acababan de darle, como si alguien le hubiera dado un gran golpe en el pecho. Casi no podía respirar.

-Ya sabes que estaba muy enferma...- Astoria le acarició el pelo.- pero no ha sufrido, de verdad.

El platino seguía sin decir nada. Sólo quería marcharse de allí, hacer como que no había escuchado eso. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder aquello? Su abuela siempre se había portado muy bien con él, de hecho, eran bastante parecidos. Y cuando iba a casa de los abuelos, era con ella con quien pasaba el tiempo, con la que hablaba, con la que jugaba al ajedrez. Su abuelo Lucius siempre había sido un misterio para él, apenas hablaba y su relación era bastante fría. Pero con su abuela Narcissa... con ella todo era diferente.

-Tu padre no ha podido venir.- explicó Astoria, con la voz quebrada. No tenía una relación especialmente estrecha con su suegra, pero Scorpius podía adivinar que estaba así de triste por su padre. Él si que debía de estar destrozado. Después de la guerra, según le habían contado, no se llevaba muy bien con Lucius, sólo lo justo, pero con Narcissa, de nuevo, era diferente. Parecía como si ella uniera la familia Malfoy, era el pegamento que les mantenía a todos en armonía. Y ahora que se había ido, nada sería lo mismo.

* * *

* * *

El platino se fundió en un abrazo con su madre y se dejó acariciar. Lo único que necesitaba era tener a alguien con él. No quería estar solo.

Era viernes por la tarde ¡Por fin!, y Rose descansaba en su Sala Común, tirada en un sofá y leyendo un libro muggle. Se había aficionado a esa literatura desde pequeña, y era un vicio difícil de dejar.

-Vamos a jugar a los naipes explosivos ¿Te unes?.- le preguntó Albus señalando a un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor, entre los que se encontraban Anna y su prima Lucy.

-No me apetece.- respondió ella con dejadez, sin apartar la vista del libro.

Su primo suspiró y le miró con preocupación. Hacía días que estaba alicaída, sin ganas de nada, y creía saber la razón.

-¿Aún no te hablas con Scorpius?.- preguntó el moreno quitando las piernas de la pelirroja del sofá y haciéndose sitio en él. Ella se incorporó y dejó el grueso libro en la mesa. Después, negó con la cabeza.

-No. Pero él tampoco conmigo.- se defendió ella, de brazos cruzados.

-No es momento de sacar tu orgullo, Rosie.- le dijo él, con calma.- tal vez deberías ir a hablar con él. Le he visto por los pasillos y parecía triste. Como tú.

La pelirroja esquivó la mirada inquisidora de Albus y se mantuvo en su posición, hasta que poco a poco se fue desinflando y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Dónde puede estar ahora?.- preguntó en voz baja. Le estaba costando bastante sacrificio dar su brazo a torcer, teniendo en cuenta lo cabezota que era.

-Tú le conoces mejor que yo.- el moreno se encogió de hombros y sonrió, viendo que por una vez en su vida había hecho entrar en razón a su prima. No le gustaba que estuviera con Malfoy todo el santo día, pero, al fin y al cabo, quería verla feliz.

-Creo que se dónde puede estar.- Rose se levantó animada y se despidió de su primo. Salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y caminó por los pasillos helados del castillo, hasta llegar a los jardines. Apenas llevaba abrigo pero no le importaba, ahora que había decidido hablar con su amigo, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Se acercó hasta el lago, Scorpius solía sentarse en la orilla a contemplarlo, y Rose no se equivocaba, pues el platino se encontraba allí, tirando piedras a la masa informe de agua.

La pelirroja se acercó por detrás, pero él no se percató de su presencia hasta que oyó un carraspeo. Entonces, se dio la vuelta, y Rose pudo ver como tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces llorando?.- preguntó la Gryffindor de sopetón. Lo cierto era que a veces no era muy delicada diciendo las cosas.

Scorpius se dio de nuevo la vuelta y se limpió las tímidas lágrimas de las mejillas con la manga de su abrigo.

-No estoy llorando.- respondió con voz dura. Rose suspiró, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para tragarse esa mentira. Se sentó a su lado y le miró detenidamente. El platino raramente mostraba sus sentimientos, y en realidad nunca le había visto llorar. Era extraño, pero le produjo una sensación de vacío en el pecho.

-Está bien. Siento ser tan mandona a veces, pero no hace falta que llores por mí.- dijo ella, algo reticente, tampoco quería mostrarse ella como la entera culpable. Él también se había comportado de forma estúpida.

-No estoy llorando por eso, tonta.- dijo él, sin mirarla. Cogió una piedra del suelo y la tiró de nuevo al lago, con fuerza.

-¿Entonces?.- preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Mi abuela Narcissa se ha muerto.

Aquella frase le heló las entrañas a Rose. Scorpius la había pronunciado con tanta claridad y frialdad que le impactó demasiado. Y en esos momentos se sintió la peor persona del mundo. ¿Cuántas cosas se había perdido por estar enfadada con él? Por culpa de su orgullo de Weasley no había estado con su amigo para apoyarlo.

-Pero....- musitó la pelirroja en un susurro, no queriendo turbar el silencio de los jardines.

-Fue ayer.- se adelantó Malfoy, ahora sí la miraba.- ya estaba enferma.

-Lo siento mucho, Scor.- dijo Rose, con la sinceridad por delante. Él sonrió por primera vez en varios minutos. Era una sonrisa triste, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Yo también he sido un estúpido.- reconoció él.- pero no quiero volver a enfadarme contigo. Así que no seas tan testaruda ¿me oyes?

Rose sonrió y asintió con efusividad, para después darle un largo y sentido abrazo a su mejor amigo. De verdad le había echado de menos, y ella tampoco quería volver a enfadarse nunca con él. Scorpius le devolvió el abrazo con torpeza, aún no se acostumbraba a esas repentinas muestras de afecto de la pelirroja. Él solía ser mucho más frío.

Se separaron al cabo de un rato y contemplaron el lago, en silencio, no hacían falta palabras.

* * *

* * *

Aquella noche, Rose se había colado en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Bueno, en realidad, Scorpius la había dejado pasar. Algunas veces hacían eso, cuando ningún alumno estaba despierto, se quedaban charlando hasta altas horas de la noche. Al ser de distintas casas, tenían que escoger una Sala Común, y se iban turnando. Deambular por los pasillos estaba descartado, pues a parte de que hiciera un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, los profesores les quitarían puntos (más aún) a sus casas. Mas tenían que tener cuidado, ninguno de los dos creía que encontrarse a un alumno de una casa contraria a altas horas de la noche en su Sala Común hiciera mucha gracia, tanto a los leones como a las serpientes.

Ese viernes, el platino le había pedido a Rose que le acompañara especialmente. Apenas había estado una hora con su madre y apenas había permanecido con Nott desde que recibió la noticia de su abuela. La única persona con la que en realidad le apetecía estar era con la pelirroja, que no se entretenía en intentar consolarle con palabras de aliento, sino que le hablaba de otras cosas. Le hacía reír. Y olvidar.

-Total, que le dije que se marchara de allí. ¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan cotilla?.- Rose le estaba contando al platino lo que le había sucedido ese día.

Scorpius río con ganas, aunque con dificultad dado la posición en la que se encontraba: del revés en uno de los sillones verdes de la Sala, al igual que Rose.

-Punto uno: estabas en clase. Punto dos: ese "cotilla" era el profesor de Encantamientos. Y punto tres: estabas escribiendo en un pergamino cosas ajenas al "Engordio" y "Reducio", que era lo que estaban explicando.- enumeró Malfoy.- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara?

-Punto uno: esa clase era más soporífera de lo normal, que ya es decir. Punto dos: el profesor no tenía que meter las narices en mi pergamino. Y punto tres:...- Rose calló un instante, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.- soy Rose Weasley.

-Eso lo explica todo.- estuvo de acuerdo el slytherin, y ambos rieron con ganas, en realidad, llevaban toda la noche haciéndolo.

Al cabo de unas dos horas, Rose se incorporó de su extraña postura y miró el reloj de su muñeca.

-Es bastante tarde. Tengo que irme.- dijo colocándose la túnica de abrigo sobre los hombros. Scorpius asintió y la acompañó hasta la puerta de las mazmorras.

-Ten cuidado. Ya le han quitado bastantes puntos a Gryffindor.- le avisó él.- y colócate bien los botones, por Merlín.- chistó la lengua y acomodó la túnica al cuerpo de Rose, atándole los últimos botones de cuello.

-Gracias, pero prefiero respirar.- rebatió ella soltándose un par de ellos.- y siempre tengo cuidado. ¿Acaso alguna vez me han pillado?

-No.- reconoció él. Lo cierto era que ningún profesor la había descubierto por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, y eso que era bastante frecuente verla recorrerlos.- En eso pareces más un sltyherin. Eres sigilosa.

-No me insultes, por favor.- bromeó ella, fingiendo una mueca de asco.

-Oh, está bien, entonces ponte a gritar como soléis hacer los leones todo el rato.- contraatacó él, también entre risas.

-Hasta mañana, serpientita.- se despidió ella, ya emprendiendo el paso.

* * *

* * *

**_Primeras desavenencias entre Rose y Scorpius, al fin y al cabo son un Mafoy y una Weasley, no siempre iban a llevarse bien! Aparte, los amigos discuten de vez en cuando. Pero al final todo bien ^^ no podía dejar a estos dos enfadados. Son tan monos (L) xDD_**

**_Este ha sido un capítulo algo más triste, y me da penilla Malfoy con lo de la muerte de su abuela ( y que diga yo esto, que soy la que lo ha escrito xDD). En fin, como siempre, gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc. Sólo espero que os haya gustado!! Nos vemos en el próximo. Besitos!!_**


	4. Examen de celos

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Examen de celos**

La intensa luz del día entraba por la ventana, arrancando destellos de su pelo platino.

Scorpius Malfoy fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. La luz del sol le cegaba. Resopló molesto ¿Por qué sus compañeros de cuarto se empeñaban en dejar las persianas abiertas?. A todo eso ¿Dónde estaban?

Se incorporó con lentitud y observó la habitación mientras daba un exagerado bostezo. Las demás camas estaban vacías, lo cual no le extrañaba, pues siempre era el último en levantarse. Pero era raro que todas estuvieran ya hechas, conociendo a sus amigos, siempre salían a toda prisa hacia el desayuno, dejando la habitación hecha un desastre.

Se restregó los ojos con impaciencia. Tenía que despertarse ya si no quería llegar tarde a clase, una falta más y estaba seguro de que le expulsarían.

Sacó las piernas de entre las sábanas y se incorporó sobre el frío suelo, haciéndole estremecer. No era para menos, dada su costumbre de dormir sin camiseta. Decidido a darse prisa, fue directo al baño a darse una buena ducha de agua fría, cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, detectó un movimiento.

Entrecerró los ojos para vislumbrar mejor y frunció el ceño tremendamente confuso. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué hacia ella allí?

-Sé que resulto irresistible. Pero, por favor, deja de mirame mientras duermo, es asqueroso.- musitó la chica aún con los ojos cerrados y esbozando una sonrisa divertida. El platino parpadeó varias veces ¿Cómo sabía que la estaba mirando?

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó de sopetón. Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea, y eso empezaba a asustarle.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?.- Rose se levantó de un salto y puso los brazos en jarras, mas no era un gesto de enfado.- Dormir ¿no lo ves?

El slytherin calló unos instantes. Aquella situación era absurda se mirara por donde se mirara: Rose, durmiendo en una esquina de la habitación. De su habitación. De la habitación de los chicos. En la casa de Sytherin. De Slytherin.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

Rose se acercó hasta su amigo y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?.- preguntó como si Scorpius fuera poco más inteligente que un troll.- veo que no te acuerdas de nada.

El platino tragó en grueso. ¿Acordarse? ¿De qué? ¿Es que acaso había algo de lo que acordarse? Miró a Rose, que solo vestía con una especie de shorts y una camiseta amplia, que, por cierto, era suya.

-Ah, la cogí de tu armario. Las habitaciones de Slytherin son muy frías.- explicó ella leyéndole el pensamiento.- Además, esta te la regalé yo. Es mi preferida.

-También la mía. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponértela para dormir?.- Scorpius negó con la cabeza, dando a su amiga por imposible.- pero, entonces...

Rose abrió mucho los ojos y entreabrió la boca. Después, estalló en unas sonoras carcajadas que descolocaron más aún al rubio, si cabía.

-No seas estúpido.- dijo aún riendo, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.- No hemos hecho nada si eso es lo que piensas. ¿Estás loco?.- preguntó mirando a su amigo de hito en hito. Definitivamente, su amigo se volvía tonto por momentos. Sería la adolescencia, sino no se lo explicaba.

-¿Y tú que sabes lo que estaba pensando?.- se defendió él, ceñudo.

- No es muy difícil de adivinar dado que últimamente tienes las hormonas revolucionadas- dijo Rose, risueña.

Scorpius permaneció callado unos segundos. Ahora empezaba a recordar. La noche anterior, Rose y él habían subido hasta la habitación del Slytherin, dado que él tenía que devolverle un libro a ella. Y no era extraño que la pelirroja se hubiera colado hasta las habitaciones de las serpientes, siempre que tenía ocasión lo hacía. Era una terrible entrometida.

Lo que no entendía era cómo Rose había dormido allí. Cierto era que se habían distraído charlando, pero no recordaba nada más allá de eso.

-Te quedaste dormido, como siempre.- dijo ella, mientras se peinaba delante del espejo.- si los expertos dicen que pasamos veinticinco años de nuestra vida durmiendo, apuesto a que tu lo haces cincuenta.

-¿Y por qué te quedaste aquí? ¿Por qué no te fuiste a tu habitación?

-¿Estás loco? Era muy tarde. Además, yo también tenía sueño.- Rose se llevó una mano al cuello y esbozó una mueca de dolor.- aunque el suelo no es el mejor sitio para dormir.

-¿Y Nott y los demás?.- siguió preguntando Scorpius.

La pelirroja chistó la lengua. ¿Es que el rubio se había quedado amnésico de repente?

-No se donde habrán dormido. Desde luego aquí no.- se encogió de hombros, ahora buscando su uniforme por el suelo del dormitorio.- al parecer cerraste la puerta con un hechizo para que nadie supiera que estaba aquí. Pero la cosa se alargó y … bueno, pobrecitos, se quedaron sin cama para pasar la noche.- rió con jovialidad y se marchó hacia el baño para vestirse.

Scorpius se dio una palmada en la frente y se maldijo por ser tan despistado. Había dejado a sus amigos sin poder entrar toda la noche y, para colmo, se habrían pensado lo que no era. Estaba seguro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Rose salió del baño completamente vestida y peinada.

-Unos calzoncillos muy bonitos.- dijo señalándolos.- pero deberías vestirte ya.

El platino se tapó como por acto reflejo y sintió como enrojecía hasta las orejas. Rose rió con ganas ¿desde cuándo era tan pudoroso? ¿Y más con ella?.

La pelirroja miró su reloj y ahogó un grito.

-Mierda. ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

-¿A qué tanta prisa?

-¡Tengo examen!

-¿De qué?

-De Transformaciones, ya te lo dije.- explicó exasperada, mientras recogía algunos de sus libros.- ¡Es el último que me queda!

-No aprobarás.- rebatió Scorpius con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Cállate!.- Rose le arrojó una almohada a la cabeza, haciendo que el rubio perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

-¡Sabes que no soporto que hagas eso!.- bramó el Slytherin cogiendo otra almohada y lanzándosela al estómago.

-¡¿Pero de qué vas tío?!.- exclamó ella tirando los libros y atacando de nuevo, con fuerza.

Pronto, se enzarzaron en una pelea de cojines, almohadas y todo objeto blando que se encontrara por la habitación.

-¡Au!.- se quejó la pelirroja cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza.- ¿Estás tonto o qué?

Cogió uno de los cojines más grandes y le dio a Scorpius el golpe más fuerte que había dado en su vida, haciendo que la tela del cojín se rasgara.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Las plumas, las plumas!.- la avisó el platino, viendo como el suelo de su dormitorio había quedado reducido a un lecho blanco y esponjoso.

Pero a Rose no le importó, quería darle su merecido. Sólo se detuvieron cuando sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta. Quienquiera que estuviese allí fuera, parecía impaciente.

-¡Scor!.- llamó alguien desde fuera. Era la voz de Nott. Siguió golpeando con persistencia la puerta.- ¿Scorpius estás ahí?

-Joder.- farfulló el platino empezando a esconder las plumas como podía debajo de las camas.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido? Abre tío.- siguió insistiendo su amigo.

-¡Ya voy!.- respondió con un grito, mientras le indicaba a Rose por gestos que se escondiera en el armario. Lo último que le faltaba era que la vieran allí.

Cuando todo estuvo más o menos en su sitio y la pelirroja escondida, el slytherin abrió la puerta, intentando controlar su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

-¿Qué hacías?.- Nott observó su torso desnudo y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.- Ya te vale tío.- entró en la habitación, junto con Paul, otro de sus compañeros de habitación. Scorpius miró de reojo el armario, con la puerta ligeramente entreabierta. Esperaba que a sus amigos no se les ocurriera coger algo de ropa.

-Podrías avisar.- dijo Paul tirándose de un salto sobre la cama.- nos has dejado toda la noche fuera.

-Acordamos que pondríamos una corbata fuera si estábamos ocupados.- dijo Nott arqueando las cejas. Scorpius entendió enseguida a lo que se refería y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No es lo que os imagináis.- dijo atropelladamente.

-Sí, claro... no nos importa Scor. Estamos acostumbrados a dormir en la Sala Común.- rió el moreno.- ¿Quién es esta vez?

El platino desvió la mirada incómodo. Rose estaba escuchando todo aquello,y no le hacía mucha gracia. De hecho, no le hacía gracia hablar de esos temas con nadie.

-Nadie. No sé por qué cerré la puerta y me quede dormido. Lo siento.

-Lo que tu digas.- le dio la razón Paul, convencido de que mentía. Scorpius suspiró. Si les dijera la verdad nunca le creerían. De hecho, ya le hacían bastantes insinuaciones con el tema de Rose. No terminaban de creerse que fueran amigos solamente.

Sus dos compañeros se levantaron de las camas. Ya estaban vestidos y empezaron a recoger sus libros, plumas y tinteros.

-Y date prisa o te quedarás sin desayunar, semental.- bromeó Nott y los dos slytherins estallaron en carcajadas, saliendo.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta de la habitación, Rose abrió de golpe la del armario.

-Me estaba ahogando ahí dentro.- jadeó, respirando con exageración.

-No seas mentirosa. La puerta estaba entreabierta, apuesto a que lo has escuchado todo.

-Lo raro habría sido no escucharos. Esos amigos tuyos hablan muy alto ¿sabes?.- rebatió cortante. Scorpius la miró extrañado, estaba más seca de lo normal.

Se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a quitarle plumas de pelo, que ahora estaba completamente despeinado por la pelea. Dirigió sus ojos grises a los suyos y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No. Esta mañana no. Por favor.- suplicó Rose con una mueca de fastidio.

-Sí. Esta mañana sí.- asintió él sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ya estoy bastante nerviosa.- se excusó ella, intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a su amigo. Pero sabía que era imposible en aquel aspecto.

-Hoy Rose cambiará de _look._- dijo él en tono burlesco, alisando los rojizos cabellos de la Gryffindor.

Rose terminó asintiendo y dio grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, ahora sí que llegaba tarde.

-Te la has ganado- murmuró Scorpius antes de que se marchara, lanzándole la pelota de tela.

-------------------

* * *

Los pasillos de Hogwarts eran un auténtico hervidero esos días. Todos estaban nerviosos. Se acercaba el fin de las clases, se acercaba el verano, pero sobretodo, para los alumnos de quinto, se acercaba el fin de los TIMOS. Aquél era el último día de exámenes, y todo eran rezos para aprobar.

Rose caminaba deprisa mientras ojeaba con nerviosismo sus apuntes . Respiró ampliamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Estás preparada Rose, sabes transformar. Tranquilízate. Se dijo a su misma, ya cada vez más cerca de la clase donde se examinaría.

No parecía percatarse de las decenas de miradas que se clavaban en ella. De hecho, no le importaba en absoluto, aunque sabía perfectamente por qué la escudriñaban con los ojos.

El reto de Scorpius no había sido ni más ni menos que un atrevido corte de cabello y un tinte nada discreto.. De modo que allí estaba ella, sin su habitual pelo rojo y con bucles, sino con uno corto y azul eléctrico, con las puntas mal rematadas. Suerte que eso se arreglaba fácilmente con un hechizo.

-¡Rose Wiskel!.- una señora con gafas se asomó por la puerta del aula y llamó con firmeza a la alumna.

-¡Yo! ¡Rose Weasley!.- respondió la ex-pelirroja desde la mitad del pasillo, acercándose a toda prisa.

Una vez en el aula, observó con nerviosismo a las dos personas que allí se encontraban, sentadas en los pupitres y con plumas en la mano. Eran dos señores ancianos de aspecto severo, más la señora de gafas, que ahora la acribillaban con la mirada. Bueno, más bien, acribillaban a su moderno pelo, que de vez en cuando le daba por cambiar de un azul cobalto a uno violáceo.

Rose intentó olvidarse de que aquellas tres personas eran miembros del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos y sostuvo la varita con fuerza, dispuesta a realizar el ejercicio que le habían pedido.

Tenía que desvanecer una iguana mediante un hechizo y convertir un hurón. Lo primero le salió bastante bien, pero empezaba a alterarse con la perspectiva de que el segundo no le saliera perfecto.

-Señorita Wiskel.- murmuró la señora de las gafas con impaciencia, viendo que Rose tardaba más de lo normal en comenzar la transformación del animal.

-Weasley.- replicó ella con los dientes apretados ¿Por qué esa señora se empeñaba en cambiarle el apellido? Llevaba todo el examen llamándola de forma incorrecta.

Después, con un rápido movimiento de varita y pronunciando el hechizo adecuado, Rose consiguió realizar el ejercicio. Se sorprendió de si misma, de hecho, era la mejor transformación de su vida.

Miró a los miembros del Tribunal, que también parecían sorprendidos de que aquella chica de pelo azul hubiera realizado un examen tan perfecto.

Le indicaron que ya podía marcharse y Rose se despidió con una sonrisa. Ya no le importaba su pelo azul ni el hecho de que la señora de las gafas la siguiera llamando Walski, ¡Porque por fin había terminado los exámenes!.

Salió del aula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y anduvo por los pasillos, distraída. Quería encontrarse con sus amigos para preguntarles por su examen. Pero, la repentina felicidad se desvaneció de un plumazo al ver Rose una escena tan repugnante.

En uno de los bancos del pasillo estaba Scorpius, mientras una rubia de pelo kilométrico se le pegaba como una lapa, paseando su mano llena de anillos por el pantalón del slytherin. Para colmo, éste no parecía muy disgustado, de hecho, mantenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

Rose bufó enfadada, sin saber muy bien por qué aquello le fastidiaba tanto, y pasó por delante de ellos a la velocidad de un rayo.

--------------

* * *

-¿Transformaciones?.- preguntó Scorpius en voz baja y ronca a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. Ella apartó la cabeza de sus pergaminos y le miró, con una ceja levantada.

-Muy agudo.- respondió, pero no parecía molesta. Más bien todo lo contrario.

-Se me dan muy bien. Si quieres podríamos practicar.- murmuró él sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, dejando escapar una risa suave.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tan bien se te dan? No me conformo con menos de un Extaordinario.

-Supero las expectativas.- respondió Scorpius, acercándose un poco más.

Pronto sintió como la mano de la chica atacaba sus pantalones del uniforme, subiendo de una forma nada discreta para estar en público. Pero no le dio tiempo a hacer mucho más, pues el slytherin vio como Rose pasaba como una exhalación delante de ellos. Al parecer ya había terminado el examen.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo Scorpius siguiendo la trayectoria de la gryffindor, que ya se perdía por el pasillo. Después, se separó de la chica rubia, no sin antes robarle un beso.

-Capullo.- murmuró ella dándole un golpe con los pergaminos, aunque en realidad no parecía nada descontenta.

El platino le guiñó un ojo y se marchó en busca de Rose.

----------------

* * *

-¡Eh!.- llamó el slytherin a Rose desde lejos. Pero ella no se paró. No quería pararse. En realidad no quería dirigirle la palabra. No sabía por qué estaba tan furiosa, pero lo estaba.

-¡Rose!.- siguió insistiendo Scorpius, corriendo detrás de ella, hasta que por fin la alcanzó. Jadeaba por la carrera, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La ex-pelirroja le dirigió una mirada cortante y siguió caminando.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Bien verdad?.- preguntó de forma ingenua, ajeno al enfado de su amiga.

-Genial.- respondió ella sarcástica.

-¡Vamos no te pongas así! Yo he hecho mi parte.

-¿Ah sí?.- se detuvo ella para mirarle fijamente.- ¿Y qué has hecho a parte de ligarte a una tía?

-¿Bromeas? Por si no te has dado cuenta he cambiado las listas. La examinadora creía que te llamabas Rose Wiskel. Divertido, ¿no?

-Me parto.- siguió ironizando ella, con cara de pocos amigos. Después, emprendió el paso de nuevo. A Scorpius le costaba seguirla dada su velocidad.

-Tranquila, tu nombre correcto volverá a aparecer en la lista a los pocos minutos. Es la ventaja de la magia.- siguió diciendo él, feliz. Pero al parecer él era el único que se lo había pasado bien.

-Como se nota que no has sido tú quién ha estado delante del Tribunal mientras clavaban sus ojos en tu pelo azul.- espetó Rose con rapidez, empezando a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse al vestíbulo del colegio.- Pero claro, ¿A ti que más te da? Estabas demasiado ocupado.- se detuvo un instante, ante la mirada atónita del platino, y rebuscó en su mochila, sacando la pelotita de tela y tendiéndosela al slytherin.- toma, premio.

Scorpius la apartó de un manotazo sin cogerla, y se puso serio.

-Vamos, déjalo ya Rose. Ni siquiera conozco a esa tía, sólo quería pasar el rato.

-Curiosa forma.

-Además, es malísima en Transformaciones.

-Laura Yelsen, una auténtica imbécil.- explicó la gryffindor bajando los escalones de dos en dos, seguida de cerca por el rubio.- sólo tiene una cosa buena: sus pendientes. Son increíbles.

Ya conoces todo de ella.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa divertida, como si acabara de comprenderlo todo.

-¿Estás celosa?.- preguntó con tono jocoso, pensando que aquella situación no podía ser más surrealista.

Rose se paró en seco y miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de decir la tontería más grande del mundo.

-¿Celosa yo? Creo que te has golpeado la cabeza.

-Vaya...estás celosa- aquella vez no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Y Scorpius parecía divertirse mucho con ello.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya?. Por mi puedes liarte con todas las tías que quieras.- dijo ella volviendo a andar.- eres libre de irte con Yelsey, al único al que no ha tirado los trastos es al profesor de Pociones.

-Déjalo ya, Rose.

-No, no. En serio. Líate con ella. Y de paso me traes sus pendientes ¿Capaz?.

-Rose...

-Por cierto, que no se te olvide poner la corbata en la puerta, semental.

La ex-pelirroja se marchó escaleras abajo, dejando la pregunta en el aire. ¿Sería Scorpius capaz de hacerlo? No estaba segura de querer que él realizara el reto. En realidad, era una estúpida por haberlo propuesto.

------------

* * *

**_Primero de todo, ¡perdón por tardar más de una semana en actualizar! pero no ha sido mi culpa xD Estoy de exámenes en la universidad y apenas tengo tiempo para nada que no sea estudiar, ¡Qué estrés! Y me fastidia porque me encanta escribir sobre esta pareja, pero bueno... ^^ intentaré ser más rápida._**

**_Segundo, una aclaración: Ahora están en quinto curso. Así que las cosas van poniéndose serias, ahora empieza LA HISTORIA , muajaja._**

**_En fin, ojalá os haya gustado el capítulo y que la espera haya merecido la pena!! Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo =)_**


	5. Preludio vacacional

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Preludio vacacional**

Rose Weasley volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Su pelo volvía a ser rojo, ardiente y ondulado, y ahora se lo recogía en una coleta para poder comer mejor.

Se encontraba con Albus y Anna en El Gran Comedor, dando buena cuenta de la comida tras el intenso periodo de exámenes. Todos los alumnos estaban contentos, ¡Era junio! Hacía calor, podían pasear por los jardines y al día siguiente sería el banquete de despedida del curso. Pero Rose no parecía muy contenta, a pesar de estar segura de sus altas calificaciones en los TIMOS.

-¡Se convirtió en un cepillo marrón!.- se lamentaba Anna desde su silla, mirando sin ganas la ensalada de su plato. No había conseguido transformar correctamente al hurón en el examen.

-No te preocupes, lo hiciste a la segunda.- la animó Albus.- además, en las otras asignaturas te ha salido bien ¿No?

-Sí. Supongo que no hay de qué preocuparse.- se encogió la morena algo más contenta, y empezó a comer.

Rose permanecía enfrente de ambos, pero, en realidad, estaba muy lejos de allí. Su mente vagaba hacia cierto rubio y el estúpido reto que le había impuesto. No había bajado a comer. ¿Estaría con ella? ¿Con la estúpida de Laura Yelsey?. Depositó el tenedor en el plato provocando un sonido fuerte y metálico, que hizo que varios alumnos de la mesa se giraran.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?.- le preguntó Albus. El chico habría jurado que terminar los exámenes, y encima con buena nota, era motivo de felicidad. Pero su prima parecía pensar lo contrario.

-Nada.- musitó ella sin apartar la vista de su filete, ya frío.

-Apenas has hablado. Ni siquiera me has preguntado qué tal los exámenes.

-No hace falta, Al. Sacaras todo Extraordinarios.

-Me han salido bien, pero no creo yo que...

-Los sacarás. Créeme.- le atajó su prima, que estaba acostumbrada a ver como el moreno sacaba las mejores notas de su familia. Era todo un cerebrito. Aunque ella no podía quejarse.

La pelirroja alzó la vista por primera vez en varios minutos y dirigió sus ojos a la puerta del Gran Comedor, por la que Scorpius acababa de aparecer acompañado de Nott. Parecía contento, pues sonreía todo el tiempo. ¿Sería por ella?. Rose decidió apartar la mirada. Se estaba comportando como una estúpida. Ella misma le había lanzado el reto, no tenía sentido que ahora se sintiera celosa por ello. Porque... ¿era eso? ¿celos?. No podía ser. Scorpius Malfoy era su amigo desde que entró en Hogwarts. Sabía todo de ella y ella de él, hasta lo más absurdo. Aunque, al parecer, Rose no estaba enterada de las últimas conquistas del rubio.

Vale. Sabía que el slytherin, a medida que había ido creciendo, se había convertido en todo un sex-symbol de Hogwarts. Como amiga suya que era, no podía negar que era guapo y que pudiera atraer a muchas chicas, pero, ¿a tantas?. Según les había oído decir a sus amigos, era normal verle subirse una alumna a su habitación. Rose estaba al tanto de una especie de novia (si es que podía llamársela así) con las que había estado enredado al principio de curso. Y no era tonta, sabía que Scorpius había estado con varias chicas más. Pero hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensarlo detenidamente.

Solía oír por los pasillos que al slytherin le envolvía un halo de misterio que le hacía irresistible. ¿Misterio? Pensaba Rose para sus adentros. ¿Qué misterio? Ella lo sabía todo de él.

Tal vez ese enigma que seguía a Scorpius era porque no solía prodigarse mucho. No era muy hablador, tampoco tenía miles de amigos, y no era especialmente popular. Simplemente, era un chico más, que con los años se había vuelto muy atractivo, cosa que el parecía no notar. Era extraño, pues si bien era engreído en asuntos como sacar las máximas notas en las asignaturas, no alardeaba de su físico. Realmente parecía no darse cuenta del impacto que causaba en las féminas.

-Me voy a descansar un rato.- Rose se levantó de la mesa, con la mitad de su comida intacta en su plato.- Hoy he dormido muy mal.

Albus y Anna se dirigieron sendas miradas significativas, y la pelirroja lo comprendió todo. No había aparecido por la torre de Gryffindor en toda la noche, y el tema ya había tardado bastante en salir a colación.

-¿Dónde has dormido?.- preguntó su primo, aunque casi estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Rose calló un momento, indecisa de si decirles la verdad o no. No tenía nada de malo, de hecho, Scorpius y ella sólo eran amigos, pero no sabía por qué todos se empeñaban en creer lo contrario. ¿Es que un chico y una chica no podían pasárselo bien juntos sin ningún tipo de vínculo amoroso?

-Está bien. Dormí en la habitación de Scorpius.- terminó por reconocer, pensando que sería inútil esconderles algo a sus amigos. La conocían demasiado bien.

Albus alzó las cejas y concentró la atención en su plato, empezando a comer deprisa. Anna, por su parte, la miraba dolida. Eran amigas, pero no tanto como ella y Scorpius, y eso parecía fastidiarla un poco.

-Bueno, luego nos vemos.- se despidió con la mano, teniendo prisa por escaparse de allí. Por alguna razón necesitaba estar sola y pensar. ¿Pensar en qué? Se dijo a sí misma. ¿Por qué de repente todo se había vuelto tan confuso? ¿En qué punto de la historia Scorpius era un chico y no simplemente... Scorpius?.

---------

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy se vio empujado contra la pared con cierta violencia. Miró a la chica que tenía enfrente, con la boca entreabierta y enrojecida por los besos que él mismo la había dado.

Laura Yelsen era una auténtica leona. No sabía por qué estaba en Huffelpuff. Había conducido al platino hasta el baño de las chicas del quinto piso, y había cerrado con asombrosa rapidez el cerrojo de la puerta. Teniendo en cuenta el estado en que se encontraba, era sorprendente que hubiera realizado el hechizo correctamente.

Y ahora se encontraban allí, devorándose mutuamente. Aunque la más impaciente parecía la chica, casi queriendo absorber al slytherin por la boca, algo que no podía dejar de excitar al implicado. ¿Qué quería? Era un chico en plena adolescencia. Y no era de piedra.

-Vaya...Scorpius Malfoy. Ya empezaba a pensar que eras un chico inalcanzable.- murmuró Yelsen contra su boca, mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón con maestría. Se notaba que tenía experiencia en aquello, Rose no se equivocaba.

¿Rose? Pensó el platino maldiciéndose. ¿Por qué ella acudía de repente a su cabeza? ¿Por qué en ese momento? No era el instante más adecuado, a decir verdad. Ahora Laura había empezado a quitarle la camisa y darle feroces besos por el cuello pálido, haciendo que éste se estremeciera.

Scorpius tenía que reconocerlo. Se encontraba algo abrumado por esa situación. Nunca se había enfrentado a una chica tan decidida en lo que a eso respectaba. Siempre había sido él el que manejaba la situación, y en cierto modo eso le gustaba. Le encantaba mandar en eso.

Cogió las muñecas de la huffelpuff con suavidad y detuvo su intento de quitarle los pantalones. Después, acercó su cara a la de ella y la brindó un beso intenso y capaz de quitar el hipo a cualquiera, mientras sus manos demandantes recorrían su espalda y cintura.

No tardaron en hacer lo que habían ido a hacer al baño, y resulto increíblemente placentero. Cuando terminaron, el platino observó cómo la chica se abrochaba con rapidez la camisa y se peinaba el pelo con torpeza. También intentaba quitarse el carmín que había quedado esparcido por sus labios, pero era en vano.

-Vamos a perder el tren.- dijo Yelsen jadeante aún por el esfuerzo, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca.

El platino asintió, pero justó cuando ella se iba a marchar, se acordó de algo. Aquello, más que nada, era una apuesta, y no podía perderla. La tomó por la muñeca y la hizo girarse, clavando su penetrante mirada gris en los ojos verdes de ella. Tan verdes como los pendientes que colgaban de sus orejas.

-Sólo una cosa más.- dijo Scorpius arqueando una ceja, en un gesto que destilaba elegancia por todos los lados.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó la chica. Ahora la sorprendida era ella. Era difícil negarse a una petición del slytherin platino.

-Dame tus pendientes. Por favor.

Yelsen se soltó de su agarre y le miró extrañada, pero con una sonrisa de incredulidad en la boca. Scorpius era bastante más raro de lo que se imaginó en un principio. ¿Es que acaso era una especie de fetichista?

-Estás loco.- rió la huffelpuff mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, dejando al platino dentro, expectante.

La chica se detuvo antes de emprender su paso por el pasillo, respirando agitadamente. Después, abrió la puerta de nuevo y encontró a Malfoy en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, con esa mueca de quien está de vuelta de todo.

Se llevó la mano a las orejas y se quitó los pendientes con rapidez.

-Estás loco.- depositó las joyas en las manos níveas del slytherin, sin parar de sonreir por la extraña situación.- estás realmente pirado.

Scorpius aferró los pendientes con fuerza y se los metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Oye.- le llamó la rubia, detenida ante la puerta.- ¿Quién es ella en realidad?

-¿Ella? ¿Quién?

-Rose Weasley.- Yelsen emitió una pequeña risita, como si supiera algo que el slytherin ignoraba.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, extrañado, pero sin decir palabra.

-Tú misma te has respondido. Es Rose Weasley.

-Claro…- musitó ella como quien le daba la razón a un loco.- sólo preguntaba. Ya sabes… se dicen cosas.- le dirigió una última sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que a Scorpius le recordó a la suya misma, a su propia arrogancia.

Y haciendo gala de ella, le guiñó un ojo a la rubia de pelo infinito y salió él primero del baño. La huffelpuff le observó mientras se perdía por el pasillo, pensando que había encontrado a un competidor tan experto como ella. Pero todo había pasado. Porque ella no repetía.

-----------

* * *

Rose miró su reloj por enésima vez y luego, por decimoquinta, el camino de Hogsmeade que llevaba al castillo de Hogwarts. Los profesores habían decidido que, dado que hacía tan buen tiempo, podrían ir andando hasta la estación en vez de en los carruajes. La pelirroja ya se encontraba allí con Albus y Anna, pero no veía a Scorpius por ningún lado.

¿Dónde se había metido? Si no se daba prisa iba a perder el tren.

-Vamos a ir subiendo ,Rose ¿vienes?.- le preguntó su primo, que portaba ya todo su equipaje, dispuesto a cargarlo en la locomotora.

-Ahora voy. Estoy esperando a Scorpius.

-Como quieras. Pero no tardes.- los dos gryffindor se despidieron y Rose se quedó allí, esperando. Hasta que divisó a una figura alta y estilizada que se acercaba corriendo por el camino. Era Malfoy. Por fin.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?.- le preguntó Rose antes de que le hubiera dado tiempo a pararse.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Deberías estar en el tren ya.

-Admirando el paisaje. - respondió con ironía.- ¿Tú qué crees?. Te esperaba.

Scorpius asintió y empezó a hurgar en sus bolsillos, para, a los pocos segundos, sacar los pendientes de jade verde y dárselos a Rose.

La pelirroja le miró de hito en hito.

-¿Lo has hecho?.- preguntó con la boca abierta. Era una mezcla entre decepción y asombro. Ese chico era capaz de todo.- Eres un auténtico cerdo.- negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar que una carcajada saliera de su boca. Sólo de imaginarse a la cara de la estúpida de Yelsen al verse privada de sus pendientes le provocó ganas de reír.

-Ya sabes. Soy capaz de todo.- él se encogió de hombros y empezó a coger su equipaje y el de Rose para llevarlo a la estación.

La pelirroja observó los pendientes. Eran realmente preciosos. Aquella presuntuosa de Yelsen...

Después, alzó la mano y arrojó todo lo fuerte que pudo para tirar las joyas. De modo que estas se perdieron en alguna parte del bosque de Hogsmeade.

-Muy bien. Ahora ya no tiene nada a su favor.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Scorpius la miraba entre sorprendido y divertido. Todo era extrañamente raro.

La voz de Hagrid llamándoles para que subieran les interrumpió, y tuvieron que ponerse en marcha. Rose se quedó unos segundos quieta, observando como el platino se marchaba a paso rápido hacia el tren, haciendo esfuerzos por llevar los dos baúles. En seguida la gryffindor corrió tras él, hasta alcanzarle.

-Bueno...¿y qué tal?.- preguntó Rose con rintintín.

-No me gustan las rubias.- Scorpius rió levemente y se encogió de hombros, adelantando a Rose y terminando de cargar el equipaje en la locomotora escarlata.

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? La pelirroja no sabía si buena o mala. En realidad, no sabía cuando Malfoy hablaba en serio o no. Fuera como fuera, sintió una punzada de celos en su interior.

----------------

* * *

Era una soleada mañana de verano, y Scorpius descansaba sobre una hamaca en el amplio jardín de su casa. A pocos metros de él, sus primas Daphne y Livia charlaban apasionadamente sobre un tema de suma importancia, tal como lo calificaban ellas, y que seguramente sería sobre uno de esos chicos que salían en Corazón de Bruja y a los que tanto idolatraban.

Su tía Daphne se pasaba muchos días del verano en casa de los Malfoy. Ella y su hermana Astoria eran grandes confidentes, y siempre era agradable tener a más personas en la casa aparte de sus padres y él, pensaba Scorpius para sus adentros. No hubiera estado mal tener un hermano, pero sus padres no parecían muy por la labor.

-¡Scor!.- le llamó su prima Daphne desde el césped. Iba a su mismo curso, pero no estudiaba en Hogwarts, sino en Beauxbatons. Su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio de París, por eso solían venir en verano.

El slytherin hizo esfuerzos para levantarse de su mullida butaca, sintiendo que el calor asfixiante de julio le paralizaba las neuronas. Sin duda prefería el frio, la lluvia, el viento. Qué le iba a hacer, al fin y al cabo era una serpiente.

-Aun no nos has contado tus novedades, primito.- dijo Livia, que iba a cuarto curso y en ocasiones pecaba de entrometida y repipi.

Scorpius alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no había mucho que contar. Un año más en Hogwarts, con casi todo Extraordinarios en los TIMOS, y pasando un verano sin más complicaciones. Tenía algunos amigos por la urbanización donde vivía, pero ninguno como los de Hogwarts. No había visto a ninguno desde su despedida en Kings Cross al finalizar las clases, ya que todos estaban de viaje. Le apetecía reencontrarse con ellos.

-Lo siento Liv, no tengo una vida muy interesante.- respondió el slytherin ante el mohín que hizo su prima al verse privada de nuevos y jugosos cotilleos.

-No seas modesto.- ¿Modesto? Pensó Scorpius para sus adentros, era irónico que le dijeran eso, cuando Rose pensaba todo lo contrario. Y solía acertar en todo.

-Ya sabemos que eres todo un rompecorazones…- Daphne rió con su hermana, y el platino emitió un resoplido para armarse de paciencia. No es que se llevara mal con sus primas, pero a menudo se le antojaban algo infantiles para su edad. Sería porque sus padres las mantenían entre algodones y no les permitían acercarse a un chico a menos de un kilómetro de distancia.

-¿Cómo estáis tan seguras?.- preguntó Scorpius, asombrado de que sus primas fueran capaces de enterarse de todo a pesar de vivir tan lejos de Inglaterra.

-A veces oímos a mamá hablar con tía Astoria por la chimenea.- explicó Livia.- y al parecer hay muchas que quieren echarte el guante.

¿Echarle el guante? ¿A él? ¿Quién? Las chicas a las que conocía eran de Hogwarts, y era imposible que su madre supiera de eso.

-Sí hombre.- dijo Daphne, impaciente al ver la mueca de confusión de su primo.- Tus padres son amigos de algunas de los matrimonios más distinguidos de Gran Bretaña, y esos matrimonios tienen hijas. Hijas ricas y perfectas para ti. Al parecer eso es lo que piensa tía Astoria…- ambas hermanas volvieron a reír con aquella risita histriónica que a Scorpius le resultaba desquiciante.

Miró a su madre, que charlaba con Daphne y su padre mientras tomaban el aperitivo. ¿Es que acaso, durante su estancia en Hogwarts, se dedicaba a buscarle novias convenientes? A decir verdad, no sabía de qué se extrañaba. Sus padres siempre estaban hablando de lo estupendo que sería unir a la familia Malfoy con algunas de las otras familias importantes del país y, por supuesto, de sangre limpia. No es que fueran defensores acérrimos de la pureza como su abuelo Lucius, pero la sangre slytherin corría por sus venas, y siempre se alegrarían más de un matrimonio entre personas de la misma categoría.

Scorpius rodó los ojos ante tamaña idea descabellada. Si sus padres pensaban que iba a casarse con una de esas niñas pijas y consentidas (aún incluso más que él) lo llevaban claro.

-Siento decepcionaros, primitas, pero no me casaré con ninguna de esas hijas perfectas y maravillosas.

-Ya lo suponíamos…- asintió Daphne.- los chicos nunca queréis comprometeros. Y eso está mal, pues una señorita nunca debe tomar el primer paso, es de mala educación.

El platino miró con hastío a las dos rubísimas hermanas, pensando que algún día tendrían que salir de su mundo de plástico rosa y enfrentarse a una realidad que distaba mucho de la que les habían mostrado sus padres. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar en Rose. Era tan diferente a ellas, bueno, en general, tan diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido. Quizás ella era la culpable de que no viera las cosas de la misma manera a como lo hacía toda la familia Malfoy. Y, sin saber muy bien por qué, Scorpius daba gracias a Merlín.

-Aunque sea…¿No tienes novia en ese colegio tuyo? ¿Cómo se llama…? ¿Hogwarts?.- preguntó Livia con los ojos chispeantes de la emoción. Sin duda sería una estupenda reportera de Corazón de bruja.

-No.- nada más pronunciar aquello, cierta pelirroja acudió a la mente de Scorpius. El slytherin frunció el entrecejó y se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar aquello ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Qué tenía que ver la palabra "novia" con "Rose Weasley"?. Tal vez tenia esos pensamientos absurdos porque Rose había estado desde principio del verano insistiéndole con que fuera a visitar su casa.

_-Vamos ¡Será divertido! Puede que no sea tan rica como tú, pero también tengo piscina, y además tiene un tobogán.- dijo Rose durante su trayecto en tren hasta Kings Cross._

_-No intentes sobornarme.- negó Scorpius, mientras sus ojos se distraían al otro lado de la ventana._

_-¿Por qué no quieres venir? ¿Es que acaso piensas estar sin verme todo el verano?.- la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, dependiendo de la respuesta que diera el platino, era capaz de darle una buena reprimenda._

_El slytherin la miró con una sonrisa. No. Realmente no era capaz de quedarse tres meses sin escuchar a esa gryffindor pecosa y demasiado habladora. _

_-Serán tres meses de absoluto rélax sin nadie que esté dándome la lata.- dijo Scorpius cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza y mirando la mueca de enfado de Rose. Le encantaba picarla._

_-Serás idiota…- murmuró ella. Después, alzó la barbilla en un intento de parecer digna y altiva y le miró por encima del hombro.- No importa. De todas formas, no creo que tu ego cupiera en mi habitación, es demasiado grande._

_-_¡Eh!.- Scorpius giró la cabeza para mirar a su prima que le llamaba, despertándole así de su recuerdo.- ¿Entonces no tienes novia?

El platino las miró ceñudo y negó con la cabeza, cansado de aquella conversación estúpida. Después, alegó que tenía calor y se marchó a su refrescante habitación, pensando muy seriamente aceptar la propuesta de Rose.

------

* * *

**_Bueno, como veis, estos dos son capaces de todo!! y lo que les queda..._**

**_Perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace dos días y fanfiction no me dejaba subirlo, no tengo ni idea de por qué._**

**_En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo de estar por aquí, así que espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo!! Un beso y gracias como siempre =)_**


	6. Bienvenido a la casa de los Weasley

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Bienvenido a la casa de los Weasley**

Rose habría jurado que su padre llevaba más de cinco minutos mirándola sin decir nada. Cinco minutos con los ojos como platos y boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

-¿Scorpius Malfoy?.- dijo por fin el pelirrojo. Más que serio estaba sorprendido, como si su hija le estuviera haciendo algún tipo de broma.

-Sí, papá.- respondió ella con cansancio. Desde que le había dicho que Scorpius iría a visitarles un día de aquél verano, no paraba de preguntarla cada dos por tres.

De todas formas, Rose no podía reprochárselo. Sabía que de vez en cuando hablaba con Malfoy, algo normal dado que iban al mismo colegio, pero para nada podría imaginarse que era ni más ni menos que su mejor amigo. La pelirroja había pensado que ya era hora de dejar las cosas claras, que las familias Malfoy y Weasley se llevaran a matar, no implicaba que ella tuviera que hacer lo mismo. De hecho, estaba harta de que la miraran como una especie de loca dentro de su propia familia.

-No es tan grave, no muerde.- dijo Rose con una sonrisa burlona, para después sentarse con despreocupación en la silla de la cocina.

Ron miró a Hermione con cara de susto, pero ella no parecía tan afectada. De hecho, se mantenía bastante serena. Nunca había sido de ponerse histérica como el pelirrojo, aunque luego éste se calmaba en seguida. El genio de los Weasley, decían.

-¿Y cuándo vendrá, dices?.- preguntó su madre, mientras hacía zumo de naranja a punta de varita. Aquél día la casa era un hervidero de gente: Albus, Lily, James, Dominique y cualquiera que pudiera presentarse a lo largo de la tarde.

-Hoy. De hecho, debe de estar al caer.- informó Rose mirando el reloj que descansaba sobre su muñeca.

-¿Tús primos lo saben?.- inquirió Ron con una ceja levantada y los brazos en jarra, al más puro estilo de Hermione cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Que si saben qué?.- respondió su hija, divertida.

-Que eres amiga de Malfoy.

-Claro.- esbozó una gran sonrisa.- vamos al mismo colegio ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y les parece bien?

-Bueno.- ella se encogió de hombros, pensando.- no es la mejor noticia que les podría dar pero, lo aceptan.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y colocó una mano en el hombro de su marido, con tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes, papá. Es un chico muy majo ¿Crees que sería su amiga si no?

-La niña tiene razón.- dijo su madre, terminando de poner unos sandwiches en una bandeja.- estaremos encantados de conocerle, cielo.- se dirigió a Rose.

Ron miró a su mujer con incredulidad, pero bastó una fiera mirada de ella para que él asintierá, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo, todo había que decirlo.

-Por cierto, Rosie.- le avisó su madre, cuando ella ya se marchaba hacia el jardín.- hoy vendrá Ewan, se me olvidó decirte.

La pelirroja se quedó parada en el sitio, como si le hubieran arrojado un Petrificus Totalus. ¿Ewan? ¿Allí?

-¿Tan pronto?.- preguntó, desconcertada.- suele venir en agosto.

-Lo sé, pero en agosto se irá de vacaciones con sus padres. ¿No te alegras? Siempre habéis sido muy amigos.

"Más que amigos..." pensó Rose para sus adentros.

-Sí, claro. Es genial.- estuvo de acuerdo la Gryffindor, mientras en su mente se maquinaban todo tipo de planes perversos.

----------------

* * *

Scorpius miró el papel que escondía en su bolsillo. La tinta se había corrido un poco debido al asfixiante calor, pero aún se podía leer la dirección de la casa de Rose.

Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un barrio de discretos adosados, sin apenas gente en las calles excepto algún niño jugando en el parque que tenía enfrente.

Resopló y se apartó el pelo de la cara, pensando que no había sido buena idea ir hasta allí. ¿Por qué tenía que conocer a la familia Weasley? Tenía muy claro que no le tenían mucha simpatía, y era algo normal, su padre tampoco era partidario de su amistad con Rose.

Siguió caminando y se detuvo ante el número cuarenta y ocho. Era una casa como todas las demás, de piedra y con el tejado negro. Delante tenía un pequeño jardincillo con una verja blanca, pero podían escucharse chapoteos en la parte de atrás. Los gritos y risas de alguien llegaron hasta los oidos del slytherin, que frunció el ceño. ¿Es que acaso no sólo tendría que enfrentarse a los padres de Rose, sino a toda su familia?

Resopló por enésima vez y llamó al timbre. Una, dos, tres veces ¿Es que acaso se había equivocado de casa?. Por fin, tras unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos, observó la puerta de madera blanca abrirse.

Al otro lado apareció Rose, que apenas vestía con un bikini y tenía el pelo suelto y mojado. No cabía duda de que acababa de bañarse.

-¡Scor! ¡Ya pensé que te habías perdido!.- exclamó en voz alta, como casi todo lo que decía, y después se abalanzó para darle un efusivo abrazo.

-Todas las casas son iguales.- se excusó él cuando se separaron.

-Perdón por no vivir en una mansión como la tuya.- ella le sacó la lengua.- y ahora pasa, ¡Debes de estar muerto de calor!

Rose le tomó del brazo y tiró de él, pero Scorpius no parecía muy dispuesto a dar un paso. Se mantuvo en el rellano, reticente y mirando todo con detenimiento.

-¡Venga!.- insistió ella.

-Eh... - alcanzó a decir él, rascándose la nuca.

La pelirroja le miró durante un instante y luego comenzó a reír con ganas.

-No te van a comer.- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.- ya verás. ¡Ven!

El slytherin asintió sin convencimiento y siguió a su amiga, que ahora se internaba por los pasillos de la casa y le conducía hasta el jardín trasero. Allí, junto a una piscina bordeada por césped y tumbonas, estaba un grupo de gente. Podía reconocerlos a todos, pues iban a su colegio y eran los inseparables primos de Rose. Aquellos que les miraban tan bien cuando le veían con Rose... pensó Scorpius para sus adentros.

-Pensé que ibas a presentarme a tus padres, no a toda tu familia. Y no es que sea pequeña, precisamente...

-No has visto nada. Falta muchísima gente.- replicó ella, divertida.

El platino observó como un hombre alto y pelirrojo y una mujer castaña se acercaban a ellos peligrosamente rápido. Eran los padres de Rose.

Fue ella quien le extendió la mano primero para estrechársela, mientras le brindaba una discreta sonrisa. Scorpius se relajó un poco, verdaderamente no parecía que iba a comerle, era bastane simpática, de hecho. Después, miró a Ron, que se mantenía reservado y más serio, aunque le estrechó la mano igualmente.

-Ya teníamos ganas de conocerte.- dijo Hermione, tratando de aliviar la tensa situación que se había formado entre su marido y Malfoy.

-Igualmente, señora Weasley.- respondió él, tratando de ser educado.

-Bueno...- intervino Rose frotándose las manos.- creo que iremos a bañarnos. Hace calor ¿no crees?.- el platino asintió rápidamente, queriendo huir de allí. De enfrentarse a alguien, prefería hacerlo a sus primos, al menos estaban en igualdad de edad.

Gryffindor y Slytherin se encaminaron hacia la piscina.

-¡Eh! ¡Chicos! ¡Ha venido Scor!.- gritó Rose a sus primos con entusiasmo, y el platino pensó que ninguno de los que estaban allí se alegraría tanto de verle como lo hacía ella.

Miró como Albus y James se dirigían sendas miradas significativas, pero luego le saludaban con un gesto de la mano y volvían a sus asuntos. Lily y su prima Dominique rieron por lo bajo y le saludaron desde lejos, como si les diera apuro acercarse más.

-No se lo tomes en cuenta. Están locas por ti.- le dijo Rose por lo bajo, riendo. Scorpius le miró sorprendido, lo último que habría pensado de alguna persona del clan Weasley era que estuviera "loco" por él.

-¿Traiste bañador, no?

-Sí, claro.- asintió él.

-Puedes ir a cambiarte al baño, está nada más entrar a la derecha. Ahora nos vemos.- el platino asintió y se dirigió al interior de la casa, rogando por no encontrarse a los padres de Rose por el camino. O al menos a su padre, ya había recibido suficientes miradas fulminantes por ese día.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el slytherin volvió al jardín, pero cuando lo hizo, se percató de que había una nueva persona entre ellos. Era alto y moreno, y Rose hablaba con él animadamente. Muy animadamente.

-Mira, Scor. Te presento a Ewan.- dijo ella, de pie entre los dos.

El platino le tendió la mano y se la estrechó con cara de pocos amigos.

-No sabía que tuvieras un primo más.

Rose rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No es mi primo. Es un viejo amigo de la familia.- respondió y Scorpius le miró ceñudo, parecía pasárselo muy bien con aquella situación, y no entendía por qué.

--------------

* * *

La tarde transcurría tranquila, pero ya casi estaba anocheciendo. Albus, Lily, James y Dominque ya se habían marchado, mientras que Hugo y Ewan jugaban una partida de ajedrez en una mesita del porche.

-¿Quién es exactamente ese tal Ewan?.- preguntó Scorpius a Rose. Ahora se encontraban tumbados en el césped, mirando como el sol daba paso a unas tímidas estrellas.

La pelirroja sonrió sin que él le viera. Su plan daba resultado.

-Es un amigo de la familia. Sus padres son amigos de los míos y suele venir casi todos los veranos.

-¿No debería marcharse ya?

-¿Marcharse? No. Él duerme aquí.- respondió Rose con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Scorpius se incorporaba y la miraba con los brazos cruzados. Ella también se sentó.

-¿Duerme aquí?.- repitió. Aunque trataba de parecer tranquilo, Rose podía observar como sus músculos se habían tensado.- ¿Y a tus padres les parece bien?.

-¿Que si les parece bien? Claro. Siempre se queda a dormir a mi casa.

El platino arqueó las cejas y le miró pidiéndole algún tipo de explicación.

-Él no vive en Inglaterra, por eso cuando viene se instala aquí durante una semana, más o menos. Es casi como una tradición.

-¿Y desde cuándo os conocéis, exactamente?

-Desde pequeños.

-Nunca me lo habías contado...

-Bueno.- ella se encogió de hombros, divertida ante el interrogatorio de su amigo.- sólo le veo en verano.

-Ya...- murmuró Scorpius dirigiendo una mirada a Ewan, que parecía estar perdiendo al ajedrez con Hugo. Era simpático, pero no podía creerse que fuera un amigo de la infancia, tal y como decía Rose. Ese tipo no miraba a la pelirroja como una amiga precisamente. No era tonto, se había dado cuenta.

Ambos volvieron a tumbarse y siguieron charlando sobre sus planes para el verano y sobre las asignaturas del año que venía, pero en la mente de Rose sus neuronas parecían estar de fiesta. Su plan había dado resultado. Scorpius estaba celoso. Celoso con todas las letras, aunque él intentara disimularlo.

La pelirroja no tenía previsto nada, de hecho, no sabía que Ewan les visitaría tan pronto, pero todo había sido una agradable casualidad. Si Scorpius se había atrevido a darle celos con la cabeza-hueca de Yelsey, ella no iba a quedarse atrás.

Ewan era un viejo amigo de la familia, pero desde el año pasado algo más que eso. Podría decirse que era su primer amor, aunque ahora no hubiera nada entre ellos. Pero eso Scorpius no lo sabía, y era termendamente satisfactorio hacerle creer lo contrario.

-Hace mucho que no te pongo un reto.- dijo Rose entrecerrando los ojos.

El platino conocía esa expresión, su querida amiga estaba maquinando algo.

-¿No crees que tu familia me odia ya lo suficiente sin necesidad de retos?

-No seas bobo. No te odian.- dijo ella, resuelta.- Bueno, mi padre quizás un poco.- vio como la cara de Scorpius se transormaba en una mueca de espanto.- solo un poco.

-Es un alivio saberlo...- ironizó él.

-Será algo suave. Además, ganarás puntos con ello.

-A ver...¿Qué propones?

-Ayudarás a mis padres a preparar la cena. ¿Capaz?

Scorpius se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró. ¿Para qué le daría oportunidad de decir nada?. Aunque siempre podía negarse.

-Rose, no tengo ni idea de cocinar. Y no creo que a tus padres les haga mucha gracia que rompa la vajilla. Además, no puedo hacer magia, ya lo sabes.

-Más divertido entonces.- rió ella.

-Está bien, iré, pero no creo que tu madre me deje ayudarla.

-Si lo hará, siempre está protestando porque nadie lo hace.

Y efectivamente, así era. Hermione no había tardado en sonreír y darle un cuchillo a Scorpius para que cortara los tomates para la ensalada. No le había importado que tuviera que hacerlo al modo muggle y, por tanto, más lento.

-Eres muy amable al ayudarme- le dijo, y el platino le dirigió una forzada sonrisa, mientras se esforzaba en no cortarse los dedos en vez del tomate.

Por su parte, Ron, que ponía la mesa, le miraba con recelo. No acababa de creerse que él, un Malfoy, se ofreciera a ayudar a alguien. Era la viva imagen de su padre Draco. Los mismos ojos grises y fríos, el mismo pelo platino, la misma postura desafiante.

-¿No es simpático?.- oyó como Hermione le susurraba a su marido, creyendo que no les oía.

También pudo ver como el padre de Rose hacía un mohín y se abstenía de responder. "vas bien, Scorpius, vas bien..." pensó el slytherin para sus adentros.

--------------

* * *

-Scorpius, ¿puedes avisarles de que ya está lista la cena?.- preguntó Hermione al muchacho rubio, que asintió y se dirigió al jardín.

-Chicos, ya está lista la...- comenzó a decir poniendo un pie en el porche, pero se detuvo al ver la escena.

Rose y ese tal Ewan charlaban sentados en unas sillas, muy cerca. Demasiado cerca, pensó el slytherin. Miró enrededor ¿Dónde se habría metido Hugo? ¿Por qué el enano había tenido que dejarlos solos?.

-Ya está lista la cena.- terminó de decir en voz alta y acercándose asombrosamente rápido hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Rose se separó con lentitud, parecía que se recreaba en la situación.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Bien.- respondió Scorpius casi con un gruñido, pero no la miraba a ella, le miraba a él. Con una de esas miradas suyas frías y afiladas que paralizaban a cualquiera. Ewan, por su parte, parecía apurado y nervioso por la interrupción. Aunque Rose y él no habían hecho nada, habría jurado que si ese rubio pijo no hubiera aparecido sí habría pasado algo. Era extraño, pues la pelirroja le había dejado claro el verano anterior que lo suyo había sido cosa de una sola vez, y que tenían que volver a ser amigos como lo eran antes. Pero esa tarde ella parecía más atenta y cariñosa de lo normal, como en aquél tiempo en el que descubrieron la sexualidad juntos. Y él no iba a negarse, seguía volviéndole loco..

-Me alegro.- contestó ella levantándose de un salto.- apuesto a que le cena estará deliciosa.

Emprendió el paso y se perdió en el salón de la casa, dejando a Scorpius y Ewan en el jardín, mirándose.

-¿Eres un compañero de su colegio, no?.- preguntó el moreno con un tono cortante.

-Más que eso. Soy su mejor amigo.- respondió el slytherin con la misma frialdad.

-Ah. Yo sin embargo la conozco desde los dos años. Somos casi como hermanos.

-Yo la conocí con once, pero, ya sabes, convivir todo un año juntos hace mella. Tu en cambio...¿la ves solo en verano, no?.- preguntó Scorpius aparentando desinterés, pero con toda la intención de picar a ese "amiguito de la infancia".

-Sí. Pero... digamos que se aprovechar los veranos muy bien.- replicó él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El platino se quedó mirándole en silencio, apretando los puños dentro de sus bolsillos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tantas ganas de darle un puñetazo a alguien, pero él se lo estaba ganando a pulso.

-Chicos, ¿no venís?.- Rose apareció por la puerta e interrumpió su tenso duelo de miradas.

Ambos giraron la cabeza para mirarla y dos sonrisas forzadas brotaron en sus labios.

-Ya vamos.- respondieron al unísono.

------------

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí está el "contraataque" de Rose. Si él le había puesto los dientes largos a ella, nuestra pelirroja favorita no iba a ser menos!! xD_**

**_Me encanta escribir sobre un Scorpius celoso, jajaja, me podía imaginar la escena final en mi cabeza y me reía yo sola, espero que vosotras también =)_**

**_Bueno, para quien me preguntaba, ya ves que no es una Rose delicada y virginal, para nada! No es una Hermione en versión pelirroja! xDD _**

**_Espero que os haya divertido y perdón por que sea cortito, el próximo será más largo ^^ Un beso y gracias!!!_**


	7. Nueva vida

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Nueva vida**

-¡Hemos terminado, Al! ¡Hermos terminado!.- exclamó Rose fuera de sí, dando un abrazo tan fuerte a su primo que casi lo tira al suelo.

El moreno se colocó las gafas y se deshizo con dificultad de la chica, que no paraba de dar saltos y de besar a cualquiera que pasara por el camino.

-Tranquila ¡Rose! Pareciera que has sufrido un calvario en Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Han sido los mejores años de mi vida.- la pelirroja se calmó un poco y se dejó caer en el césped. Alzó la vista para observar el imponente castillo, ahora bañado en los rayos de sol veraniegos. Era hermoso, mágico, perfecto. - Lo echaré de menos.- Rose suspiró, mientras su mente era atravesada por mil recuerdos vividos entre esas paredes de piedra.

-Yo también.- la voz de Scorpius sobresaltó a Rose, que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

-¿Quieres dejar de andar como un gato y hacer ruido como las personas normales?.- le reprochó Rose poniéndose en pie. Tenía una mano sobre el corazón, que ahora latía con violencia.

Albus dejó escapar una risita, él si había visto al slytherin llegar, pero prefería ver como su prima se asustaba. Miró a Scorpius, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Lo cierto era que en aquellos años habían aprendido a convivir e incluso a llevarse bien.

-Muy bonito.- dijo Rose mirando ceñuda a los dos.- ¿Os parece muy gracioso? ¿Por qué no os marcháis a hablar de Quidditch?.-. Exclamó con un aspaviento de manos.

-No te enfades, Rosie.- se excusó Albus, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. Después miró su reloj.- y ahora me voy, prometí ayudar a Hugo con su equipaje.

-Sí, será mejor que vayas. Mi hermano es capaz de olvidarse hasta de su cabeza si no se lo recuerdan.

El moreno asintió y se despidió de los dos con la mano.

-Bueno...- comenzó a decir Scorpius, con las manos en los bolsillos y también observando el colegio.- parece que todo se ha acabado.

-Aquí nada se ha acabado.- repuso Rose.- ésto sólo es el principio.

-¿El principio?

-¡De nuestra nueva vida!.- exclamó ella, alzando los brazos. El platino rió, contagiado por su optimismo y efusividad habituales.

-Tienes razón. Ahora podremos hacer lo que realmente queramos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-No sé.- él se encogió de hombros.- mi padre me habló de trabajar en una empresa de un amigo suyo. Es influyente y nunca viene mal para el currículum.

-Ya...- musitó ella no muy convencida.- pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de trabajar. Estamos en verano, somos mayores de edad, podemos hacer magia y tenemos tres largos meses por delante.

-¿Qué piensas hacer este verano?

Rose calló unos segundos, parecía meditar algo.

-Ir a tu casa.- dijo finalmente, con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios. Scorpius la miró fijamente, con las cejas alzadas, sorprendido ante la seguridad de su amiga.

-¿Ir a mi casa? ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Quiero visitarla! Nunca me has invitado, mal amigo.- le sacó la lengua, pero después sonrió.

-Ya, bueno...- murmuró el slytherin más para el cuello de su camisa que para Rose.- no se si sería buena idea...

-Claro que es buena idea. ¿O acaso no quieres que vaya?

-No es eso. Pero...

-Sé lo que estás pensando. Pero no tengo miedo a nada que puedan decirme tus padres.

-No es por ellos, es por ti.- Scorpius la miró, serio.- no quiero que te hagan daño. Y son capaces, aunque sea involuntario.

-Nadie puede hacerme daño, Scor.- negó ella con la cabeza, sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa.- tengo muy claro lo que supone que tú y yo seamos amigos, pero no me importa lo que tu familia pueda decir.

El platino la miró y sintió como el pecho se le henchía de orgullo ante la pelirroja que se había convertido en mujer ante sus ojos, a lo largo de todos aquellos años.

-Está bien.- cedió por fin.- y ahora vamos dentro, creo que me estoy derritiendo.

---------

* * *

El Gran Comedor era una gran fiesta. El techo mostraba un cielo despejado y cuajado de estrellas, y cientos de velas iluminaban la estancia. Era la fiesta de despedida de los alumnos de séptimo, y nadie quería perdérsela.

Rose caminaba por entre las mesas en busca de una cerveza de mantequilla cuando sintió como alguien la agarraba el brazo con determinación. Era una mano pálida y arrugada, que apenas tenía fuerza para apretar. Los ojos castaños de la Weasley se posaron en los frios y azules de Minerva McGonagall.

Había sido su directora durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts, y aquél era el último día que ejercía como tal. Pocos días antes del final de curso lo había anunciado en una de las cenas en el comedor. Era bastante anciana y aunque seguía conservando su brillante inteligencia, le había llegado la hora de descansar. Rose agradecía que hubiera sido en su último año, pues, a pesar de su férreo carácter, siempre había sido condescendiente y amable con ella. Tal vez porque le recordaba mucho a sus padres.

-Señorita Weasley.- dijo con voz cansada y una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.- Me parece que éste será el último año que la veré.

-No diga eso.- negó la pelirroja con la cabeza. Las palabras de la vieja Minerva sonaban especialmente melancólicas.

-Es cierto, es cierto.- ella hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.- usted ya no es una niña. Ahora le toca volar sola.

Rose asintió brevemente, sin saber a dónde quería llegar su directora.

-Estoy segura de que lo hará muy bien. Tiene carácter, y eso es necesario para afrontar la vida.- cerró un instante los ojos, como si se hubiera cansado demasiado o como si quisiera recordar algo.- me recuerda a su madre. Siempre tan testaruda e inteligente.- sonrió un instante.- y a su padre, por supuesto, en cuanto a lo de meterse en líos.

La pelirroja sonrió un instante, rememorando todas las veces que McGonagall le había restado puntos a su casa y le había impuesto castigos durísimos. Si era sincera, se los merecía. Junto con Scorpius no había parado de hacer travesuras durante toda su vida escolar.

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora que ha terminado en Hogwarts?

-No lo sé con exactitud.- respondió Rose, sincera.- si le digo la verdad, ahora sólo pienso en las vacaciones.

-La juventud...- la aún directora emitió una risa débil y amable.

En esos momentos apareció Scorpius, que, al parecer, no se había percatado de la conversación entre McGonagall y Rose, y tomando a ésta última por el brazo le empezó a balbucear algo incomprendible.

-Rose, ¿dónde estabas?.- empezó a decir, jadeando.- ¡Te he estado buscando unos veinte minutos!

El platino giró la cabeza hacia su derecha cuando escuchó un carraspeo que conocía muy bien.

-Directora McGonagall...- murmuró con la boca pequeña y soltando a Rose despacio. Después, se puso recto y se colocó el pelo y la corbata, que habían quedado algo descolocados.

-Señor Malfoy.- dijo Minerva, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Disculpe, no me había dado cuenta de que...

-Es evidente.- le cortó ella. Su rostro era serio, pero no parecía realmente enfadada. Al menos no tanto como otras veces.

Rose miró a su amigo, que hacía esfuerzos por mantener una sonrisa cortés en el rostro. McGonagall siempre imponía.

-Es curioso...- musitó la directora, con una mano en el mentón. Rose y Scorpius se miraron, sin enteneder a lo que se refería McGonagall. Ésta les miraba desde su posición, con los ojos ligeramente entornados y el ceño medio fruncido, como si estuviera meditando sobre algo muy importante.

-¿El que es curioso, directora?.- se aventuró a preguntar la pelirroja, pasados unos segundos.

-Ah.- McGonagall miró a los ojos de su alumna, como si acabra de percatarse de que estaba allí. Parecía haberse abstraido del mundo y de gran comedor por un instante.- estaba pensando... en que es curioso que ustedes dos sean amigos.

Rose y Scorpius volvieron a mirarse por enésima vez, sin comprender. La vieja Minerva hablaba con cierto misterio, y lentitud.

-Estoy segura de que son conscientes de la enemistad entre sus familias.- dijo, esta vez con un tono más alto y seguro.

La pelirroja y el platino asintieron algo incómodos, lo cierto era que no les gustaba hablar de esos temas. Todo el mundo se lo recordaba a cada instante.

-Lo somos. Pero no creemos que tenga tanta importancia como todos parecen darle.- respondió Rose con determinación. En realidad, siempre lo hacía. No era capaz de mantenerse callada, ni ante la directora McGonagall.

Minerva esbozó una débil, aunque sincera, sonrisa.

-Tiene razón, señorita Weasley.- estuvo de acuerdo.- y les admiro por ello. No es fácil enfrentarse a la familia para apostar por lo que uno quiere.

Tanto Rose como Scorpius desviaron la mirada, cohibidos. Nunca la directora les había hablado de un tema personal con tanta franqueza. Simplemente, la veían como alguien capaz de regañar hasta lo indecible.

-En fin...- concluyó McGonagall emitiendo un prolongado suspiro.- ahora les dejo. Son jóvenes e imagino que querrán divertirse.- agachó levemente la cabeza en señal de despedida y se marchó en dirección a la mesa de los profesores.

El platino también emitió un suspiro, pero aquella vez de alivio. Aún recordaba la mirada severa de la directora cuando le había visto aparecer detrás de Rose, medio despeinado y con la camisa fuera.

-¿Has oído? Nos admira.- bromeó Scorpius terminando de ajustarse la corbata, en un gesto de fingido orgullo.

-No te emociones tanto.- Rose le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, riendo.- para ella nunca dejarás de ser un slytherin.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- él se encogió de hombros.- pero creo que es la primera vez que me habla sin regañarme.

-Sí...- coincidió ella.- estaba especialmente tranquila esta noche...

-¿Y a qué ha venido eso de nuestras familias?.- preguntó Malfoy, confuso.

-Bueno, es algo sabido por todos. Ella fue profesora de nuestros padres, y tú sabes que no se llevaban nada bien. Se odiaban.

Scorpius asintió con pesar, meditanto sobre ello. Podía recordar con perfección las palabras despectivas que su padre dedicaba a las familias Weasley y Potter cuando iba a casa durante las vacaciones.

-Bueno, ¿Y tú que querías?.- preguntó la pelirroja.- ¡has interrumpido a McGonagall!

-Lo he notado, créeme.- respondió él.- sólo quería ver dónde estabas.

Rose arqueó las cejas y, con los brazos cruzados, miró a su amigo. Siempre le pillaba las mentiras que intentaba colarle.

-¿Se trata de Susan?

-¿Qué?.- rebatió él casi al instante, algo nervioso.- no digas tonterías.

-Sé que estás escondiéndote de ella.

-No me estoy escondiendo de nadie.- se defendió Scorpius apartándose de la trayectoria de los inquisidores ojos de Rose.

-Sí lo haces.

-Bueno, tal vez. ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? No para de acosarme.

-Acosarte...- repitió la pelirroja imitándole con voz exagerada.- aún me asombra tu tendencia al dramatismo, después de tantos años.

-Es cierto.- dijo él, convencido.- desde que lo dejamos no para de perseguirme.

-Lo dejasteis no. La dejaste.- aclaró Rose, que se sabía la historia de memoria.

-Por eso mismo, no tendría que estar detrás de mi. Es denigrante para ella. E incómodo para mí.

-Tal vez tendrías que aclarar las cosas con ella.

-¿Y me lo dices tú, que has estado oponiéndote a mi relación desde el principio?

-No me oponía.- rebatió ella, poniendo los brazos en jarra.- sólo te daba consejos. Era tu decisión aceptarlos o no.

-Ponerle guindillas en la comida a Susan no son consejos. Tirarla al lago "por accidente" en pleno invierno no son consejos. Tirarle toda una poción encima no son consejos...

-Está bien.- le detuvo Rose, alzando los brazos.- puede que hiciera todas esas cosas. Pero era por tu bien. Y sólo lo hice cuando fue injusta contigo. Sabes que en el fondo me caía bien.

-Menos mal...- ironizó Scorpius, aunque por dentro se reía.

Susan había sido una especie de novia del slytherin durante parte de sexto y séptimo curso. Era una chica de Slytherin algo tímida y no demasiado popular en el colegio, pero simpática y, según decían, guapa. Podría decirse que Scorpius había llegado a quererla, pero lo suyo no funcionaba desde hacía tiempo. Las cosas se habían enfriado, y no acertaba a identificar las causas de ello, o tal vez no quería.

-Además, ya sabes que yo se lo dejé muy claro. No quiero hacerla daño.

-Lo sé...- reconoció la pelirroja, algo más seria.- pero la muy tonta sigue enamorada de ti. ¿No te das cuenta?

-Sí lo hago, Rose. Pero yo ya no la quiero, eso ya paso... yo...- se detuvo y agachó la mirada, recorriendo nerviosamente con los ojos las baldosas del suelo.

-¿Tú...?.- le animó a seguir la pelirroja, convencida de que su amigo no había terminado de decir la frase.

-¿Qué?.- alzó de nuevo la cabeza, mirando a la gryffindor, que parecía expectante.- ¿Yo? Nada... nada... eso. Que ya no la quiero.

Rose se mantuvo un instante callada, escudriñando los ojos grises de Scorpius, que parecían haberse cerrado como dos grandes puertas de acero.

-Vamos fuera un rato. Tengo calor.- dijo ella, queriendo sentir el aire fresco. El slytherin asintió torpemente y se marcharon hacia los jardines, ambos con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

-------------

* * *

Era un día caluroso de junio, poco después de terminar el curso, cuando Rose y Scorpius se encontraban en una calle de las afueras de Londres. El paisaje era todo campo, a excepción de unas cuantas casas de aspecto imponente y evidentemente caras. El lugar donde vivía Malfoy.

-No sé si es buena idea...- murmuró Scorpius, aminorando el paso. La pelirroja, que estaba unos metros más alante, se giró para mirarle y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no iba a serlo? Ya es hora de que conozca a tus padres.

-No veo la necesidad.

-Ya lo hemos hablado, Scor. No creo que sean tan horribles como dices.

El platino alzó la mirada al cielo, pensando que su amiga no sabía lo que su padre era capaz de decir de los Weasley, aunque él nunca se lo hubiera contado. La familia Malfoy sabía de su amistad con Rose, pero en la vida se hubieran imaginado que podría presentarse en casa con ella, y a Scorpius no le hacía ninguna gracia. Era todo idea de la pelirroja, que siempre acababa embaucándole de una manera u otra.

Pasaron pocos minutos cuando llegaron a un jardín amplio y luminoso, plagado de césped y salpicado con algunos árboles frutales y arbustos perfectamente cortados. Lo atravesaron y llegaron hasta una puerta de madera noble. Scorpius sacó unas grandes llaves de su bolsillo y las introdujo en la igualmente grande cerradura.

Cuando la abrió, Rose entró tras el platino y se vio envuelta por un refrescante ambiente. El hall era inmenso y con unas escaleras de mármol blanco que subían al piso de arriba. Era un alivio entrar allí después de sofocante calor de la calle.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!.- llamó Scorpius, a voces. La pelirroja pensó que no había otra forma de comunicarse en esa casa, donde hasta había eco.- ¡Ya estoy en casa!

-Estamos en el salón, cielo.- se escuchó una voz desde una habitación contigua. Parecía la madre del platino. Tenía una voz agradable y armoniosa.

El ex-slytherin miró a Rose y le indicó con un gesto que le siguiera. No tardaron en aparecer en un salón decorado con sofás y sillones verde oscuro y cortinas del mismo color. En él se encontraban dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer. Él, sentado elegantemente, leía un periódico y ella un libro.

Los padres alzaron la vista al ver aparecer a su hijo, y abrieron aún más los ojos cuando se percataron de la presencia de una muchacha alta y pelirroja. Rose contempló a los señores Malfoy, pensando que Scorpius tenía a quién parecerse. Era idéntico a su padre, y su madre era igualmente rubia que ellos dos.

-He traído a una amiga.- explicó Scorpius con nerviosismo, sin parar de toquetear las llaves entre sus manos.

-Hola Señores Malfoy, soy....- comenzó a decir la pelirroja, adelantándose un paso, dispuesta a dar la mano para saludar.

-Rose Weasley.- le cortó Draco Malfoy, levantándose de su sillón. Se acercó hasta ella y la miró con dureza, pero no le tendió la mano.- te conozco.

-Sí, claro...- murmuró ella, empezando también a ponerse nerviosa.- Qué tonta. Nos hemos visto muchas veces en la estación...

-Encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Astoria, y éste es mi marido, Draco.- la mujer se acercó también y le estrechó la mano con amabilidad, aunque parecía fría y tan desconcertada como el señor Malfoy.

-Igualmente.- respondió Rose algo más aliviada, aunque sintiendo la mirada inquisidora del padre de Scorpius clavada en ella.

-Vaya, vaya... una Weasley.- una voz casi gutural se escuchó tras ellos. Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron, pues ni siqueira habían oído los pasos.

Scorpius se giró lentamente, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, sabiendo de quién era esa temible voz.

-Abuelo.- alcanzó a decir, consternado. Si hubiera sabido que estaba allí, jamás se lo hubiera ocurrido traer a Rose. Con sus padres podría lidiar, pero Lucius Malfoy era un defensor acérrimo de la sangre pura y un verdadero ex-mortífago.

Scorpius sabía que desde que la abuela Narcissa había muerto, Lucius se pasaba muchos días en su casa, no por gusto, sino porque Astoria estaba empeñada en que lo estaba pasando mal aunque intentara ocultarlo. Pero no lo esperaba tan pronto, ni siquiera se lo habían dicho sus padres.

Rose también se dio la vuelta. Él no conocía Lucius Malfoy personalmente, pero había oído hablar mucho de él, y no podía más que sentir desprecio hacia él.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué hace una comadreja como ésta aquí?.- preguntó Lucius con serenidad pero con una voz dura y helada.

-No es ninguna comadreja.- saltó Scorpius, con los puños apretados. Se había tenido que callar muchas veces delante de su familia, por petición de sus padres, pero aquella vez no iba a permitir que insultaran a Rose en la cara.

-Scorpius, no me interrumpas.- le cortó Lucius lanzándole una mirada severa.

-No, déjalo, Scor.- Rose se colocó enfrente del abuelo del slytherin y le miró desafiante. Podía haber sido un mortífago, pero no le tenía ningún miedo.- no voy a rebajarme a su nivel, señor Malfoy. He oído hablar mucho de usted y no pienso gastar saliva en defenderme.

-Oh, vaya. Además de ser una mestiza, eres una insolente.- Lucius adoptó una mueca de asco y agarró con fuerza su bastón. Después, miró a Draco y Astoria y negó con la cabeza, lentamente.- Habeís caido bastante bajo al dejar que vuestro hijo se relacione con semejante chusma.

-No se preocupe, esta chusma no volverá a pisar esta casa.- exclamó Rose roja de ira.- señores Malfoy.- dijo dirigiéndose a Draco y Astoria.- encantada de conocerles. No puedo decir lo mismo de todos los miembros de su familia.- miró a Lucius sin amilanarse y emprendió el paso para salir del salón, dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar al hall.

-¡Rose, espera!.- gritó Scorpius yendo tras ella. Sabía que todo iba a salir mal, ¿por qué habría accedido a la petición? Ahora ella seguramente le odiaría, y era comprensible.

-Eso. Tú vete tras ella, traidor.- le espetó su abuelo, para después marcharse escaleras arriba y encerrarse en una habitación, como llevaba haciendo desde que Narcissa había muerto.

-¡Rose!.- Scorpius llamó por enésima vez a su amiga, que casi corría calle arriba y le era difícil alcanzarla.- ¡Rose!

-¿Qué quieres?.- vocifero ella dándose la vuelta y deteniéndose, pudiendo asi el platino llegar hasta ella.

-Te dije que era una mala idea.

-Te equivocas. No me importa lo que toda la familia Malfoy pueda opinar sobre mi.

-¡Claro que te importa!.- exclamó él, alzando los brazos.- mírate, estás furiosa.

Rose respiraba entrecortadamente, y aún seguía roja por el esfuerzo de gritar y echarse a correr.

-¡Sí! ¡Está bien!.- reconoció.- puede que esté furiosa porque Lucius Malfoy ha insultado a mi familia como viene haciendo desde que tengo memoria.¡Puede que odie con todas mis fuerzas al mortífago que les hizo la vida imposible a mis padres y a mis abuelos!

La pelirroja calló tras decir esa frase con tanto ímpetu, y miró a Scorpius. Éste le miraba desde su posición, con una mueca indescifrable surcando su cara, aunque podría decirse que estaba sumido en un profundo abatimiento.

-Creí haberte advertido sobre mi familia.- musitó con voz débil, aturdido.- pero bueno, supongo que este momento tenía que llegar. Comprendo que no quieras volver a verme en tu vida.- el platino giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar en sentido opuesto, alejándose de Rose. Durante unos instantes, no se escuchó nada en la calle salvo el canto de algunos pájaros y la respiarción entrecortada de la pelirroja. Scorpius siguió andando, sin rumbo, mientras ella permanecía paralizada tras él.

-Eres más estúpido de lo que creía.- dijo por fin Rose, con voz alta y clara. El platino se detuvo al instante y se dio la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido. Contempló como la ex-gryffindor sonreía.

-¿Qué?.- alcanzó a decir, confundido, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que me da igual que seas un Malfoy y yo una Weasley. ¿Es que acaso no confías en mi palabra? No soy de cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente.

Scorpius la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo de que Rose se tomara aquello con tanta naturalidad. Si a él le hubieran insultado como acababan de hacerlo con ella, seguramente estaría vociferando y maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Era demasiado orgulloso.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Nunca he hablado tan en serio en mi vida.- respondió ella, serena. Feliz.

El platino seguía contemplándola, parado y sin articular palabra.

-¿Te ha dado un aire?.- Rose dio una palmada delante de sus grises ojos y Scorpius despertó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Después, sin previo aviso, se precipitó sobre la pelirroja y la envolvió entre sus brazos . Ella creyó que se quedaría sin respiración, de tan fuerte como le apretaba el rubio.

-Lo siento, Rose.- le susurró al oído, con voz casi apagada, y permaneció unos segundos aferrada a ella, como si fuera a desvanecerse si la soltaba. La pelirroja fue separándose lentamente y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-No tienes porque disculparte.- dijo.- y ahora, dejémonos de sensiblerías. Te conozco, y se que seguramente no querrás volver a tu casa en años. No puedo ofrecerte tanto, pero sí un fin de semana en la Pensión Weasley. Completamente vacía durante dos días. Mis padres se han ido con Hugo. ¡Y todo por un módico precio!.- exclamó, mostrándole unas llaves.

-¿Un módico precio?.- preguntó Scorpius, riendo ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-Sí, claro. La fiesta que nos vamos a correr esta misma noche.

--------

* * *

**Bueno, primero! disculpad por el horrible título de capítulo, pero no sabía que poner! xD soy pésima en eso.**

**Segundo, no tengo mucho tiempo que me marchó corriendo a estudiar, ya sólo me quedan dos examenes y sere libreeee para escribir!! Así que gracias y un beso a todos! Espero que os haya gustado. Muaa =)**


	8. Fiesta de sentimientos

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Fiesta de sentimientos**

-No te olvides de llamar a los abuelos si tienes algún problema...

-Sí, mamá.- respondió Rose automáticamente, aburrida.

-Y ten cuidado con la cocina, o acabarás quemando algo.

-Sí, mamá.

-No se te ocurra abrir la puerta a ningún extraño.

-Sí, mamá.

-Y no te acuestes tarde...

-¡Mamá!.- exclamó Rose.- Por Merlín, sólo es un fin de semana.

Ron miró a su hija dándole la razón e instó a Hermione a que se dieran más prisa. El matrimonio Weasley, junto con Hugo, se marchaban a visitar a Charlie a Rumanía y habían quedado para comer.

-Si no nos damos prisa, le haremos esperar.- dijo Ron tomando unas maletas y aproximándose a la chimenea del salón. Hugo le seguía de cerca, emocionado porque Charlie les enseñaría los dragones con los que trabajaba. Sólo los había visto de pequeño y apenas los recordaba. Rose no estaba tan interesado en aquello, y si bien le gustaba visitar a su tío, prefería quedarse sola en su casa aunque fuera por una vez en su vida.

-No sé si hemos hecho bien en dejarte sola.- refunfuñó Hermione, mientras Rose emitía un suspiro de cansancio.

-No va a pasar nada, mamá. Confía en mi.

La castaña le miró con el entrecejó fruncido, pensando que con todas las travesuras que había hecho su hija a lo largo de su vida predirle que confiara en ella era misión casi imposible. En realidad, la idea de permitir que Rose no fuera al viaje había provenido de Ron, que confiaba extrañamente en ella.

-No te preocupes, Herms.- le dijo éste, rodeándola por los hombros.- mi madre vendrá mañana para traerle comida y ver cómo está.

Hermione asintió algo más convencida y se colocó el abrigo por los hombros.

-¡Pasáoslo bien!.- dijo Rose despidiéndose da cada uno con un abrazo, y observando como el fuego verde de la chimenea les devoraba, hasta desaparecer.

-Ya puedes salir.- gritó la pelirroja mientras se aparecía en su habitación. Se dirigió al armario y abrió las puertas de par en par. Scorpius salió de golpe, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?.- preguntó, molesto, medio ahogado.

-Mi madre no paraba de darme recomendaciones, ya sabes.- se encogió ella de hombros.

-¿Y por qué he tenido que esconderme?

-¿Bromeas? Mi padre me hubiera matado si pensara que te quedarías conmigo este fin de semana.

-¿Por qué? Solo somos amigos.

-Eso da igual, la mente de un padre siempre se imaginará que su niñita está siendo atacada. Y más por un Malfoy.

Scorpius le dio la razón.

-Pero ahora, ¡tenemos la casa para nosotros!

----------

* * *

Albus se miró por última vez al espejo y se dispuso a marcharse, pero cuando cogió unos cuantos polvos flú vio cómo su madre aparecía por la puerta de la cocina, con un plumero en la mano.

-¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó, extrañada.

-Ah, se lo dijé a papá. Rose está sola ese fin de semana e iba a hacerle una visita.- explicó el moreno.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?.- insistió ella, con las cejas arqueadas. Era consciente de lo revoltosa que podía llegar a ser Rose.

-Nada.- su hijo se encogió de hombros.- estaremos en su casa. Vendré por la mañana ¿vale?

-Está bien. Pero tened cuidado.

-Descuida.- Albus se despidió con una mano y, diciendo con claridad el nombre de la casa de Rose, arrojó los polvos flú y desapareció. No tardó en aterrizar en el salón de los Weasley, pero allí no había nadie. Quitándose las manchas de ceniza por el camino, subió a la habitación de la pelirroja, de donde provenían unas voces.

-¡Hola, Al!.- exclamó su prima, sonriente.- No te esperábamos tan pronto.

-Mi madre estaba haciendo limpieza general. Tenía que escapar de allí.

-Te comprendo.- le apoyó Rose.- Lo raro es que te hayan dejado venir.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, está claro que no se fían mucho de mí.

-No soy tan tonto, no les dije que iríamos a salir por la noche.

Albus miró a Scorpius e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, a señal de saludo.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?.- preguntó el rubio, mirando a Rose. Ésta se encogió de hombros y a su vez miró a su primo.

-A mi me da igual. Me conozco un sitio al que solía llevarme James. Está en el Londres muggle.

-Esto...yo...- balbuceó Albus, rascándose la cabeza y alborotándose su ya de por sí despeinado cabello.- había pensado en un sitio concreto.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Te acuerdas del verano pasado? Ése que estaba cerca de la estación.

-¡Ah, sí!.- exclamó la pelirroja, para luego mirar a su primo con una sonrisa burlona.- ahora lo entiendo todo...

Albus se ruborizó hasta las orejas, mientras Scorpius miraba a sendos primos pidiendo algún tipo de explicación, no se enteraba de nada.

-Albus conoció allí a una chica medio muggle, y no ha parado de hablar de ella durante todo el año.- explicó Rose al ex-slytherin, riendo.

-Eso es mentira.- se defendió el moreno, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.- el caso es que he quedado allí con ella.

-Como quieras, primito. .- respondió ella, sin dejar atrás la burla.

-----

* * *

Rose, Albus y Scorpius se aparecieron en un callejón próximo a la estación de Kings Cross. Estaban en pleno Londres muggle y aparecerse delante de todo el mundo no les parecía algo muy sensato.

Aduvieron hasta el local, guidados por Albus. Fuera, alguna gente se agolpaba en la puerta, mientras un tipo alto y tan grande como un armario miraba los carnés de cada uno, con cara de pocos amigos. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que los tres ex-alumnos llegaron a la puerta. El hombre-gorila les miró detenidamente, fijándose en las ropas que traían y en su cara para ver si eran mayores de edad.

-Vosotros dos, pasad.- espetó con dureza a Albus y Scorpius. Ellos, a su vez, miraron a Rose, que se mantenía en su sitio y de brazos cruzados, esperando a que el puerta le dejara pasar.

-Vamos juntos.- dijo la pelirroja al cabo de un rato, viendo que ese gorila se había quedado en la inopia. A lo mejor era demasiado tonto para procesar tanta información a la vez.

-Tú no puedes pasar.- respondió él, para después hacer caso omiso de ella y dirigirse a la siguiente persona en la cola.

-¿Cómo que no puede pasar?.- le interrumpió Scorpius, extrañado.

-La entrada es sólo apta para mayores de edad.

Rose miró al hombre con dureza, mientras las aletas de su nariz se ensanchaban y su cara se volvía más roja que su pelo. Cogió su bolsó y comenzó a rebuscar con desesperación la cartera, de donde extrajo su carnet de identidad.

-Disculpe.- le llamó dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo del tamaño de un tronco de árbol. Él gorila se giró, molesto.

-Puede mirar la fecha, si quiere-- Rose le tendió el carnet y, al cabo de unos segundos, observó como el puerta le miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si no acabara de entender lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente, le devolvió el documento de mala gana.

-Está bien. Podéis pasar.- casi gruñó, enfadado por su propio error y la sonrisa triunfante de la pelirroja.

-Gracias.- respondió ella con rintintín, para después colgarse de los brazos de Albus y Scorpius y entrar al local. Cuando lo hicieron, vieron como estaba repleto de gente. Casi todos eran de su edad, quizás un poco más mayores, y bailaban al son de una música tranquila. Rose condujo a los chicos hasta la barra, estaba sedienta.

-Tres vodkas con limón.- pidió al camarero.

-¿No hay whiskie de fuego?.- preguntó Scorpius, acostumbrado a beber eso si salía.

-Estamos en un bar muggle ¿recuerdas?.- dijo Rose tendiéndole el vaso. El rubio asintió de mala gana y dio un sorbo al líquido transparente, y luego otro, y otro... era más suave que el whiskie, pero estaba igualmente bueno.

-¿Y por qué a vosotros no os ha pedido el carnet?.- preguntó la pelirroja, aún molesta por el incidente.

-Porque parecemos hombres, y tú una niña.- le picó Albus, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te recuerdo que soy dos meses mayor que tú.- replicó, sacándole la lengua.- por no decir de Scorpius.

-¿Y ahora yo qué he hecho?.- preguntó el aludido.

-Tú eres el más pequeño aquí, apenas hace un mes que cumpliste los dieciocho.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo?.- el ex-slytherin se encogió de hombros, aunque divertido ante la actitud de Rose.

-Está claro que si no vas maquillada como una puerta no te dejan entrar.- siguió refunfuñando, mientras daba sorbos a su copa.

-No te pongas así. Tú no necesitas maquillarte.- le dijo Scorpius con sinceridad, recreándose en las diminutas pecas que adornaban el rostro de su amiga y que la hacían un rostro más aniñado. Rose le miró algo desconcertada y le agradeció de vuelta, sonrojándose un poco sin saber por qué.

Por su parte, Albus estaba abstraído de la conversación. Tamborileaba con los dedos en la barra mientras sus ojos se perdían entre la multitud del local.

-Ahí está.- dijo, triunfante, con una ancha sonrisa. Rose y Scorpius enfilaron los ojos en la dirección que señalaba el moreno, y vieron como una muchacha bajita y castaña, de aspecto dulce, le saludaba con la mano.

-Si me disculpáis...- se excusó Albus con una risita, y pronto les abandonó en pos de su nueva conquista.

-Pues si que ha tardado mucho...- murmuró Rose para sí, mirando con desconfianza a la chica, que ahora había tomado a su primo de la mano y se marchaban a la otra punta del bar.

-Parece buena persona.- observó Scorpius.

-Mi primo es muy ingenuo, y se cree que todas las chicas son buenas y de confianza. Pero que luego no venga llorándome...

-Deja de ser tan quisquillosa.- dijo el platino, cansado de que a veces Rose se pasara de controladora.- y mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

-No quiero hablar.- respondió Rose, dando un largo trago a su vodka.- quiero bailar.- observó al ex-slytherin con los ojos chispeantes y le tendió una mano, pero Scorpius no la tomó.

-¿Estás loca? No sé bailar.- replicó él, negando con la cabeza y casi escudándose tras su vaso.

-Bueno.- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y retiró su invitación.- pues se lo pediré a ese de ahí.- señaló a un muchacho moreno y alto, que descansaba en unos sillones charlando con unos amigos. Rose no tardó en ir hasta allí, con paso decidido, mientras Scorpius la miraba anonadado. Nunca terminaría de sorprenderse del descaro de su amiga, que siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana.

Observó, con el cuerpo en tensión, cómo ese moreno agarraba a Rose por la cintura y la atraía hacia el centro de la pista. La música era rápida y fácilmente bailable, y parecía que el chico no tenía suficientes manos para abarcar a la pelirroja, pues no cesaba de rozar su cintura, su cuello, su... ¿pecho?!. Scorpius depositó de golpe la copa en la barra y fue hasta allí dando grandes zancadas.

-¡Eh, tio! ¿Qué crees que haces?.- bramó el moreno mirando a Scorpius con aversión, pues éste le había arrancado literalmente a Rose de sus brazos y ahora le sujetaba firmemente por los hombros.

-Mas vale que te calles si no quieres que te deje la cara hecha un jodido cromo.- respondió el platino con los dientes apretados, sintiendo de repente una profunda cólera.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres, niño pijo?.- el moreno le dio un empujón con fuerza, y dado que tenía bastantes músculos, el ex-slytherin tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por mantenerse de pie.

-Es mi novia, imbécil, y cómo te vea otra vez cerca de ella no voy a tener contemplaciones.- siseó Scorpius al más puro estilo Malfoy, mientras sujetaba a Rose con determinación. Ella miraba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados, aturullada por la música, el humo y las copas de más que se había bebido.

Los amigos del moreno no tardaron en presenciarse para llevárselo de allí. Todos miraban al platino como si estuviera medio loco, pues la feroz mirada gris que les dirigía no era para quedarse indiferente. Cuando se hubieron ido, Scorpius echó un vistazo al local, y divisó a Albus hablando animadamente con la chica castaña en una esquina.

-Voy a llevármela a casa.- anunció el ex-slytherin al moreno, que miró preocupado a Rose. Ella tenía una tonta sonrisa en los labios y se colgaba del brazo de Scorpius para no caerse.

-¿Está bien?

-No te preocupes, sólo ha bebido de más.

-¿Sabes? Mi primo está loco por ti.- dijo Rose de repente, mirando a la chica castaña. Albus desvió la mirada, incómodo, y la muchacha se ruborizó hasta los topes.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.- se apresuró a decir Scorpius.

-Por favor.- rogó el moreno, sumamente nervioso.

El-ex slytherin colocó la chaqueta a Rose con dificultad y salieron a la calle, a esas horas prácticamente desierta. Ahora la pelirroja andaba más derecha y parecía haberse despejado con el aire fresco, porque miraba a todos lados confundida, sin saber cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Scorpius hizo caso omiso de sus quejas y la llevó hasta el callejón y, sin soltarla, hizo que se aparecieran en la casa de los Weasley, concretamente en la habitación de Rose, pues hacerla subir las escaleras habría sido harto complicado.

-¿Por qué dijiste que era tu novia?.- preguntó la pelirroja de sopetón, mientras arrojaba con despreocupación su chaqueta al suelo. Allí dentro hacía calor. El platino la miró , reticente.

-Ese tipo no paraba de manosearte.- explicó, con dureza. Podría decirse que estaba enfadado, y furioso.

-Sé defenderme sola.- rebatió Rose, que ya no parecía nada afectada por al alcohol.

-Si, seguro...- murmuró Scorpius, incrédulo.

-Además, ¿Qué pasa si yo quería estar con ese chico?

-¿Cómo que estar?.- replicó automáticamente él, dirigiéndole una de sus frías miradas grises.

-¿Ahora voy a tener que explicártelo todo?.- preguntó Rose, dejando escapar una risa. Le divertía pinchar al platino, aunque en realidad no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza liarse con ese moreno demasiado musculoso.

-No tiene gracia.- Scorpius le arrojó el jersey que hasta hacía poco llevaba puesto. La pelirroja, haciéndose la ofendida, le tiró un almohadón a la cabeza, haciendo que el platino se tambaleara y que la pelotita de tela cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo. Rose la observó con los ojos brillantes y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Aún no te he puesto un reto esta noche.- dijo, maliciosa, mientras jugaba con la pelota entre sus manos.

-Eh, dámela. Él último lo propusiste tú.- se quejó el platino, acercándose hasta la ex-gryffindor e intentado arrebatarle la pelota. Ella alzó los brazos, haciendo esfuerzos porque él no se la quitara, dado que era más alto. Forecejearon durante un rato, riendo, hasta que Scorpius consiguió atrapar la pelota, alojada en la mano derecha de Rose. Pero para ese entonces, conseguirla era lo menos que le importaba. Casi sin darse cuenta, tenía a la pelirroja tan cerca de su rostro que podía contar las pecas de su nariz y aspirar su perfume afrutado.

-Bésame.- musitó Rose casi en un susurro, dirigiendo una furtiva mirada a los labios del platino.- ¿Capaz? Él no se apartó ni un milímetro, y clavó su mirada gris en los ojos castaños de ella, que se le antojaron como dos lagos de chocolate. Poco a poco, indeciso, se acercó a su boca y depositó apenas un roce, suave y sin más pretensiones, en realidad no sabía si eso que hacían estaba bien. Cuando se separó, observó como Rose tenía una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro, que le contagió.

-No es justo, me tocaba lanzar el reto a mi.- dijo el platino, aún muy cerca de su rostro, divertido.

-He dicho que me beses.- repitió la pelirroja con determinación, sin atisbo de dudas. Tampoco hubo dudas cuando Scorpius tomó su cara entre sus manos y acercó los labios a los suyos, depositando un beso que en nada se parecía al roce anterior. Aquella vez exploraba su boca con ansia, bebiendo de sus labios, haciendo que Rose dejara escapar un leve gemido ante el contacto y tirando la pelota de tela al suelo.

El beso fue tornándose más apasionado a medida que la ropa iba sobrando. Scorpius deslizó con maestría los tirantes por los hombros de Rose, que pronto quedó despojada de su camiseta. Él también tenía el torso desnudo, pues la pelirroja no había tardado en quitarle la cara camisa de marca, impregnada de su colonia.

Cayeron con fuerza en la cama, y Scorpius permaneció arriba con delicadeza, sin cesar de besarla, sediento. Aunque le costara reconocérselo a sí mismo, se había imaginado muchas veces cómo sabrían los labios de su amiga. Eran dulces, suaves y exigentes, tal como había soñado. Por su parte, Rose se dejaba hacer. Normalmente era decidida e todos los campos de su vida, pero cuando se había visto abordada por el ex-slytherin, su mente racional la había abandonado sin previo aviso. Sus besos se tornaban de lentos a rápidos, y sentía como sus marmóreas manos la recorrían todo el cuerpo. Había oído hablar a muchas chicas del talento de Scorpius Malfoy, pero ahora lo vivía en sus propias carnes, algo que nunca se imaginó.

Era extraño, ellos eran amigos, confidentes, casi como hermanos, pero esa situación les había sobrepasado. Ambos estaban dispuestos a llegar más allá. Era una sensación reconfortante, tenían confianza, se querían, pero a la vez todo era tremendamente raro. Por la mente de Rose no paraban de pasar escenas de ellos dos de pequeños, realizando travesuras. Tampoco podía olvidarse de Scorpius besándose con su novia, de todas las veces que él le había contado las peleas que tenía con ella, y de las veces que Rose le había confesado si le gustaba algún chico.

No pudo pensar mucho más, pues el platino se había separado de su boca y ahora la miraba, expectante. Sus densos ojos grises la escudriñaban, y parecían pedir permiso para lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Por toda respuesta, Rose le propocionó un beso en los labios y Scorpius desabrochó el sujetador, desprendiéndose así de la única barrea que había entre sus cuerpos. Sus pieles parecían una, ardientes, y las demás prendas cayeron esparcidas por el suelo.

Luego todo fue intenso. Intenso era la palabra, pues la pelirroja nunca había sentido nada parecido. Tal vez era el saber que Scorpius estaba dentro de ella, el saber que era su mejor amigo, con tantas emociones juntas y encontradas, con el placer recorriéndole cada célula. Llegaron al clímax, juntos, unidos, y el platino cayó a su lado, respirando a golpes.

----------

* * *

La habitación de Rose estaba sumida en la penumbra, apenas con la luz de la farola de la calle colándose por entre las cortinas. En la cama, yacían dos cuerpos enredados, como si fueran uno.

Scorpius se incorporó un poco y miró a la pelirroja, que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente, pero no dormía, lo sabía. El rubio se inclinó y la besó en los labios, despacio. Ella no tardó en reaccionar y le correspondió, para después separarse y mirarle como no le había mirado en la vida.

-Scorpius.- dijo, tremendamente seria y hasta algo aturdida. Todo era demasiado extraño.

Él, por toda respuesta, emitió un leve sonido y se hundió en su cuello, acariciándolo con la boca.

-Quiéreme.- musitó Rose al cabo de unos segundos, y el rubio abdonó automáticamente sus clavículas para detenerse en sus ojos castaños. Estaban brillantes, casi a punto de llorar, y ella parecía más vulnerable que nunca. Scorpius se quedó un instante callado, un instante que a la pelirroja se le antojó eterno.

-Capaz.- dijo, por fin, y luego buscó su boca de nuevo, pero Rose no le dejó alcanzarla. Interpuso entre sus cuerpos una mano con determinación y le separó de ella.

-¿Para ti ésto es un juego?.- preguntó, mientras la sombra de la duda y el temor surcaban su rostro pecoso. El platino frunció un poco el ceño, confundido.

-No. Es una apuesta, la propusiste tú.- dijo con naturalidad.

-Entonces es que no he sido lo suficientemente clara.- espetó ella con una voz dura e impersonal que a Scorpius le heló las entrañas. Después Rose se levantó con brusquedad de la cama y cogió la ropa que el platino había dejado esparcida por la habitación.

-Y ahora vete, o tus padres terminarán pillándote.- arrojó con fuerza las prendas al ex-slytherin y tan pronto como se había levantado, se fue. Scorpius pudo oir cómo cerraba de un portazo la puerta del baño y luego no oyó ningún ruido más.

Parpadeó tremendamente confuso. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No lo sabía. No sabía porque un miedo se apoderaba de él, ni por qué su relación con Rose ahora le asustaba tanto. Tragó saliva con dificultad, pues tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba respirar. Tardó minutos en reaccionar y comenzar a vestirse. Para cuando lo hizo, salió al desierto pasillo de la casa de los Weasley y se detuvo en la puerta del baño, cerrada. Dentro no se oía nada, pero Rose estaba allí. Y parecía que estaba más lejos que nunca de él.

Scorpius estaba tentado de llamar y decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca.

------

* * *

**_Bueno, no se si os lo esperabais o no! Pero estaba claro que tenía que pasar, y así ha sido xD Me ha costado muucho escribirlo, no sabía cómo enfocarlo. Sólo advertiros que ahora la historia se convertirá en el drama que prometía al principio. Espero que os haya gustado aunque tenga un final agridulce, un beso y gracias por los reviews! nos leemos =)_**


	9. Orgullo

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Orgullo**

Las cinco de la mañana. Eran las cinco de la mañana y yo me dedicaba a vagar sin rumbo por las calles de la urbanización donde vivía Rose. Tan sólo pensar en ella me dolía. Pensar en que estaba encerrada en el baño de su casa, no sabía si llorando o maldiciéndome en todos los idiomas posibles.

Apenas hacía media hora que la había dejado o, más bien, que me había echado. Y no era para menos. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué había calificado lo que acababa de ocurrir como una maldita apuesta? Lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida, lo que llevaba esperando desde hacía años (aunque intetara negármelo) acababa de suceder aquella noche. Sin premeditación ni planes, y eso había sido lo mejor. Todo había sido tan natural, tan perfecto, que hasta resultaba extraño.

El haber tenido a Rose entre mis brazos, no como una de aquellas veces que la abrazaba en calidad de amigo, para consolarla, para reconfortarla o simplemente porque éramos felices. Aquél abrazo había sido distinto, y los besos todavía más. Por todo eso la situación era extraña, y quizá ahí residía la razón. ¿Qué estabamos haciendo? ¿Era correcto? Abandonar nuestra amistad para adentrarnos en un terreno pantanoso, del que sin duda podríamos salir escaldados. Mi mente intentaba dar una justificación a aquél miedo que sentía, y esa era la más coherente que encontraba. Rose era mi mejor amiga, la que lo sabía todo de mí, y por eso era difícil traspasar la barrera hacia un paso más. Por eso había calificado aquella noche como una mera apuesta, porque el temor me inundaba todo el cuerpo. No era capaz de decir lo que sentía con palabras, no había sido capaz de decirle que la quería, que siempre lo había hecho. Porque ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de aquello, al menos no de la forma en la que Rose me lo había pedido esa noche.

De modo que allí me encontraba. En una solitaria calle en plena madrugada. A pesar de ser verano hacía frío, y eché de menos algo que me cubriera los brazos. Observé mi reloj: me había pasado media hora cavilando, sin tomar ningún rumbo concreto. No deseaba volver a mi casa después de lo acontecido con Rose y con mi abuelo Lucius. No quería enfrentarme a los reproches de mi padre por haberla llevado a casa, pero era la única solución factible en esos momentos. Porque lo único que quería era meterme en mi cama y esconderme bajo las sábanas. Ocultarme del mundo y desear que aquella noche no hubiera sucedido, porque acarreaba más problemas que satisfacciones.

Me aparecí en el jardín de la gran casa de los Malfoy, imponente en medio de la noche. Era mi hogar, pero a veces se me antojaba impersonal y frío, a diferencia de la calidez del de Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Ella no dejaba de acudir a mis pensamientos. Una y otra vez.

Intentando no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención de mis padres, subí a mi habitación. Estaba en penumbra, pero no encendí las luces, quería estar envuelto por la oscuridad y que nadie me viera. Mañana sería otro día.

------------

* * *

Sí, efectivamente, mañana fue otro día, pero seguramente peor que el anterior. Dadas las horas a las que había logrado conciliar el sueño, mi propósito era dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana, pero unos gritos provenientes del piso de abajo me lo impidieron. Me vestí con rapidez y, dando un gran bostezo, me asomé discretamnete por las escaleras y visioné desde esa posición la cocina. A través de la puerta abierta pude ver a mis padres discutiendo acaloradamente, y creía saber la razón.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de la situación?.- exclamaba mi madre con los brazos en jarras, mirando a mi padre severamente.- Nuestro hijo se ha ido de casa y a saber a qué horas ha vuelto. ¡Y todo por esa estúpida discusión!

-Scorpius ya es mayorcito y debería saber comportarse.- replicó mi padre, con una voz dura y tremendamente fría.

-No puedes pretender que tu hijo, que tiene dieciocho años, se comporte con la misma entereza que tú.

-Yo a su edad era mucho más maduro.

-Eso no hace falta que lo jures. Tu padre se cuidaba muy mucho de mantenerte a raya.- dijo mi madre con la voz medio rota, y después un silencio se sobrevino. Pude ver como mi padre la miraba con dolor y mantenía los puños apretados.

-No quiero volver a hablar de eso.- se escudó dándole la espalda y pasándose una mano por el pelo, como hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso o una situación escapaba a su control. Mi madre ablandó un poco su expresión y le abrazó por detrás, descansando su mejilla en su hombro.

-Tú eres diferente a él, Draco.- le dijo, en una voz tan baja que me costaba escucharla.- has educado bien a Scorpius, y no puedes pretender controlar su vida. No podemos impedirle que sea amigo de Rose Weasley.

Así que todo se centraba en eso. Discutían por mi, por mi amistad con Rose, y no era la primera vez. ¿Qué les resultaba tan difícil de entender?, pensé para mis adentros, enfadado.

-Tienes razón, no podemos impedírselo.- dijo mi padre, y sentí como un escalofrío me recorría. ¿Había escuchado bien?. Pero mi momentánea ilusión pronto se desvaneció.- tiene que darse cuenta por sí mismo.

Mi madre se separó de él y le miró ceñuda, sin comprender.

-Esa chica, independientemente de que sea una Weasley, es una mala influencia para Scorpius.- dijo él con voz segura, completamente convencido de lo que decía.- Desde que entró en Hogwarts no ha parado de meterse en líos, ¿Y por qué crees que ha sido? Por ella. Pero eso se acabó, hasta ahora he sido demasiado permisivo.

Fue en ese momento cuando sentí la necesidad de irrumpir en la conversación, y me presencié en la cocina. Mis padres se giraron al verme entrar, y me miraron fijamente y más serios de lo que les había visto en su vida. Era de esperar dado que me había "escapado" de casa y había llegado en mitad de la noche, no esperaba que estuvieran dando saltos de alegría.

-Buenos días...- musité, pero no recibí respuesta. Observé la mirada de mi padre, tan gris como la mía, observándome. No decía nada, pero su cara lo expresaba todo. Estaba enfadado, mucho.

-Tienes el desayuno en la mesa.-dijo mi madre intentando romper el hielo, pero sin mucho éxito. Lo cierto era que no tenía nada de hambre, pero deseaba meterme algo en la boca para no tener que hablar ni explicar nada.

-No es hora de desayunar.- me cortó mi padre, cuando me disponía a coger una de las tostadas preparadas por la elfina doméstica.- Haberte levantado a una hora decente.

Volví a depositar el trozo de pan en la bandeja, con lentitud pero determinación, y mi giré para enfrentar a mi padre. De modo que ahí empezaba todo. La discusión que sin duda era inevitable.

-Habría dormido más de no ser por vuestros gritos.- respondí de manera insolente, como una forma de escudarme de los ataques.

-Creo que sabes bastante bien por qué gritábamos, hijo.- fue esta vez mi madre la que habló, acercándose a mi. Pasó una de sus blancas manos por mi pelo y pude notar como tenía los ojos vidriosos.- estábamos preocupados por ti. No debiste irte así de casa.

Por un momento ablandé mi expresión ante su muestra de calidez, pero al cruzarme con los ojos grises de mi padre todo volvió a ser como antes. Tenía la capacidad de enervarme hasta lo indecible.

-¿Querías que me quedara aquí después de cómo tratasteis a Rose?

-Te debes a tu familia, Scorpius.- intervino él con los dientes apretados, como si aquella frase fuera algo que el propio Lucius le hubiera repetido durante años.- y ya estoy empezando a hartarme de esa Rose.

-Draco, tranquilízate...- musitó mi madre, consternada.

-No pienso tranquilizarme, Astoria.- respondió él apartándose de ella e impidiéndola que le tocara. Después, me miró a mi de nuevo.- Ya te has divertido bastante a nuestra costa, pero los jueguecitos con esa Weasley se acabaron. Te he conseguido un puesto muy importante en una empresa extranjera, que nisiquiera esa familia de inmundas comadrejas podría soñar jamás. Así que crece de una vez y prepárate para el examen de selección. No permitiré que falles.- yo me mantenía totalmente quieto en mi posición, observando como el dedo acusador de mi padre me señalaba. Él incluso temblaba un poco, del enfado que sentía y que dejaba escapar tan fácilmente.

-Estás exagerando las cosas.- dije yo, sereno, y tal vez fue esa pasividad lo que enfureció a mi padre más aún de lo que estaba.

-¿Qué estoy exagerando las cosas?!.- exclamó él alzando la voz y haciendo que hasta mi madre se sobresaltara. Rara vez mi padre gritaba, aunque se enfadara.- ¿Debo recordarte que tus jueguecitos están matando al hombre que me dio la vida?! Que por si no lo recuerdas, es tu abuelo.

Y de repente todo quedó suspendido en un instante. Sentí como las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo mientras los ojos vidriosos de mi padre me miraban cargados de reproche. Intenté procesar el hecho de que él me estuviera acusando de la depresión en la que Lucius había quedado sumido desde la muerte de mi abuela.

-¡Eso es mentira!.- respondí fuera de mi, aunque me costaba hablar dado el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.- el abuelo siempre ha odiado a los Weasley. No es culpa mía.

-Sí, siempre los ha odiado.- dijo él automáticamente, sin gritar pero destilando amargura con cada una de sus palabras.- y tú no haces más que empeorar las cosas. ¿Crees que me hace gracia ver como mi padre se pudre en una habitación porque lo único que le queda es un nieto que no hace más que deshonrar a la familia?! Tu abuela era lo único que le quedaba.

-Mi abuela era la única que tenía la capacidad de mantener a esta familia unida.- dije esforzándome por retener el llanto, recordándola de repente.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- asintió mi padre- y por eso mismo tienes que elegir. O tu familia, o esa Rose Weasley. Y si no ya puedes ir olvidándote de tu padre.

Y entonces hubo que crecer, de golpe, como un tortazo. Observé a mi madre, que dejaba escapar unas tímidas lágrimas, y luego a mi padre, que no ocultaba la furia que sentía y tampoco se esforzaba por reprimir sus lágrimas. Respiraba a golpes, a igual que yo, pensando que no podría estar encerrado en ese sitio por mucho tiempo más. Así que me fui.

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Dejando mi casa atrás y cerrando con un sonoro portazo. Las lágrimas empañaban mis ojos y apenas me dejaban ver la calle que se extendía frente a mi, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba alejarme de allí y verla a ella. A Rose. Necesitaba ver a Rose.

---------

* * *

La casa de los Weasley volvía a tener vida. Ron, Hermione y Hugo habían vuelto un día antes dado que a Charlie le había surgido un trabajo inesperado y no podría atenderles como era debido. De modo que Rose se había visto sorprendida por la llegada de su familia a primeras horas de la mañana. Suspiró de alivio al pensar que Scorpius ya no estaba allí, aunque al recordarlo sintió una punzada de dolor. No se había ido en las mejores condiciones.

-Pensé que Albus dormía aquí esta noche.- dijo Hermione, dándole un sonoro beso, a pesar de que sólo habían estado un día sin verse. Pero Rose apenas reaccionó con un encogimiento de hombros y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Aunque no sabía para qué, no era capaz de comer nada.

Para ella no pasó desapercibida la mirada que sus padres se dirigieron, preguntándose en silencio qué podía ser aquello que había transformado la habitual alegría de su hija en silencio y tristeza.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, cielo?.- preguntó Ron sentándose al lado de Rose y pasándole una mano por el pelo.

La pelirroja le miró con aquellos ojos castaños que le recordaban tanto a los de Hermione, y negó lentamente con la cabeza, esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa.

Sí. Claro que había pasado algo. Lo peor de su vida. Pero no se sentía ni con ánimos ni fuerzas de contárselo a alguien. Así que se sirvió zumo de naranja y empezó a engullir galletas para que dejaran de mirarla de esa forma compasiva que la hacía sentirse aún peor. Apenas escuchaba lo que sus padres y su hermano contaban sobre el viaje y los fascinantes dragones, porque su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, pensando sin cesar en cierto rubio de ojos grises, aunque le pesara.

Cuando sintió que no podía estar mucho tiempo más allí sentada, aparentando que todo seguía igual que siempre, se vistió y salió a dar un paseo.

-----------

* * *

Scorpius se apareció a pocos metros de la casa de Rose, en un rincón escondido por unos matorrales, consciente de que había muggles que habitaban allí. Recorró con rapidez el escaso trecho que le separaba de la puerta, y cuando llegó, llamó frenéticamente al timbre. _Vamos. Vamos. Ábreme Rose_, ¿por qué tardaba tanto?

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió no fue a la muchacha pelirroja a quién encontro, sino a su madre, que ahora le miraba extrañada desde el umbral. No era raro, pues apenas traía unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta, y el pelo algo revuelto. Nada comparado a lo perfecto que iba siempre Scorpius Malfoy.

-Señora Weasley.- alcanzó a decir el platino, consternado de encontrársela allí. No estaba seguro de poder decir palabras coherentes y educadas.

-Hola, Scorpius. ¿Vienes a buscar a Rose?

El ex-slytherin asintió.

-No está. Ha salido a dar un paseo.- respondió ella.- pero puedes esperarla dentro.- Scorpius observó la fulgurante sonrisa de la madre de Rose, pero negó lentamente con la cabeza. Lo último que le faltaba era encontrarse rodeado de su familia con su padre mirándole de forma fija y permanente. Se despidió con un casi inaudible adiós y se alejó de la casa a pasos lentos y arrastrados, sintiendo como la mirada de Hermione se clavaba en su nuca.

Anduvo durante minutos bajo el abrasador sol del verano, y habría pensado que lo que veía era un espejismo de no ser porque la imagen era demasiado real. Rose se acercaba por el lado contrario, con la cabeza gacha y sin percatarse aún de su presencia. A Scorpius se le paralizó el corazón y se le secó la boca. Nunca había estado tan desesperado por ver a alguien en su vida.

Casi corrió hacia ella, pero cuando la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada fría y de reproche, se paró en seco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- espetó Rose sin darle tiempo a decir nada. Su cara denotaba rabia, frustración. Y aquella mirada de odio le dolió al platino más que nada.

-Rose...- comenzó él, sin nisiquiera saber lo que iba a decir. Alargó la mano para tocar el brazo de ella, pero la pelirroja lo apartó de un manotazo y le dio un empujón para apartarle y continuar con su camino.

-Déjame.- dijo en voz alta y clara, andando a paso rápido. Scorpius fue tras ella, sin rendirse, y la tomó de nuevo del brazo. Pero ella se quitaba de nuevo, una y otra vez.

-Rose. Escúchame, joder.- dijo por fin el platino, con voz rotunda, y la pelirroja se giró en redondo, mirándole abiertamente pero sin cambiar un ápice la expresión de su cara.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo siento. Perdóname.- musitó él reduciendo el tono de voz, casi suplicando con la mirada.

-¿Qué lo sientes?.- replicó ella, con una sonrisa sarcástica.- Vaya, eso lo cambia todo.

-Escucha...- la tomó de las manos, y ésta vez ella no se apartó, pero se mantenía rígida y distante.- vámonos. Larguémonos.

-¿Qué nos larguemos? ¿A dónde? ¿A una habitación en casa de tu papá? Deja de jugar de una vez.- Rose hablaba muy deprisa, completamente alterada.

-Rose, perdóname.- pidió de nuevo Scorpius y sacó la pelotita de tela que siempre llevaba consigo. La depositó en las blancas manos de la pelirroja y cerró los dedos en torno a ella, con fuerza.

-Vete.- dijo ella con simpleza, mientras sus ojos se llenaban poco a poco de lágrimas, sin poder evitarlo. Tenía a su mejor amigo delante, pero ahora no lo veia como eso. Lo veía como el que le había hecho el mayor daño de su vida y maldecía el haberse enamorado de él. Todo era tan inoportuno.

-¿Capaz o incapaz?.- insitió él al borde de la desesperación, aferrando con más fuerza la pelota.

-Vete.- dijo de nuevo Rose, esta vez más bajo y con la voz más rota.

Sus intensos ojos grises no se apartaron de los de ella, pero su boca no decía nada. Ahora sólo se curvaba en una mueca de angustia y y sus ojos brillaban relucientes. Poco a poco, fue abandonando sus frías manos de las de Rose, dejando allí alojada la pelota, un símbolo de lo que era (o había sido) su amistad. La pelirroja le vio marcharse calle abajo, deprisa, como si quisiera escapar de allí lo antes posible. Y fue entonces cuando no reprimió lo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía horas: llorar. Se dejó caer sobre una acera desierta y, hundiendo la cara entre sus manos, lloró todo lo que se permitió, sin cesar de acariciar la diminuta pelota que ahora no significaba nada.

------

* * *

**_Hola a todos!! =) Bueno, primero de todo, no me he muerto!! es que últimamente no encuentro tiempo para ponerme a escribir xD De hecho, este capítulo estaba escrito desde hace tiempo, pero intentaba modificarlo y hacerlo más largo, aún así es cortito, espero que la próxima sea más extenso y a ver si publico antes!! _**

**_Respecto al capítulo, se titula orgullo por dos cosas: el orgullo de la familia Malfoy, al no querer que Scorpius se relacione con los Weasley, y el orgullo de la propia Rose, que se niega a perdonarle._**

**_En cuanto a Draco, quiero que entendáis su posición: se opone a la relación de su hijo con Rose no simplemente porque ésta sea una Weasley, sino porque considera seriamente que ella es una mala influencia porque desde que la conoce no para de meterse en líos (recordad todas las travesuras que hacían en el colegio a causa del juego de la pelotita), y además porque está viendo como su padre se consume poco a poco debido a la muerte de Narcissa, y aunque no es que nunca le haya tenido mucho cariño por cómo le trataba, siempre ha sentido una especie de obligación para con la familia, y es lo que intenta transmitirle a su hijo. Además está el hecho de que ha conseguido un puesto de trabajo a Scorpius en una empresa muy importante y no quiere que pierda la oportunidad. Con esto quiero decir que no todo se reduce a ser una Weasley, aunque claro que eso también cuenta, pues Draco siempre ha odiado a Ron y a Hermione y por muchos años que hayan pasado eso creo que no puede cambiar, aunque sí apaciguarse._**

**_Después el tema de Rose. Bueno, ella está enfadada con Scorpius, pero también consigo misma por haberse enamorado de él. Es su mejor amigo y considera que todo era más sencillo antes de que hubiera sucedido lo de esa noche, así que está furiosa con él porque no sabe si él la quiere o considera todo un juego. Los dos son orgullosos, y parece que no están dispuestos a decir que se quieren abiertamente. _**

**_Bueno, después de esta parrafada!! xD os dejo e intentaré publicar antes, de verdad, que ideas no me faltan ^^ En fin, un besazo y gracias por leerme!!_**


	10. ¿Adiós o Hasta luego?

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**¿Adiós o Hasta luego?**

Pasaron muchas de horas de sol hasta que Scorpius se dejó caer por su casa, más bien como un inferi que como una persona viva. Poco o nada le apetecía ver a sus padres, y menos que volvieran a soltarle todo aquél rollo sobre Rose. Pero pensó que su padre tampoco estaría muy dispuesto a verle a él y que, al menos por aquél día, dejaría las cosas estar.

Cuando entró por la puerta y apareció en el gran hall de la casa, vio como su madre salía rápidamente del salón y le miraba con cara de preocupación. Pronto sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y corrió a abrazar a su hijo con fuerza. Scorpius no pudo más que encerrarla entre sus brazos y dejarse querer. En esos momentos era lo que más necesitaba.

-Sabes que tu padre siente haberte hablado así.- decía Astoria minutos después, cuando los dos estaban sentados en la cocina tomando unas tazas de té.

-No estoy tan seguro.- replicó el platino negando suavemente con la cabeza, y destilando amargura con sus palabras.

-Sí. Lo está. Me lo ha dicho.- le aeguró ella acariciándole una mano.- Pero también tienes que comprenderle a él.

-Es él quien no me comprende.- Scorpius alzó la cabeza por primera vez en varios segundos y miró a su madre de frente.- no comprende que no quiero ser un títere al que puede manejar.

-Él no pretende eso.- le corrigió Astoria.- sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, y para eso es necesario que estudies para entrar en la empresa. Debes centrarte, hijo.

-Ya pensaba hacerlo antes de que él me lo gritara.- se defendió.- no soy tan estúpido.

-Claro que no, hijo. Eres inteligente, y por eso no debes desperdiciar las oportunidades que te brindan.- su madre le sonrió con dulzura.- por eso debes hacernos caso, todo lo hacemos por tu bien.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y centró la mirada en su taza de té, como si ahí fuera a aparecer la solución a todos sus problemas.

-Y en cuanto a lo de tu amiga Rose...- comenzó a decir Astoria, adivinando los pensamientos de su hijo.- le haré entrar en razón. No te preocupes. Sé que esa chica es importante para ti.

El ex-slytherin sintió como una sensación de desasosiego se apoderaba de él y apenas podía tragar por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió con avidez, casi abrasándose la lengua, pero no le importó.

-Eso ya no es problema.- dijo casi en un susurro, pensando que no podría alzar la voz aunque quisiera.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó su madre, con una mueca de preocupación ante el repentino abatimiento de su hijo.

-Rose es agua pasada.- dijo con seguridad, mientras depositaba la taza ya vacía en la mesa, con algo de fuerza. Después, se levantó de la silla con determinación y miró a su madre, que seguía sumamente extrañada. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, mamá.- se despidió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, para después salir. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación pensó que, efectivmanete, Rose era agua pasada. Tenía que olvidarse de ella de una vez por todas. Ella misma le había dejado muy claro que nunca le perdonaría.

-----------

* * *

Los meses de verano habían pasado casi como un suspiro para Rose, y ahora ya se encontraban a mediados de septiembre. Aún hacía calor, pero podía percibirse cómo los días se iban haciendo cada vez más cortos y las noches más frías. Podría decirse que habían sido unas buenas vacaciones. Había viajado, había estado con sus primos, e incluso había visitado a algunos compañeros de Hogwarts, con la esperanza de no perder el contacto a pesar de haber terminado el colegio. Con todos menos con uno, pensaba amargamente la pelirroja cada vez que se ponía a recapitular. Porque no había vuelto a hablar con él desde aquella calurosa mañana de verano. Intentaba olvidarle, lo intentaba cada día, pero se le antojaba imposible. Y no era de gran ayuda que todos y cada uno de sus familiares le preguntaran cada dos por tres dónde estaba aquél amigo suyo con el que antes siempre iba.

-Está de viaje.- decía ella, haciendo todo lo posible por esquivar el tema. Pero de todas esas personas había uno que no se lo creía, y ese era Albus. Al final había tenido que terminar contándoselo, y cuando lo hizo se quitó un gran peso de encima. Guardar ese "secreto" para ella sola era demasiado angustioso.

-No deberías haber sido tan dura con él.- le dijo su primo nada más saber lo ocurrido, cuando se encontraban al borde de la piscina, como una de tantas tardes de verano. La pelirroja le miró sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Esperaba un poco más de apoyo.-se quejó, cruzándose de brazos. Ver a Albus Potter apoyando a Scorpius Malfoy era insólito se mirara por donde se mirara.

-Todo el mundo puede equivocarse en un momento determinado.- se explicó el moreno con rapidez, temiendo el genio de Rose.- y está claro que él lo hizo al decirte eso. Pero no puedes estar enfadada con él toda la vida.

-Sí puedo.- replicó ella, testaruda. Hacía semanas que había tomado esa decisión. Sí podía estar enfadada con él. Se lo merecía por capullo.

-Sabes que no.- Albus le miró con aquella sonrisa que solía poner en las ocasiones en las que sabía que tenía razón, algo que a Rose le ponía de los nervios.

-No vas a convencerme de nada a estas alturas.- insistió ella, evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos, pues sabía que éstos tenían un asombroso poder de persuasión con ella. Casi siempre lograba lo que quería.

-Él ya te pidió perdón, ¿Qué más quieres?

-¿Es que los tíos sois todos iguales?.- preguntó ella, empezando a enfadarse al revivir todo lo pasado con Scorpius.- os creeis que con decir perdón y llorar un poco ya lo tenéis todo hecho.

Miró con furia a su primo, como si él fuera el culpable de todas sus desgracias, y luego se marchó a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación.

Ahora, finalizando el verano, volvía a revivir las palabras de su primo. ¿Podía estar toda la vida enfadada con él?, empezaba a preguntárselo. Cierto era que aún sentía ese dolor que había experimentado cuando Scorpius había calificado lo suyo como una simple "apuesta", y aun le odiaba por ello. Pero sentía que aquellos meses sin él habían estado vacíos. Vacíos de emoción y de risas. Como cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

La pelirroja sonrió para sus adentros y se dejó caer en la cama, recordando todos las travesuras en las que se habían metido por culpa de aquél peculiar juego. ¿Capaz o incapaz?. Rió sólo de pensarlo. Les habían pillado muchas veces, pero había merecido la pena. Y ahora, sin él, ya no había apuestas en su vida.

_Rose, perdóname. ¿Capaz o incapaz?. _Aquella frase acudió a la mente de Rose como una ráfaga de luz. Y de repente lo vio todo claro. Scorpius le había lanzado un reto,de los más difíciles, pero a Rose nunca le gustó lo sencillo.

No, no digas nada. Yo hablaré.- comenzó diciendo Rose, respirando hondamente.- ¿Me has echado de menos? Porque yo a ti mucho. Me cuesta estar enfadada contigo.- dijo con un amago de sonrisa, aunque en realidad sólo quería echarse a llorar.- Pero esta te la guardo, no te hagas ilusiones. Me gustaría hablar pasando del juego, por una vez.- se detuvo un instante, sopesando sus palabras.- ¿Por dónde iba?.- murmuró para si misma, nerviosa, para después seguir.- El problema es que si me dijeras "me encantas" no podría creérmelo. Scorpius ya no se cuándo es un juego y cuándo es verdad. Estoy perdida.- Rose sintió como un nudo se instalaba en su garganta..- Dime que me quieres.- musitó, con una voz apenas audible.- Dímelo porque yo jamás me atrevería a decírtelo primero. Me daría miedo que pensaras que es un juego.

Rose se contempló frente al espejo con los ojos vidriosos, para después limpiarse con violencia una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-¿Eres tonta? ¿Qué haces hablando sola?.- se reprochó a su misma, pensando que se estaba volviendo loca por momentos. Había pensado muchas veces qué decírle a Scorpius ahora que había decidido perdonarle, pero aquello era el colmo. No. No pensaba soltarle todo aquél discurso. Ni loca.

Se engujó los ojos con un pañuelo y se contempló de nuevo. Se había comprado un vestido especialmente para esa ocasión. Era sencillo y veraniego, pero todo un descubrimiento para ella dado que siempre llevaba pantalones. Ni siquiera sabía para qué se lo había comprado. Pero como a Scorpius no le gustara le metería un tortazo.

Era una espléndida mañana cuando Rose se apareció en el jardín de la casa de los Malfoy. Ella se alzaba imponente, como siempre, por entre el paisaje, y el sol recortaba su figura en el cielo. La pelirroja se colocó una mano en la frente a modo de visera para verla mejor y tragó saliva con dificultad, armándose de valor para avanzar unos pasos y tocar el timbre. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, lo hizó, y no tardaron mucho en abrirle la puerta. Pero, para decepción de Rose, no era Scorpius quien se encontraba tras ella.

-Ho...hola, señor Malfoy.- balbuceó ella, cohibida. Los ojos grises de ese hombre, tan parecidos a los de Scorpius, la intimidaban. Habría jurado que Draco Malfoy se había sorprendido de verla allí, de no ser porque su expresión apenas cambió. Siempre seria y dura.

-¿Qué quieres?.- espetó él, al cabo de unos instantes de incómodo silencio. Se mantenía al borde de la puerta, impidiendo el paso a Rose, como si temiera que ella fuera a entrar corriendo o algo por el estilo. Miraba a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido y una inconfundible expresión de enfado, e incluso de altivez.

-¿Está Scorpius?.- preguntó Rose con educación, esforzándose por no ser maleducada con el padre de su amigo, que la miraba como si de un perro callejero se trataba. Pero no. Ella tenía que mantenerse serena, no ayudaría nada que se pusiera a gritar como loca.

-No.- respondió Draco automáticamente, seco. Seguía mirándola de forma despectiva.- y más te vale que le dejes en paz.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y le miró, desconcertada. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué había hecho ella ahora? ¿Acaso Scorpius le había contado lo sucedido a sus padres? No. Era poco probable. El rubio era casi hermético.

-¿Perdone?.- musitó ella, arqueando las cejas.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi hijo. ¿Te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?.- insistió Malfoy, sin alterarse ni un momento. Rose le miró, empezando a sentir una furia en su interior, y apretó los puños para no ponerse a desportricar. ¿Con qué derecho él le prohibía algo? Ella hacía lo que le daba la gana, y más si se trataba de su mejor amigo. Porque, al fin y al cabo, aún lo seguía siendo, o eso suponía. Pero cuando ya se preparaba para replicar, vio como la madre de Scorpius aparecía detrás de su marido y le colocaba las manos en los hombros. Contempló al matrimonio Malfoy, que la observaba fijamente desde el umbral. A pesar de su seriedad habitual, Astoria no parecía enfadada, y miraba a Rose con curiosidad.

-Señora Malfoy.- saludó ella, siendo educada a pesar de todo.- ¿Podría ver a Scorpius?.- preguntó ya casi a la desesperada, cansada de que nadie le dijera nada.

-Hola Rose. No está en casa, se fue a la biblioteca.- le indicó ella, por fin revelando el paradero de rubio. La pelirroja observó cómo su marido volteaba la cabeza para mirarla con reprobación, descontento de que Astoria le facilitara la forma de encontrar a su hijo, pero la elegante mujer hizo caso omiso.

Tras darle las señas para llegar hasta allí, Rose se despidió y formuló un sincero gracias, para después marcharse corriendo. A lo lejos pudo oír cómo Draco discutía con su mujer por lo que acababa de hacer.

Rose se apareció en pleno Londres muggle y buscó, casi a tientas a causa del cegador sol, un aparente almacén abandonado con las paredes pintadas de azul cobalto. No lo veía por ninguna parte, pero según la señora Malfoy, se encontraba en esa calle. Siguió caminando en su busca, hasta que lo vislumbró entre dos tiendas de ropa. Era pequeño para ser un almacén, y verdaderamente casi estaba en ruinas. Se acercó hasta allí con paso rápido y se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada con un candado. Miró para uno y otro lado y, después, susurró una contraseña a la pared. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto pensaría que estaba loca, pero nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia. Pronto, Rose vio como la puerta se abría poco a poco y la permitía pasar al interior.

Dentro todo era diferente, como un mundo aparte del que estaba afuera. Un amplio hall, casi todo de madera, le daba un aspecto elegante y sofisticado. En el centro había una mesa, tras la cual se encontraba una señorita con gafas muy gruesas, dispuesta a dar información a quien se lo pidiera. Rose no creyó necesitarla, pues si bien no sabía dónde se encontraba Scorpius, sólo tendría que investigar las salas para averiguarlo, y no pensaba que aquello fuera tan grande. Mas la pelirroja se equivocaba. La biblioteca estaba llena de pequeñas salas, repletas de mesas largas y estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo, llenas de libros. Fue recorriendo poco a poco los dos pisos de la estancia, fijándose minuiciosamente en cada alumno allí sentado, que, para su desgracia, eran bastantes debido a que los exámenes de las universidades caían en esas fechas. Finalmente, tras casi un cuarto de hora, divisó una cabellera rubia. Inconfundible.

Anduvo la estrecha distancia que le separaba Scorpius, sorteando las mesas, y ganándose algunas miradas de reprobación debido a que no ponía mucho cuidado cuando andaba. Su vista sólo estaba fija en él, que, por su parte, no había levantado la cabeza de lo que quiera que estuviera leyendo. Rose pensó, divertida, que nunca había visto a su amigo tan concentrado en algo, ni siquiera cuando se acercaban los exámenes más importantes de Hogwarts.

Nisiquiera cuando se colocó enfrente de su mesa el rubio se percató de su presencia, tan enfrascado como estaba. La pelirroja apreto más la pelotita de tela que tenía entre sus manos, y la depositó suavemente en la mesa, justo enfrente de los cientos de hojas que Scorpius tenía esparcidas. Los ojos grises de él se dieron cuenta por fin de que no estaba solo, y se posaron en la pelota. Tras recrearse unos segundos con ella y sopesando lo que significaba, alzó lentamente la vista para cruzarse con los ojos grandes y castaños de Rose. Ella esbozaba una sonrisa tímida desde arriba y llevaba un vestido que hacía resaltar su feminidad, esa que a veces se empeñaba en esconder. Pero, aunque miles de pensamientos cruzaron por la cabeza de Scorpius, él se quedó en su sitio, como petrificado.

-Hola.- dijo, al cabo de un rato de estar mirándose, y se sintió un poco estúpido al quedarse callado tras decir eso, como si nada. Después volvió a concentrarse en su libro. No la veía, pero pudo sentir, casi como si le estuviera pasando a él, el abatimiento de la pelirroja ante un recibimiento tan frío.

-Hola.- le devolvió el saludo ella, con un entusiasmo que no era habitual en ella. Aún así, Scorpius no levantó la vista. Al fin y al cabo, los argumentos y el machaque de su padre habían terminado por convencerle de que alejarse de ella era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en su futuro trabajo.

-Scorp...- comenzó a decir ella, pero no pudo seguir porque el rubio le cortó.

-¿Vienes a estudiar?.- preguntó con una voz fría e impersonal, aunque los dos sabían de sobra que la presencia de Rose allí no se debía a eso.

-No... venía a verte a ti.- respondió ella, sin amilanarse, aunque un poco sorprendida ante la actitud de su amigo.

-Ahora no, por favor.- dijo él.

-¿Entonces cuándo?.- replicó ella, empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía. Era ella la que tenía que estar enfadada por su actitud, y sin embargo era él quien esquivaba su mirada y se comportaba de manera fría y distante.- ¿Mañana?

-Dentro de un año.- por primera vez en lo que llevaban de conversación, Scorpius levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos grises en ella. Contempló como Rose se quedaba en silencio, sin saber que decir, y el rubio sintió que algo se rompía en su interior.- Lo siento.- alcanzó a decir, aunque no sabía que sentía: que ella estuviera allí, que él se comportara de esa manera o que todo fuera una mierda.

-Deja de pedirme perdón.- murmuró ella, con los dientes apretados, recordando el momento en que Scorpius le había casi suplicado que le perdonara tras aquella noche. No. Ella no quería "lo sientos". Ella quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

El rubio no dijo nada, su mirada iba de Rose a la pelota y de la pelota a Rose. Quería mantenerse sereno, pero en el fondo parecía alterado.

-¿Y por qué dentro de un año?.- se aventuró a preguntar la pelirroja, mientras cogía una de las decenas de hojas esparcidas por la mesa y la hojeaba. Allí solo había números y párrafos relacionados con la economía de una empresa con nombre desconocido para ella.

-Si tengo suerte me aceptarán en la empresa, y tendré que irme a trabajar a Estados Unidos. Luego, si todo sale bien, podré volver a Londres y continuar.- explicó Scorpius deprisa, como si quisiera soltar aquello lo más pronto posible.

-Lo tienes todo bien planeado. O... mejor dicho, tu padre lo ha arreglado todo para ti.- dijo ella, mordaz, mientras una sonrisa sarcástica adornaba su cara. El rubio frunció el ceño y le arrebató con brusquedad la hoja que sostenía entre sus manos, para volver a depositarla en la mesa. Rose no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarle con los ojos castaños más fulgurantes que nunca.

-Sólo intento labrarme un futuro.- respondió Scorpius, con voz calma.- Nunca hemos hablado de nuestros futuros tú y yo.

-Nuestros futuros...- musitó la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa triste.- Yo habría dicho espontánemente nuestro futuro.- miró a su amigo, y por un momento pudo reconocer el antiguo compañero de Hogwarts, aquél que no se escondía tras una máscara como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Aunque todo eso se desvaneció en unos segundos, porque su mirada gris se volvió a concentrar en el libro, tal vez porque no se sentía capaz de aguantar la mirada acusadora y algo acuosa de Rose.

-Aunque, bueno...- siguió hablando ella.- supongo que me conformaba con el presente. Supongo que...- se detuvo un instante, como si no tuviera fuerzas para decir lo siguiente.- que nos veía así durante años. Qué tonta...- negó con la cabeza más para sí misma que para él, y Scorpius pensó que aquella sonrisa que ahora esbozaba era sólo para no llorar. Aún así, no dijo nada. Estaba seguro de lo que hacia. No quería estropear más las cosas.

-En fin.- suspiró ella, despejándose.- aprueba tu examen, ¿capaz o incapaz?.- acercó un poco más la pelotita a la mano de Scorpius, mas él no la tocó, ni siquiera hizo amago de cogerla.

-Está bien, como quieras.- dijo Rose con un tono duro, casi furioso, y se alejó a grandes zancadas de la mesa, dejando allí alojada la pelota.

Scorpius siguió su trayectoria con la mirada, y observó como la falda del vestido de Rose se movía al compás de sus movimientos, y cómo sus bucles pelirrojos se balanceaban sobre sus hombros, y reconoció aquella manera de caminar de su amiga cuando ésta estaba enfadada. Entonces, sintió que tenía que hacer algo, que algo le impulsaba a salir corriendo detrás de ella. Depositó el bolígrafo con fuerza sobre los papeles y la siguió con paso acelerado, dado que ella había andado asombrosamente rápido y ya casi se encontraba en la salida. Sabía que ella se habia dado cuenta de que estaba detrás, pero no se detenía e incluso apretaba el paso. El rubio la tomó por el brazo y la hizo girarse, de modo que quedaron de frente.

-Espera.- espetó, jadeante por la carrera, y sonó más duro de lo que en realidad hubiera deseado.

-No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo.- respondió ella, con el mismo tono y el rostro crispado.

-No digas tonterías.- replicó el rubio. Con ella nunca perdía el tiempo.

-Ponte a estudiar. No pasa nada... yo también tengo exámenes que pasar.

Scorpius arqueó las cejas, confudido.

-Estudio a los hombres.

-Ah... ¿has escogido sociología?.- preguntó el rubio de manera inocente, aunque aún se extrañaba de que aquella conversación se hubiera tornado en un debate sobre sus estudios.

-No he dicho los humanos.- negó ella con la cabeza-- he dicho los hombres.- de repente, se acercó a él y cogió con poca delicadeza sus partes más vulnerables. Scorpius tragó saliva con dificultad ante tamaño movimiento y la miró de hito en hito.- Los tíos. Los machos. Como prefieras llamarlo- siguió diciendo ella, con la mandíbula tensa y sin soltarle.- Tengo mucho que estudiar.- Rose respiraba a golpes, contrariada. Quería provocarle y hacerle enfadar como él la hacía enfadar a ella. Quería demostrarle que no se iba a quedar quieta esperándole. Quería hacerle daño.- Tengo mucho que estudiar.

El rubio permaneció callado, anonadado, pero poco a poco se acercó más a su rostro, de modo que quedaron muy cerca, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sin pestañear.

-Aprovecha que estás en una biblioteca.- musitó él, y la pelirroja reconoció aquella voz que su amigo ponía cuando pretendía ligar con alguien. Aquella voz que indicaba que estaba de vuelta de todo, que tenía el poder y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con la chica que tuviera delante. En el fondo siempre había sido un engreído. Pero ella no iba a dejarse acobardar.- ¿Capaz?

-Capaz.- respondió Rose con un tono seguro y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de los pantalones con rapidez, con determinación, y dirigiéndole una mirada retadora. Scorpius miró alrededor, a una biblioteca llena de gente que, aunque estaban demasiado concentrados en sus estudios, podrían descubrirles en cualquier momento. Volvió a mirar a su amiga, que no parecía dispuesta a detenerse y continuaba con su misión particular.

-Quieta. No hagas tonterías.- le dijo él, viendo que aquello se le salía de las manos. En realidad no había planeado que ella aceptara, aunque debería haberlo supuesto. - Quieta.

Pero ella no le hizó caso y siguió, enfurecida.

-Para.- Scorpius le tomó las manos con fuerza y las apartó de su pantalón.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa.- sólo es una apuesta.- su expresión se tornó en una más dura cuando dijo aquello, y dejó de toquetear a Scorpius para alejarse un par de pasos y mirarle con reproche. El rubio sabía a qué se refería, sabía que aún seguía pensando en su frase.

"_No. Es una apuesta"_... había dicho él aquella noche, aquella vez tumbados en la cama de su habitación. Suspiró ampliamente y vio como Rose volvía a alejarse de él, ya saliendo al exterior. Volvió a correr tras ella y la detuvo de nuevo. Se colocó enfrente de ella.

-¿Si?.- preguntó la pelirroja con tranquilidad, sin oponer resistencia. Parecía que se hubiera resignado a enfadarse.

-Yo...- murmuró Scorpius retorciéndose nervioso las manos. Algo nada propio de él.- Ya sabes lo que te voy a decir...

-No. No lo sé. Dilo.- dijo ella resuelta, no dispuesta a facilitarle las cosas. Si tenía que decir algo, que lo hiciera por su propio pie. Que se lo dijera con todas las letras, sin miramientos.

-Es difícil...

Los dos se miraban como si nada excepto ellos existiera en ese momento, a pesar de verse rodeados de gente. El rubio pensó que no hacían falta palabras para expresar lo que sentía, pero Rose quería oírselo decir. Quería castigarle por su falta de tacto y tal vez se lo merecía, pero no sabía si era capaz de hacerlo. Aquél silencio sólo evidenciaba la dificultad para expresar sus sentimientos, y el miedo al pensar qué diría Rose ante ellos. Finalmente, se acordó de que un chico había estado repartiendo preservativos muggles a primera hora de la mañana, en las inmediaciones de la biblioteca. Scorpius los conocía porque un alumno muggle de Hogwarts le había explicado lo que eran. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo sacó, para después mostrárselo a la pelirroja.

-Toma. - se lo tendió.- Sé prudente en tus estudios.

Rose miró el plástico cuidadosamente envuelto y alzó una ceja, no sabía si sorprendida porque Malfoy conociera aquél método anticonceptivo muggle, porque lo tuviera en el bolsillo o porque le estuviera dijendo aquello. Podría decirse que un poco de las tres cosas.

-¿Quieres hacerme daño?.- preguntó ella.- No seas estúpido Scorpius. No eres capaz.

Y después de decir aquello, la pelirroja, tras dirigirle una breve mirada, se marchó hacia la parada de autobús más cercana. Estaba claro que podría desaparecerse, pero retomar de vez en cuando las costumbres de los muggles no estaba mal, y alejarse de la magia, de todo el mundo de magos en el que había conocido a Scorpius Malfoy también era de agradecer. Cuando se detuvo enfrente de la parada, dirigió la vista al rubio, parado como una estatua, con una expresión indescifrable. La miraba y ella a él, desde lejos.

-¿Me esperarás?.- oyó que decía él, alzando un poco la voz, y varios transeúntes se giraron para verle. Rose permanecía de brazos cruzados.

-¿Es un reto?

-No.- respondió él dejando caer los brazos, y la pelirroja pensó que nunca había visto a su amigo tan abatido. En realidad parecía sincero. no. No era un reto. Era casi una petición. ¿Debería esperarle?

-Ya veremos.

El autobús apareció entonces, abriendo su puerta delantera y dejando que los muggles fueran entrando a su interior. Rose dirigió una última mirada a Scorpius y colocó el pie en el primer escalón, para después ir a sentarse al fondo del todo, donde no había nadie sentado y no tenía que aparentar que se encontraba perfectamente. Donde podía escudarse del mundo sin que nadie le preguntara.

Por su parte, el rubio veía como la mejor amiga que había tenido en su vida se marchaba en aquél vehículo alargado de cuatro ruedas. En aquél vehículo que ahora se había puesto en marcha y empezaba a alejarse poco a poco. Entonces, como si alguien le hubiera dado un empujón, corrió tras él. Se colocó en el centro de la calle, donde los coches le pitaban por imprudente, pero él no oía nada. Podía ver el cabello rojo de Rose por la ventana, al final del todo, pero ella no se daba la vuelta.

-¡Rose!.-. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo esfuerzos por correr y tener voz al mismo tiempo.- ¡Rose! ¡Te quiero! ¡Bájate!

Mientras, la gente le observaba como si se tratara de un lunático, pero él seguía corriendo tras el autobús.

-¡Rose!.- exclamó de nuevo, ya casi quedándose sin aire, sacando fuerzas de donde podía. Esperanzado, vio como ella se giraba poco a poco y le miraba, confundida.

-¡Te quiero Rose! ¡Bájate!.- hizo un gesto con la mano y se esforzó por correr más deprisa y por que su voz sonara más alto. Estaba seguro de que Rose le estaba entendiendo, pues aunque no le escuchara, podía leer sus labios. Mas la pelirroja no hizo ningún amago de bajarse del autobús. Siguió observándole y Scorpius vio como sus ojos se humedecían hasta dejar caer dos gruesas lágrimas, mientras ella negaba lentamente con la cabeza. No pudo correr por mucho tiempo más, no sólo por el cansancio físico, sino porque aquella negación le había paralizado por completo. Poco a poco, fue aminorando el paso hasta detenerse en medio de la calle. Rose no se había bajado, no estaba allí con él. No sería suya nunca. Ahora se daba cuenta.

---------

* * *

Rose se limpió las lágrimas que brotaban sin que ella pudiera remediarlo. Ahora el autobús había doblado la calle y había dejado de ver la silueta de Scorpius corriendo tras él. Diciéndola que la quería, que se bajara. La pelirroja dio un golpe fuerte al asiento, haciendo que varios pasajeros la miraran asustados.

Daba igual que él la quisiera. Se iba a marchar a Estados Unidos, no le vería en un año. Él haría su trabajo, se relacionaría con gente importante, haría lo que un chico de su clase tenía que hacer. Ella no tenía cabida en su vida. Tal vez lo había tenido cuando estaban en Hogwarts, cuando nada importaba y eran niños inocentes. Pero ahora tocaba crecer y darse cuenta de que su relación no podía ir más allá. No podía existir.

----------

* * *

_**Y hasta aqui el décimo capítulo!! No os podréis quejar, que esta vez he sido rápida, aunque era lo menos que podía hacer después de mi tardanza anterior xD. En fin, creo que han pasado bastantes cosas en este capi, ha sido intenso noo? y estos dos siguen empeñados en complicarse la vida, hay que ver... xD **_

_**Pues nada, confió en poder llevar este ritmo de publicación y que os haya gustado! Un beso a todos y gracias como siempree! =) =)**_


	11. Pasado, presente y futuro

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Pasado, presente y futuro**

Había pasado una semana desde que Scorpius viera a Rose alejándose desde el autobús, y el rubio podía recordar con claridad cada uno de los momentos vividos. Qué imbécil había sido creyendo que, al confesar sus sentimientos, ella se bajaría, correría hasta él y se fundirían en un beso mientras los transeúntes les aplaudían y vitoreaban. Eso sólo sucedía en las películas. En esas que había tenido que tragarse porque su ligue de turno le había pedido que le acompañara. En esas en las que el protagonista era un triunfador y la chica caía rendida a sus pies con un par de palabritas.

Pero no.

Esto era la vida real, y las palabras: ¡Te quiero, Rose! ¡Bájate!.- no parecían haber hecho mella en la pelirroja. Scorpius se golpeó la frente, enfadado, y sintiéndose tremendamente estúpido al recordar la escena. ¿De verdad había creído que funcionaría?. Sí. Por un momento lo creyó. Pensó que Rose dejaría todos sus prejuicios atrás y volvería a estar con él.

La tristeza que sintió en un primer momento se había echado un lado para dejar paso a la rabia y la frustración, aunque aún seguía allí, instalada en su pecho.

En esos momentos, pasada una semana y pensándolo en frío, Scorpius sólo podía sentir rabia hacia Rose. Si ella se hubiera bajado del maldito autobús tal vez ahora todo sería diferente y él no se encontraría en su habitación llorando como un imbécil.

Definitivamente, su relación con la pelirroja había terminado, y de la peor manera. Ella ya sabía lo que sentía, ¡Por Merlín que lo sabía! Lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos y ella no le había hecho ni caso. Pero todo iba a ser distinto a partir de ahora. Él no se arrastraría a pedrila perdón, y tampoco creía que pudiera perdonarla si ella venía.

Miró los apuntes esparcidos sobre su mesa con hastío. Tenía el examen de selección mañana y, debido a que había estudidado más que nunca en su vida, se lo sabía de principio a fin. Tenía bastantes posibilidades de entrar en la empresa, por no decir todas, y que su padre fuera amigo del dueño facilitaba las cosas. Aún así, no lo tenía todo ganado, sabía que en esos trabahos hacían una entrevista para valorar el carisma, la espontenidad y ese tipo de cosas. Scorpius estaba decidido a conseguir el puesto, pues ya que había perdido a Rose, que al menos le sirviera para algo. Además no veía la hora de marcharase de allí e irse a vivir a Estados Unidos. Lejos de su casa, de Hogwarts y de todo lo que le recordara a Rose. Lejos de Rose.

-----------

* * *

Rose se dejó caer sobre el sofá del salón, mirando fíjamente el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, como si fuera de lo más interesante. Había empezado a hacer frío y ya casi todos se disponían para recibir la lluvia, las nubes y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el invierno.

Aquella semana había sido difícil y confusa para la pelirroja, que se había pasado los úlitmos siete días pensando sobre lo acontecido con Scorpius. Cuando se bajó del autobús estaba convencida de que había obrado bien y había hecho lo correcto, pero... entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?.

Sólo le había contado lo ocurrido a Albus, y éste, que no era un gran experto en las relaciones humanas y en sentimientos, la había escuchado y apoyado. En realidad, era lo único que Rose necesitaba en esos momentos. Nadie podía ayudarla.

Aún sentada en el mullido sofá, observó cómo sus padres entraban por la puerta y se acercaban por su derecha. Rose enterró la cara en un cojín, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Sus padres habían estado toda la semana intentando sonsacarle lo que había ocurrido, pero ella se negaba a decirles nada y respondía con evasivas. En realidad no les culpaba, era normal que se preocuparan por ella, y tal vez había llegado el momento de contárselo, al menos para que dejaran de preguntar por qué Scorpius no la había visitado en todo el verano.

-Rose....- comenzó diciendo Ron en tono suave, sentándose a su lado. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír, era divertido cuando su padre intentaba ponerse en su lugar y comprender a su hija adolescente cuando en realidad se le escapaban muchas cosas.

-Mamá, papá.- dijo ella, mirándolos respectivamente.- Creo que será mejor que os cuente lo que ha pasado.

Ambos asintieron, expectantes.

-Sólo si tu quieres...- murmuró Hermione, acariciándole el brazo con dulzura.

-Será mejor.- contestó, decidida. Estaba claro que no iba a contarles todos y cada uno de los detalles de la historia, pero les dejaría claro que Scorpius Malfoy y ella ya no eran amigos y que, es más, probablemente no volverían a verse en su vida. Rose se lo contó todo a grandes rasgos, pidiéndoles que por favor no volvieran a preguntarle más sobre ese tema.

-Pero... yo creía que os llevabais muy bien. Erais inseparables.- dijo su madre.

-Sí, pero...- Rose suspiró.- Pasaron cosas y... todo cambio. Supongo que nosotros cambiamos.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué cosas?.- intervino Ron, que si bien había escuchado la historia de su hija tranquilo y sosegado, poco a poco se había ido crispando y ahora su cara estaba más roja que su pelo.

-Cosas, papá.- puntualizó la pelirroja, que ni loca le iba a contar a su padre que se había acostado con su mejor amigo y que, para colmo, todo había salido mal.

Ron la miró con desconfianza y después dirigió una mirada a su mujer, que parecía comprender mejor la situación.

-Lo que Rose quiere decir es que... bueno... Scorpius y ella pasaron a tener una relación más comprometida y las cosas no salieron del todo bien.

Rose miró a su madre y le agradeció con una sonrisa que ella misma explicara lo que ella no se veía capaz de decir.

Mientras tanto, Ron abría los ojos como platos y boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, comprendiendo de repente la situación.

-Ese malnacido...- murmuró entre dientes, retorciendo un indefenso cojín entre sus grandes manos.- ¿Te ha hecho algo malo?.- miró a su hija, pero no la dió tiempo a contestar.- ¿Quieres que le parta las piernas? Porque como lo vea por ahí se va a...

-Papá...

-...enterar de quién es Ron Weasley. No voy a permitir que hagan daño a mi niña y salgan impunes...

-Papá.- le cortó Rose por egunda vez-

-No, si ya sabía yo...- siguió él, haciendo caso omiso.- Ya sabía yo que de la familia Malfoy no podía salir nada bueno. Son todos unos rastreros, hijos de...

-¡Papá!.- exclamó la pelirroja, empezando a perder la paciencia.- Nadie tiene la culpa de esto. Son cosas que pasan, y no quiero que le partas las piernas a nadie. Pero gracias, de todas formas.- sonrió, divertida.

-Pero...- insistió Ron, nada convencido de esos argumentos.

-Rose sabe lo que hace.- terció Hermione, también con una sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de su marido.

Ella asintió y se despidió de sus padres con un abrazo, ya que estos se iban a cenar fuera. Les miró con algo de envidia mientras se marchaban por la puerta, agarrándose de la mano y mirándose con cariño, como si aún tuvieran dieceisiete años, con la misma ilusión. Se preguntó si ella compartiría alguna vez algo tan especial con una persona.

Suspiró hondamente y se quitó esos pesimistas pensamientos de la cabeza-. Era hora de comenzar una nueva vida.

-----------

* * *

Aquél viernes por la tarde la estación de trasladores estaba llena a rebosar. Cientos de personas caminaban inquietas de un lado para otro, bien porque volvían a casa tras las vacaciones de verano o porque iban a visitar a algún familiar. Por el motivo que fuera, todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo en viajar ese día.

Scorpius caminaba deprisa, maleta en mano, hacia el traslador que le llevaría a Nueva York. Porque por fin se iba a trabajar. Había superado con éxito las pruebas de selección y ahora era cuando empezaba todo. La empresa le pagaría la casa donder viviría, un apartamento a diez minutos del trabajo. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

El rubio se paró cuando vio un leterero que indicaba la sala correcta. Se giró para ver a sus padres, que le habían acompañado durante todo el trayecto hasta allí.

-Bueno, pues...- comenzó a decir, pero no le dio tiempo a proseguir porque su madre se había abalanzado sobre él y ahora le abrazaba con fuerza. Scorpius juró que le había roto un par de costillas y cuando le soltó se esforzó por recuperar la respiración.

-Comunícate con nosotros nada más llegues allí.- le dijo una llorosa Astoria, mientras le colocaban correctamente el cuello de la camisa.- ¿Llevas ropa de abrigo? Allí hace mucho frío, hijo. Y come en condiciones, que últimamente estás muy delgado y vas a terminar por desaparecer. Y que no se te olvide...

-Mamá.- le cortó el rubio, rodando los ojos y sonriendo.- voy a estar bien.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella asintió algo más tranquila.

-Sí, Astoria, ya no es un niño.- dijo Draco rodeando por los hombros a su mujer y dándole un beso en la sien.

Scorpius miró a su padre, que se mantenía serio. Su relación se había enfriado un poco desde la discusión que mantuvieron acerca del tema de Rose, pero la prespectiva de que Scorpius fuera a empezar un trabajo pronto y a labrarse un futuro entusiasmaba a Draco, y ahora se hablaban con normalidad. Al fin y al cabo, eran padre e hijo.

-Iremos a visitarte pronto.- le dijo su padre, acercádose a él y dándole un largo abrazo.

-Sí, y tú también ven.- tercio Astoria, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Sólo será un año, mamá.- respondió Scorpius, y su madre adoptó una mueca de disgusto.- pero vendré.- se apresuró a decir el rubio, para tranquilizarla.

Después de recibir unos diez abrazos y besos más por parte de su madre, se fue hacia el traslador y, dirigiendo una última mirada a su familia, despareció. Pero lo que Scorpius no se imaginaba es que iban a pasar cuatro años antes de que volviera a vivir de nuevo en Inglaterra.

---------

* * *

**3 años después..**.

-¡Será mejor que no vuelvas a acercarte a esta casa, imbécil!.- exclamó Rose saliendo hecha una furia al rellano, mientas observaba como su, hasta entonces novio (si es que podía llamársele así) desaparecía por el portal.

La pelirroja resopló con fuerza y volvió a entrar en su casa, cerrando de un portazo. ¿Por qué los hombres eran tan capullos?

Miró a Albus, que la observaba desde el sofá con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes?.- espetó Rose tirándole un cojín a la cara.

-De nada... sólo intentaba recordar a cuántos chicos has llamado "imbéciles" en lo que llevamos de año.

-Imbécil...- murmuró Rose entre dientes, mirando con odio a su primo.- Mira, ya puedes añadirte a la lista.- se desplomó sobre el sofá y acomodó la cabea en el ragazo del moreno, tratando de serenarse.

-¿Está cómoda la señorita?.- preguntó Albus, con sorna.

-Bastante.- respondió ella, cerrando los ojos.- y ahora calla, trato de relajarme ¿sabes?

-Tengo que irme, Rose.- dijo él, haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse y quitar la cabeza de su prima de sus piernas.- Lara me espera en casa.

-¡Oh, cierto! Me olvidaba de que no podéis estar más de tres segundos separados.- se burló Rose incorporándose y liberando así al moreno.

-Que tu no sepas aguantar más de dos meses con un tío no significa que los demás hagamos lo mismo.- contraatacó Albus y su prima se cruzó de brazos, sacándole la lengua.

-Y ahora que vais a cumplir tres años juntos estaréis más insoportables que nunca...

-Había pensado en hacerte un favor, pero creo que he cambiado de idea.- dijo Albus, mientras se ponía la chaqueta y buscaba su bufanda por el salón. Rose se levantó de un salto y se acercó a su primo con ojos de cordero degollado.

-¿Qué favor?.- preguntó con voz melosa y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Pensaba presentarte a un amigo. Juega conmigo al Quidditch.

La pelirroja se apartó de su primo como si éste tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa y adoptó una mueca de asco.

-No gracias.- negó con la cabeza.- Con ese equipo de Quidditch que tenéis no sois capaces ni de meter una bludger en la portería aunque esté a cinco centímetros.

-Muy graciosa...- murmuró Albus.- pues para tu información hemos mejorado mucho. Incluso ha venido un seleccionador a vernos en varios partidos, y me consta que va a fichar a algunos de mi equipo para llevárselos a equipos profesionales.

-¿Jugadores como tú?.- preguntó Rose con desgana.

-No. Ya sabes que yo no quero dedicarme profesionalmente a esto. Pero...- se detuvo un instante para ver como la pelirroja le miraba expectante, como un niño a la espera de un caramelo.- ese amigo del que te hablo pronto entrará a formar parte de los Chuddley Cannons.

-¿En serio?.- Rose volvió a a acercarse a su primo, recobrando el interés.- ¿Y cómo dices que se llama?.

-----------

* * *

**4 años después..**.

Scorpius Malfoy caminaba por el Callejón Diagón despreocupado. Disfrutaba de los rayos de sol veraniegos, que ahora le calentaban los brazos y le daban una sensación agradable. Miró con curiosidad cada tienda: Flourish y Blotts, la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, la de varitas de Ollivander...Sonrió, recordando cuando él iba allí con sus padres a comprar todo el material escolar. Cuan lejos había quedado aquello...

Habían pasado cuatro años desde su último curso en Hogwarts y ahora era un empresario de éxito. Aún le quedaba mucho por recorrer, pero estaba claro que se encontraba en una buena posición. Y su duro trabajo le había costado. No había sido fácil para él pasarse cuatro años fuera de su hogar, pero cuando llegó a Nueva York jamás se imaginó que pasaría tanto tiempo. Transcurrido el año prometido, su jefe le brindó la oportunidad de un ascenso, pero con la condición de que siguiera trabajando allí, en Estados Unidos. Scorpius, tras dudarlo unos instantes, no pudo más que asentir. En realidad, sentía que nada le ataba en Inglaterra, y ahora su vida estaba muy lejos de allí. Pasados tres años, por fin había conseguido un puesto en la sede de Londres y, aunque se empeñara en mantener su vida tan lejos de allí, la nostalgia por la que era su ciudad le había hecho volver.

Siguió andando hasta que vislumbro el imponente edificio blanco, el más alto de todos: Gringotts. Se dirigió hacia allí, en realidad, era el verdadero motivo por el que había ido hasta el Callejón Diagón. Necesitaba sacar algo de dinero, o mejor dicho, bastante dinero. Su nueva vida lo requería, su trabajo, bueno... y en realidad... todo lo demás.

Casi media hora después, con parte de sus ahorros bajo el brazo, salió del banco. Observó el ambiente que se respiraba en la calle: era verano y casi todos los magos de la ciudad parecían estar allí en ese momento. La gente reía, compraba y se tomaba algo en las terracitas de los bares. Scorpius miró su reloj: aún quedaba media hora para su cita, tenía tiempo de tomarse algo y recordar viejos tiempos.

Entró en la primera cafetería que vio, parecía agradable y estaba bastante animada, lo que era buena señal. No recordaba haberla visto ahí la última vez que fue, la verdad era que las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

Se acercó hasta la barra dispuesto a pedir un café, a pesar de las altas temperaturas siempre solía pedir lo mismo.

-¿Sí, qué desea?.- le preguntó la chica que estaba detrás de la barra, distraida mientras contaba las monedas de propina que un señor acababa de dejarle en un plato.

El rubio permaneció quieto, inmóvil, incapaz de creer que la muchacha que tenía delante fuera Rose Weasley.

-----------

-------------------

**Siiiii, lo seeeeee, ha sido cortito!! pero actualizaré pronto! que últimamente me ha entrado la neura de ponerme a escribir a todas horas xDDD **

**En fin, reencuentro, ¿cómo será? Todo en el próximo capítulo! Allí os espero =) Un beso y gracias como siempre!**


	12. Preguntas y respuestas

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Preguntas y respuestas**

_-¿Sí, qué desea?.- le preguntó la chica que estaba detrás de la barra, distraida mientras contaba las monedas de propina que un señor acababa de dejarle en un plato._

_El rubio permaneció quieto, inmóvil, incapaz de creer que la muchacha que tenía delante fuera Rose Weasley._

Scorpius se mantuvo un rato en silencio, escrutándola con la mirada, mientras ella seguía ocupada sirviendo un par de cafés a otros clientes, sin levantar la cabeza. El rubio pensó que no era difícil que no la hubiera reconocido antes, pues ahora llevaba el pelo más corto, con un corte más moderno y desenfadado,

-Ya estoy con usted. Disculpe.- dijo Rose levantando la mirada por primera vez, con una sonrisa. Pero ésta se le borró cuando vio a quién tenía enfrente. Aún con las dos tazas en la mano, las depositó a duras penas en la barra, y debido al temblor que se había apoderado de ella de repente, casi derramó el café.

Scorpius la sonrió con tranquilidad, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Tienes un vestido de fiesta?.- preguntó, de buen humor. Rose arqueó las cejas, pensando qué clase de pregunta era esa después de tantos años sin verse. Pero es que sus conversaciones y su relación en general nunca habían sido normales.

-Lo que no tengo es una fiesta.- respondió ella, tratando de mantener la misma tranquilidad, aunque tenía que reconocer que le resultaba difícil. Observó al que había sido su amigo. Estaba tan diferente... estaba claro que se había convertido en todo un hombre. Ya no había rastro de niñez en su mirada, ni en sus gestos, ni siquiera en su ropa impecablemente planchada. Rose se sintió turbada, pensando que ella seguía siendo la misma adolescente de siempre. Inmadura y alocada.

-Bueno, eso puedo ofrecértelo.- dijo Scorpius, apoyando sus codos en la barra y acercándose un poco más.- Tengo algo muy importante que pedirte.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada, incómoda por la repentina cercanía. Se apartó un poco de él, como una medida de defensa ante su embriagadora colonia, y carraspeó. Se había quedado sin palabras. Todo era tan raro. Tan directo.

-¿Qué vas a tomar?.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para alejarse del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. No entendía por qué él tenía que aparecer ahora, sin más explicaciones y más preguntas que si la de tenía una fiesta. Y para colmo tenía algo que pedirla. Era surrealista.

-Un café y...

-Un café y ya está.- le cortó Rose yéndose hacia el otro lado de la barra. El rubio observó cómo el semblante de la chica había cambiado, de la incredulidad a la alegría y de ésta al enfado, o tal vez a la molestia. Parecía muy alterada.

Scorpius la siguió hasta donde se había movido, siempre por detrás de la barra, y observó sus movimientos rápidos mientras le servía el café que había pedido. En realidad no le importaba el café, ni que ella se lo sirviera deprisa. Le importaba ella.

-¿Podemos hablar?.- se aventuró a preguntar, algo consternado por su reacción.

-No.- contestó la pelirroja, cortante. Tras unos segundos de silencio, le miró, tal vez algo arrepentida de su respuesta tan seca.- Mira...- comenzó a explicarse, depositando el café en la barra y haciendo muchos aspavientos con las manos.- Hay cosas que nunca han funcionado entre nosotros. Son chorradas pero...- se detuvo, negando la cabeza, más para sí misma que para Scorpius.

El rubio, por su parte, la miraba con una sonrisa congelada en el rostro, de desconcierto. Rose Weasley siempre había sido algo rara, y estaba claro que no había cambiado. Era impulsiva, nerviosa, directa.

-Ahora por ejemplo... tú traje.- siguió diciendo ella, señalándole. Scorpius bajó la mirada para contemplar cómo iba vestido, sin comprender.

-¿Mi traje?

-Pues sí, es de lo más elegante. Llevas una camisa que seguramente costará más que toda mi casa, y esos zapatos... por Merlín, deben de ser de piel de dragón como mínimo. Y mira tu raya de los pantalones... perfectamente planchados.

Scorpius rió ante aquella ocurrencia, y Rose también se contagió. Trataba de mantenerse seria, pero todo era tan extraño que no podía más que reirse.

-Bueno, te invito. Hasta otra.- dijo Rose, haciendo una especie de saludo con la mano y marchándose hasta la otra punta de la cafetería, con prisa. O al menos lo intentó, porque Scorpius le cortó el paso.

-No espera. ¿No querrás que me lo quite?.- preguntó el rubio, aún con una sonrisa. Estaba claro que con Rose no podían emplearse los métodos tradicionales, así que tendría que llamar su atención de alguna manera.

-¿Eh?.- replicó la pelirroja. Después se encogió de hombros.- Tú verás. Creí que querías hablar.

La chica se fue a servir unas cervezas a unos clientes, y después volvió con la bandeja hasta la barra.

-O si no los viernes acabo a las seis.- informó, sin detenerse un momento.- Pásate más tarde.

-Bueno, pues me pasaré más tarde.- accedió Scorpius, contento de que por fin Rose le diera una tregua y una posibilidad.

-No, espera.- retrocedió.- después tengo que estudiar.

-¿Ah, estudias?

-Pues sí. Ya ves. Esto no es mi vida, sólo un trabajo.- respondió ella, a la defensiva. Le molestaba que él diera por supuesto que era camarera las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Acaso se creía que él era el único que hacía algo?.- Seguro que no encaja con tus planes de ser un empresario de éxito y alcanzar el máximo puesto...Lo siento, durante éstos años he vivido. ¿Qué cosas, no?.

-No tenía ningún plan.- dijo Scorpius, sereno. Lo menos que quería era ponerse a discutir después de tanto tiempo.- Me alegra saber que estás estudiando. ¿Qué haces?

-Periodismo deportivo.

-Ah.- asintió el rubio.

-Joder...- farfulló ella, intentando concentrarse en secar bien los vasos.- he dicho que no te iba a hablar...es tu traje ¡me desconcentra! Anda, déjame currar.- volvió a marcharse hasta la otra punta de la barra, y se dio la vuelta para preparar unos bocadillos que le habían pedido.

Mientras Rose estaba ajena a lo que hacía Scorpius, él se fue desabrochando la chaqueta, la cual se quitó. Después la camisa, de la que no tardó en desprenderse, y hubiera seguido con los pantalones de no ser por que la pelirroja se dio la vuelta. Ella se llevó la mano a la boca y soltó una carcajada, mirándole incrédula. Una chica que estaba en la barra también miraba a Scorpius con evidente interés y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Bueno, ¿ya puedo invitarte a cenar?.- preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa burlona.

-No.- contestó de nuevo ella, esforzándose por mantener la risa. Salió de detrás de la barra y se dirigió con paso decidido hasta la puerta que daba a a calle.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ha acabado mi turno.

-Dijiste que el viernes terminabas a las seis.- observó él, mirando su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las cinco.

-Hoy es sábado.- dijo Rose con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, y salió.

Scorpius se apresuró a seguirla, mientras ella ya se marchaba calle arriba.

-¡Rose!.- la llamó, esforzándose por seguir su paso. Ella se dio la vuelta, y con una sonrisa divertida observó la estampa: Scorpius, con el torso desnudo y la chaqueta y la camisa en la mano. Todos los pasaban por allí le miraban curiosos.- Espérame.- dijo el rubio, dándose prisa en ponerse de nuevo la ropa y recuperar su aspecto impecable.

La pelirroja se acercó hasta él, riendo, y por primera vez estuvo dispuesta a escucharle. Tras unas peticiones más por parte de Scorpius, Rose finalmente aceptó salir con él.

-Es en ésta dirección.- él le tendió un trozo de papel con una dirección apuntada.- Te espero allí a las nueve.

-Está bien.- aceptó ella, a regañadientes, aunque no pudo evitar flaquear cuando Scorpius se despidió con una sonrisa y la guiñó un ojo. Después se maldijo por ese momento de adolescente quinceañera.

-----------

* * *

Cuando Rose llegó a su casa, tiró el bolso al suelo de cualquier manera y se desplomó sobre el sofá. Enterró la cara entre sus manos, incapaz de creer que lo que había ocurrido esa tarde fuera verdad.

Se pellizcó varias veces en el brazo para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, y se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan tonta. Pero no, no era un sueño. Tal vez era una pesadilla. ¿Por qué tenía que volver en ese momento? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo?. Y para colmo la había invitado a cenar, con una de esas sonrisas suyas que le hacían parecer el dueño del mundo, con esos gestos elegantes por naturaleza, con su traje, su cuerpo, sus ojos grises... ¡Ya basta!, exclamó Rose, sola en el salón de su casa.

Aún quedaban dos días para su cita, dado que Scorpius le había dicho que no podía quedar antes por motivos profesionales. No era de extrañar, seguramente sería uno de los peces gordos de esa empresa por lo que lo había dejado todo, pensó la pelirroja con amargura. Y ella estaba allí, terminando una carrera, con un trabajo de camarera que sólo hacía para pagarse los estudios, y sin saber a ciencia cierta qué sería de su futuro profesional.

Se acercó hasta la chimenea y, tras echar unos cuantos polvos flú, se apareció en la casa de su mejor amiga. Ella siempre le decía que podía ir cuando quisieran, tenían tanta confianza que no importaba el momento. Se habían conocido el primer año de carrera, y desde entonces se llevaban muy bien. Aunque nunca había sido la misma relación que Rose mantenía con Scorpius. Dudaba que eso lo pudiera encontrar alguna vez.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí...- dijo Lucía, que así se llamaba, cuando vio a la pelirroja salir por la chimenea y quitarse los restos de ceniza.

Rose saludó con una mano y se sentó a su lado, para después hacer un puchero. Lucía la miró, comprendiendo la situación. Necesitaba consejo. Y urgentemente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?.- preguntó.

-Esto es lo peor que me ha ocurrido en lo que llevamos de amistad. Créeme.- le aseguró Rose con dramatismo.

-¿De verás?.- dijo Lucía con desgana. Estaba acostumbrada a que la pelirroja dijera eso cada vez que lo dejaba con alguno de sus novios.

-Esta tarde ha venido a visitarme Scorpius Malfoy.

Su amiga detuvo el trayecto de llevarse la taza de té a los labios, y la dejó en la mesa casi de un golpe.

-¿Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Ese del que me has hablado tanto?

-Sí. Ese. ¿Quién si no?.- replicó ella, alterada, y se levantó de un salto.

-Bueno, ¿y qué ha pasado?

-Me ha invitado a cenar.- respondió Rose, alzando los brazos, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, deprisa.- ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que si.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?.- preguntó Lucía, sin comprender el dilema.

-¿Que cuál es el problema?.- repitió la pelirroja, mirándola con incredulidad.- El problema es que he dicho que sí. Y tendría que haber dicho que no.

-¿Por qué? Está claro que te morías de ganas de verle.

-Eso no es cierto.- rebatió Rose acusándola con un dedo.- Por mi que se hubiera quedado en Estados Unidos toda su vida. Así tendría un problema menos.

-Ya no puedes echarte atrás, así que deja de comerte la cabeza.

Rose la miró, resoplando. Su amiga era tan racional, tan práctica, que a veces la ponía nerviosa.

-Sí que puedo. De hecho, es lo que voy a hacer. Voy a llamarle ahora mismo y...

-¿A llamarle? ¿Acaso sabes su dirección?

La pelirroja se detuvo en su intento de salir por la chimenea, y miró a Lucía. Después agachó la cabeza y aceptó su derrota.

-Además, rechazándolo ahora quedarías como una cobarde.

-¿Tú crees?.- preguntó Rose, con la voz más débil y acomodándose de nuevo al lado de su amiga.

-Sí. Venga... no puede ser tan malo como piensas. Tal vez sólo quiera hablar.

-¿Y de qué va a querer hablar? ¿De lo mal que terminó todo? ¿De su estupenda vida y de lo patético de la mía?.- preguntó ella, nerviosa.

-No seas tan dura contigo. ¿Quién te dice que su vida sea estupenda?

-Su traje me lo dice. Esa seguridad con la que me ha hablado. Siempre ha sido un chulo...- farfulló Rose, de brazos cruzados.

-Deja de lamentarte y busca un vestido bonito. Tienes que dejarle con la boca abierta. ¿El quería invitarte a cenar? Pues que se prepare.

Rose la miró con una sonrisa en la boca, algo más relajada ante sus palabras, y asintió. Ella nunca había sido una cobarde y no iba a empezar ahora. Menos por un chico. Aunque ese fuera Scorpius Malfoy.

-----------

* * *

El lunes por la noche, poco después de trabajar, Rose se disponía a salir de su casa. Había optado por un vestido negro, por las rodillas y con algunos destellos. Ella no solía vestirse de esa forma, pero Lucía le había convencido para que se pusiera guapa. Aún así, el vestido era sencillo y veraniego, sin ser demasiado formal.

Miró la dirección del restaurante en el papel, aunque de tantas veces como lo había hecho ya se lo sabía de memoria. A las nueve y diez, cuando apareció allí, Scorpius ya la esperaba en la puerta. Llevaba un traje impecable, de esos que tendría a pares en su armario. Rose no pudo evitar pensar que estaba realmente guapo, y más si tenía en cuenta la sonrisa que estaba dirigiéndole.

Se saludaron con dos besos en la mejilla, algo cohibidos os dos. Parecía mentira que apenas hacía cuatro años hubieran compartido tanto. Se sentaron en una mesa central, la única que quedaba libre, pues todas las demás estaban ocupadas. Para ser lunes el restaurante estaba muy concurrido.

-Tomaremos champán.- informó Scorpius al camarero, que enseguida tomó nota y se marchó a las cocinas. Rose arqueó las cejas, mirando al rubio, y él sonrió.

Charlaron de cosas triviales mientras les servían el primer plato. La pelirroja miró la impecable presentación de la comida, pensando que no había estado en un restaurante tan "chic" en su vida.

-¿Sales con alguien?.- preguntó Scorpius de repente, y Rose tuvo que dejar el trozo de filete que pensaba llevarse a la boca. Le miró, algo impresionada por el cambio de tema. Hacía apenas unos segundos hablaban de música.

-¿A qué viene eso?.-. replicó ella, un poco a la defensiva.

-Sólo es una pregunta, puedes no contestar, si quieres.- él se encogió de hombros.

-No hay nadie en mi cama, si es lo que quieres saber.- respondió ella, más tranquila.- al menos nadie que no pueda cambiarse con las sábanas.

-Entonces hay alguien...

-Es un jugador de Quidditch. Se llama Alexander Burdock Smith..- dijo Rose.- Bueno, se llamaba, lo dejé esta mañana.

Scorpius miró a la pelirroja, que no parecía nada afectada por la supuesta ruptura que acababa de tener. Es más, hasta una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Estaba claro que ese tal Alexander no podía ser muy importante.

-A lo mejor has oído hablar de él.

-No me suena.

-Hace seis meses entró en los Chudley Cannons, pero todavía es sólo un suplente.

-Ajá...- asintió el rubio, sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación. Por su mente rondaba la pregunta que tenía que hacerle a Rose.

Por su parte, la pelirroja echó un vistazo al local.

-Vaya.- dijo, con las cejas alzadas.- Restaurante chic, champán... qué bien te lo montas. Cualquiera diría que pretendes ligar conmigo.

-¿Tanto te sorprendería?.- preguntó Scorpius, acercándose un poco más y clavando fijamente sus ojos grises en los castaños de ella.

Rose se separó un poco y apartó la vista, volviendo a pasearla por las mesas. Fue a fijarse en una que estaba próxima, en donde un grupo de amigos charlaba animadamente. Entre ellos se encontraba una mujer.

-¿Has visto a esa chica de ahí?.- preguntó, señalándola con la cabeza. El rubio se giró un poco para mirar.- Lleva el mismo vestido que yo la última vez que nos vimos.- la pelirroja sonrió un poco ante la coincidencia.

-Sí, la he visto.- contestó Scorpius, poniéndose un poco más serio de repente.

-Pero a mi me quedaba mejor.- dijo Rose.

Él carraspeó y se movió en su asiento, parecía incómodo. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirándose, hasta que la pelirroja volvió a hablar.

-¿Y a qué viene esto?.- preguntó, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Ésto?.- repuso Scorpius sin comprender.- es sólo la celebración de nuestro reencuentro.- con su mano derecha tomó la copa de champán e instó a Rose a que hiciera lo mismo. La acercó lentamente a ella, y se detuvo para hablar.- Por nostros. Por este momento y... por lo que te voy a pedir..- las copas chocaron haciendo su sonido característico, y el rubio se llevó la suya a los labios para dar un sorbo. Rose depositó la suya de nuevo en la mesa, demasiado consternada para beber.

-Hace mucho que quiero hablarte de ello.- prosiguió Scorpius.

-¿Hablarme de qué?

-De mi.

-Pero si tú siempre hablas de ti...- murmuró Rose, con una risilla. El rubio también rió.

-Bueno, pues... digamos que de mi corazón.- acercó su mano a la de la pelirroja, y la encerró entre sus dedos, con determinación. Rose sintió una especie de escalofrío cuando lo hizo, pero no la apartó. Miró a Scorpius, a su mirada neblinosa que no apartaba de ella.- Rose...estoy enamorado.

Ella tragó saliva, y arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Así, de repente?

-No. Así de repente no.- contestó Scorpius, apretando un poco más su mano, y se quedó observándola en silencio. Sus ojos brillaban, aunque Rose no estaba segura de por qué. Ella tampoco se veía capaz de decir nada.- Hace años. Y quiero casarme.

La pelirroja sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza y la hubiera dejado mareada. Aunque no estaba segura de si eso era por el champán. En cualquier caso, se tensó en su silla, y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Después, tomó su copa y se bebió el contenido de un trago.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?.- preguntó el rubio, insistente.

-¿Qué me estás preguntando? ¿Si soy capaz?.- dijo ella.- ¿Recuerdas de pequeños en la fiesta de Slytherin? Te pedí que dijeras que no al cura si te casabas, y contestaste capaz.

Scorpius se mantenía serio, mirándola tan intensamente como siempre.

-Eso da igual. ¿Qué dices, entonces?

-¿de... de verdad quieres casarte?.

-Te necesito a ti para eso.- dijo el rubio, brindándole una sonrisa.

-Sí. Está claro. No es algo que puedas hacer solo.- repuso Rose, sin poder evitar esa sonrisilla nerviosa.

Scorpius apartó su mano de la de ella por primera vez en varios minutos y se la llevó a un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, de donde sacó una diminuta caja de terciopelo negro. Rose se mordía el labio inferior mientras él la colocaba encima de la mesa y la abría poco a poco, revelando dos anillos iguales y perfectos.

-Te los confío. Guárdalos hasta el día de la boda.- dijo el rubio, acariciando las manos de la pelirroja, que ahora sostenían temblorosas la caja.

-Oye...

-¿Aceptas?.- le cortó Scorpius.

Rose aparto la vista de las joyas para mirarle a los ojos. Él parecia expectante, a punto de saltar.

-Sí.- contestó ella con un hilo de voz, afirmando con la cabeza más para si misma que para nadie. Se llevó la mano a la boca, sonriendo, incapaz de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que acababa de contestar.

-Aceptas.- repitió el rubio, para cerciorarse. Después miró enrededor y exclamó: ¡Ha aceptado!.- se levantó de su sitio.- ¡Ha aceptado!

Rose observó cómo todas las personas que se encontraban en el restaurante miraban hacia ellos dos y comenzaban a aplaudir con fuerza. Quiso que se la tragase la tierra. Todo era tan surrealista.

Scorpius, aún de pie, se agachó un poco sobre ella, mientras los aplausos se iban apagando. Mantuvo su rostro muy cerca del de ella, casi rozándose.

-Gracias por aceptar ser mi madrina de bodas.- dijo, y Rose creyó que se le había parado el corazón. Que alguien le había dado un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Que le habían tirado por encima el cubo de agua más fría del mundo.- Gracias, Rose.- Scorpius tomó su cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después se separó lentamente, y la miró a los ojos.

-Te presentaré a mi prometida. Se llama Helen ¿bonito, verdad?

-No.- contestó la pelirroja, cortante.

-Lleva el mismo vestido que tú hace cuatro años.- continuó diciendo Scorpius.- aquél día me dijiste que no era capaz de hacerte daño.- sin apartar los ojos grises de ella, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la diminuta pelota de tela. La colocó con fuerza sobre la mesa, enfrente, próxima a los anillos de compromiso.- Capaz. Tú premio. Estamos en paz.

----------

* * *

_**Sé que muchas querréis matarme después de leer esto!!! pero aaaaah, así es la historia xDD**_

_**Está claro que Scorpius no ha olvidado el rencor que guarda hacia Rose, y se lo ha hecho pagar con creces, ¿No creeis? Bueno, os veo en el próximo cap. Un beso!!**_


	13. Promesas

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Rose arrojó con fuerza la pequeña pelota de tela que sostenía entre sus manos. Ésta fue a rebotar contra la pared y cayó rodando de nuevo hasta sus pies, pero esta vez no la recogió.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida? Por un momento había pensado, de verdad lo había pensado, que Scorpius hablaba en serio. ¿Casados? ¿Ellos casados? Era estúpido el imaginárselo, pero su idealista cabecita había formado esa imagen en su mente. Y después todo se vino abajo. Porque Scorpius estaba prometido, sí, pero no con ella, sino con una tal Helen tan estupenda y maravillosa que a Rose le dieron ganas de estranguarla en medio del restaurante. Pero no hizo eso, y se limitó a saludarla con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Y también sonrió cuando Helen le contó todos los pormenores de la boda.

"Es maravilloso que hayas aceptado ser nuestra madrina de bodas".- dijo, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Fue entonces cuando Rose miró a Scorpius, pero él se mantenía callado. Lo conocía mejor que a ella misma, pero en esos momentos no podía descifrar la expresión de su cara. Estaba mortalmente serio, no reía, no hablaba, sólo la miraba con los ojos vacíos y tristes.

Helen también le había explicado que aquella era una cena de ensayo antes de la boda, y además una excusa para que Scorpius le pidiera ser la madrina. Al parecer, él había insistido mucho en que fuera ella y ninguna otra. Maldito traidor.

-Cariño ¿Estás bien?

"_Deja de llamarme cariño_".- pensó Rose para sus adentros.

Alexander Burdock Smith, el jugador más prometedor de los Chuddley Cannons, salió del dormitorio al ver que Rose hacía ruido en el salón.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó, abrazándola por la espalda. Rose se quitó, molesta, sintiendo que su simple roce le abrasaba en la piel. No sabía por qué había ido a su casa, no debería estar allí. Todo había sido culpa de Scorpius Malfoy, y era él el que tenía que pagarlo, no Alexander.

-Me voy.- anunció de repente Rose, poniéndose el abrigo y dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea.

-¿Cómo que te vas?.- replicó él, confuso. Había llegado a las tantas de la noche, después de que aquella misma mañana hubieran tenido una discusión, y ahora se marchaba. Definitivamente, esa mujer estaba loca.

-Sí. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Haz lo que te de la gana.- bufó Alexander, dándola por imposible.- y por cierto, te olvidas esto.- cogió la pelota y se la lanzó a Rose con fuerza, pero ella tuvo la habilidad para alcanzarla al vuelo. Después, desapareció por la chimenea tras un rastro de polvos flú. Sí. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y entre ellas, ser la madrina de la boda de Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Maldita fuera la boda y maldito el sitio donde lo celebraban. Había tenido ya tres apariciones fallidas, pero es que no conseguía visualizar el dichoso jardín donde se casarían. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si nunca había estado allí? Podría haber utilizado la chimenea especial para los invitados, Helen le había dado todas las instrucciones, pero dado que llegaba vergonzosamente tarde cuando intentó entrar por allí ya la habían cerrado.

Colocándose la mano a modo de visera, oteó la ancha calle que se extendía ante sus ojos. Brillaba un sol cegador y no había ni un alma en la calle. Tampoco ningún ruido, al menos en principio, pues conforme Rose fue avanzando escuchó la voz grave de un hombre.

Sí. Por fin había llegado. Se encontró en un amplio jardín de un césped brillante y flores rosas y azules revoloteando por las cabezas de los invitados. Estos, por su parte, estaban sentados en filas de bancos de madera clara, observando con regocijo a la pareja situada al frente, debajo de un arco de flores entrelazadas que de vez en cuando soltaban polvos brillantes. A Rose le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero alzó la cabeza y, con paso firme, desfiló por el pasillo central. Los murmullos y las miradas de reprobación surgían a su paso, hasta que por fin encontró un sitio libre. Parecía reservado para ella, pues estaba en primera fila. Lástima que Draco Malfoy y su mujer estuvieran a escasos centímetros.

Scorpius no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Ni siquiera se había girado, estando tan ocupado mirando a su futura mujer. Iba vestido con una impecable túnica negra y el pelo rubio cuidadosamente peinado. Ella, con una túnica blanca y reluciente, sonreía en el día más feliz de su vida.

Rose observó a los padrinos de la boda. En el que tendría que haber sido su lugar se encontraba una chica de treinta y pocos años muy parecida a Helen, por lo que supuso que sería su hermana. Al fin y al cabo era lógico, ella ni siquiera les había asegurado que asistiría a la boda. Tras marcharse del restaurante, no dio señales de vida. De hecho, no pensaba asistir a la boda y dar la satisfacción a Scorpius Malfoy de verla allí. Pero entonces se acordó de algo que exigía imperiosamente su presencia en la ceremonia, así no fuera en calidad de madrina.

-Helen Smith Fitzgeral, ¿tomas a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy cómo tu legítimo esposo?.- el anciano mago que oficiaba la ceremonia estaba llegando al final de su discurso, y ahora era el momento de preguntar a los novios.

Rose miró a Helen, que sostenía una sonrisa nerviosa entre sus labios. Apenas asintió con la cabeza y de su boca salió un tímido sí, mientras entrelazaba con fuerza sus manos con las de Scorpius.

-¿Y tú, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tomas a Helen Smith Fitzgeral como tu legítima esposa?

Ahora. Había llegado el momento. Rose rebuscó en su bolso y pronto encontró la pequeña pelota de tela. La hizo rodar por el suelo hasta que chocó contra los impecables zapatos de Scorpius. El ligero toque hizo que él mirara hacia abajo y encontrara el diminuto objeto a su lado. Al verlo, se giró con brusquedad y vio Rose Weasley en un banco de la primera fila, sonriéndole de medio lado y esbozando unas palabras: "No".

Scorpius miró a sus padres, que también se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Rose, y luego a Helen. Todo el mundo esperaba sus respuesta, expectante, incluida su novia, cuya cara se había ido transformando de un cúmulo de felicidad en uno de desesperación. Miró de nuevo a Rose. Maldita fuera, ¿qué hacía ahí?

-Scorpius, hijo mío...- le apremió el anciano mago.- ¿Tomas a Helen como esposa, jurando respetarla en...?

"No".- volvió a formar ella con los labios, sin voz.

-Sí quiero.- se apresuró a responder Scorpius, tal vez con la voz demasiado alta y rápida. Pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Rose Weasley no iba a arruinarle su vida. No otra vez. Todo el jardín suspiró aliviado ante la respuesta afirmativa, y el anciano mago que oficiaba la ceremonia, casi diminuto encerrado en una túnica azul con ribetes dorados, sonrió amablemente.

-Entonces os declaro unidos de por vida...Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siem...

-Yo me opongo.- Rose se levantó como un resorte de su silla, temblando de rabia y con la respiración agitada. Todos se giraron para mirarla, con el asombro pintado en sus caras. Scorpius también la escrutaba con los ojos, más bien la traspasaba. Si las miradas mataran, Rose habría caido fulminada en ese preciso instante.

-Scorpius está comprometido con otra mujer. Conmigo.

-¡¿Nos vas a dejar en paz alguna vez?.- el grito colérico de Draco Malfoy se oyó en todo el jardín. El también se había levantado de su asiento y miraba a Rose con ira y desprecio.- ¡Scorpius! ¡Sácala de aquí!

-¡Scorpius!.- Rose caminó hasta la pareja debajo del arco.- ¡Díselo! ¡Díselo a todos! ¿Capaz o incapaz?

-Vete.- espetó Scorpius, agarrándola de las muñecas y tratando de llevársela de allí, pero ella forcejeó con rabia y consiguió zafarse.

-Tienes un verdadero problema Scorpius.- dijo Rose.- Hiciste muchas promesas cuando éramos pequeños. Entre ellas que en el día de tu boda dirías que no. Y ahora la incumples. Tienes veinticinco años y en vez de reconducir tu vida la tiras por la borda.

-¡Se acabó!.- de nuevo se escuchó la voz de Draco, que ahora se había acercado hasta su hijo y lo miraba de frente.- Escúchame Scorpius. Escúchame bien. Es la última vez que ves a tu padre. De mi ya te has reído bastante. Se acabaron los juegos, las tonterías. ¡Se acabó! .- las palabras duras y cargadas de rabia de Draco Malfoy quedaron suspendidas en el aire, flotando mientras él se marchaba a grandes zancadas del jardín.

Scorpius miró desesperado a Helen, que ahora había comenzado a llorar y estaba siendo arropada por sus padres.

-Helen, no la hagas caso. Son juegos de niña pequeña.- se acercó hasta ella, pero Helen se apartaba como si su sola presencia le diera náuseas. Los que habrían de ser sus futuros suegros la apartaron de él, interponiéndose y llevándosela de allí y de las miradas escrutadoras de todos los invitados.- ¡Helen!.- exclamó Scorpius, viendo como desaparecía de su vista.

Rose sintió la necesidad de irse de allí. Todo aquello le sobrepasaba. Sí, había llevado a cabo su plan, pero no tendría que haberlo hecho si Scorpius hubiera cumplido su promesa.

* * *

El calor sofocante de primeros de julio arrancaba gotas de sudor de su frente. La túnica le estaba asfixiando. Rose le miraba desde escasos metros.

-Vamos, era sólo una broma.- dijo ella, sin acercarse.- Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué es una boda? Sólo unas decenas de invitados vestidos de forma absurda y cantidades ingentes de comida. Lo importante es que os queréis. Eso es lo único que debería importarte.

Scorpius la miró con rabia. En ese momento podría matarla si se lo propusiera. Nadie le vería, estaban solos. Todo el mundo se había ido marchando, incluida su madre, que había corrido en pos de Draco para tratar de calmarle. Después de que varios invitados le dirigieran miradas de odio y decepción, Rose fue la única que permaneció allí, tratando de convencerle de que, en realidad, la situación no era tan mala. Sí. Desde luego era para matarla.

-Dámela.- la ordenó, tendiendo la mano. Rose frunció el ceño sin comprender, hasta que Scorpius le arrebató sin delicadeza la pelota que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Te propondré un último reto. El último.

-No.- negó Rose, arrebatándosela de nuevo.- el último lo propusiste tú. Ahora me toca a mi.

Scorpius pensó que no podía odiarla más, ni aunque se esforzara.

-No nos veremos en cuatro años. Capaz.- le lanzó con fuerza la pelota, que golpeó su pecho, y se alejó de allí.

-Vete al infierno.- casi escupió Scorpius, queriendo soltar por la boca toda la rabia acumulada en su interior.

-Lo haré.- asintió Rose, con la respiración agitada.- pero tú me acompañarás en el camino.

Y entonces, recogiendo la parte inferior de su vestido para no tropezar, se alejó de Scorpius, dejándolo atrás. Y con él, a su pasado.


End file.
